Foolish
by Mel-985
Summary: Ya, dia adalah manusia bodoh yang hanya dipermainkan garis-garis yang melintang di telapak tangannya, takdir yang membawa pada hal yang mungkin sudah seharusnya terjadi. (maybe an akakuro fict)
1. Foolish 1

Ya, dia adalah manusia bodoh yang hanya dipermainkan garis-garis yang melintang di telapak tangannya, takdir yang membawa pada hal yang mungkin sudah seharusnya terjadi.

Hatinya pernah tergores karena orang-orang itu, kemudian bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik hati, haruskah hatinya tersakiti lagi. Namun nyatanya goresan itu terulang lagi. Barangkali lebih parah, bagaimana ia harus menata hatinya ?

::

::

 **FOOLISH**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, sho ai, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

::

::

Pemuda itu berjongkok menyimpulkan tali sneaker-nya, ia ikat dengan kuat simpul pita yang bertengger diatas sepatu sport berwarna putih, beberapa goresan menandai putihnya, sepatu yang setahun terakhir ini lekat dengan kakinya. Ia berdiri, ujung depan sepatunya beberapa kali diketukkan ke lantai, menyamankan telapak kaki pada bantalan empuk lapisan tebal diatas sol karet.

Tas punggung yang teronggok dilantai diraih, digendong di belakang tubuh kecil, kedua tangannya beberapa kali menarik dua tali tebal mengepaskan posisi dengan tubuhnya, tali ransel yang terasa sempit dan hampir menjepit di kedua ketiaknya. Lalu diangkatnya seikat buku, mendekapnya dengan dua tangan. Hanya itu hartanya sekarang. Beberapa helai pakaian dan setumpuk buku.

Ia melangkah melalui pintu belakang, akses para abdi di rumah besar itu, menapaki setapak paving blok yang berkelok-kelok menyesuaikan dengan gundukan tanah tertutup rumput kering yang melambari tumbuhan perdu yang saat ini juga kerontang. Suasana masih sangat sepi, para pelayan tidak ada satu pun yang sudah terbangun. Apalagi tuan rumahnya.

Semua penghuninya masih terlelap tenang di kamar masing-masing. Lampu temaram masih melingkupi rumah besar, bahkan di beberapa sudut dibiarkan gelap, karena lampunya memang sengaja dimatikan.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan menunduk, angin dingin mengimitasi ujung-ujung jarum yang menusuk kulit halusnya, kedua tangan ia eratkan memeluk buku di dada kecilnya, sedangkan hidung dan mulutnya menyusup kedalam lilitan syal tebal berwarna hitam berbahan wool campuran polyester.

Sekali lagi ia menoleh pada tempat yang kini akan ditinggalkan. Tempat beberapa waktu kebelakang membuat dirinya merasa berada di sebuah rumah, walaupun tidak sehangat di tempat ayah dan bundanya yang terletak jauh di perfektur lain, berjarak ratusan kilometer. Rumah mereka berada di perfektur Osaka, setelah berpindah dari Tokyo setahun yang lalu.

Sebuah bangunan megah dengan arsitektur bergaya Victorian. Serambi depan luas berlantai granit putih, lalu sepasang bilah kayu lebar berukir elegan sebagai akses masuk ke dalam rumah sangat besar itu. Pada langit-langit menggantung sebuah lampu kristal yang saat ini memancarkan sinar redup kekuningan, cahayanya melapisi semua benda yang ada di teras besar itu. Pilar-pilar beton putih kokoh berukir pada kedua ujung seolah menyangga atap di atasnya.

Kini ia berada di depan gerbang besar, berbentuk pagar tinggi dengan deretan besi yang menjulang, berwarna hitam yang di beberapa bagian dicat emas pada bulatan lambang akronim huruf pemiliknya.

Ia berbalik, dari tempatnya berdiri, bangunan itu semarak dengan lampu taman dan lampu sorot pada spot-spot tertentu, walaupun berintensitas rendah di semua sudutnya, termasuk di setapak yang baru saja dilintasi.

Jendela berderet pada dinding bercat putih tulang, tampak satu jendela di lantai dua sana, sinar temaram dibalik gorden berwarna krem. Sinar redup lampu seperti bulatan bulan. Membayang dari kain tebal bertekstur garis.

Lama ia tatap jendela itu. Di sana, di kamar itu seseorang masih bergelung dengan hangatnya selimut, dan lapisan matras empuk.

Cakrawala masih gelap, waktu baru bergerak tiga jam dari pergantian hari. Belum waktunya matahari muncul. Jangankan sinar, semburatnya saja sama sekali belum ada. Langit masih bersaput warna hitam. Bintang berkedip walau samar. Rembulan pucat tertutup lapisan awan hitam tipis, seperti sang dewi tengah mengenakan brokat hitam, menerawang.

Burung malam pun masih meningkahi sunyinya dini hari.

Ada setitik pilu, ada setitik bening disudut mata.

Beberapa kali ia kerjapkan matanya yang kini memicing menghindari tiupan angin.

Ia harus kuat, demi kebaikan semuanya. Terutama demi dia.

Ia memutar tubuhnya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kecil yang dijaga seorang petugas keamanan di pos serupa bangunan kecil, beberapa panel dengan lampu bulat merah, hijau, dan oranye, menempel pada dindingnya, pintu yang juga dari deretan besi hitam, akses keluar masuk yang hanya dilalui orang-orang sekelas dirinya di rumah besar itu.

Penjaga berusia pertengahan empat puluh, tersenyum. Jaket tebal dengan kerah ditegakkan hampir menutup sampai telinga, tangannya berbalut sarung tangan berbahan kulit hitam, tubuh gempalnya beranjak keluar dari pos kecil yang hangat, beberapa kali ia mengerjap menghilangkan kantuk.

"Apa kau mau pergi di pagi buta seperti ini, Kuroko-kun?" suaranya agak dikeraskan karena tersamar angin yang kadang mendenging.

Mata sipitnya memperhatikan pemuda yang tertutup jaket serta syal tebal, dipunggungnya sebuah ransel tampak menggembung.

"Iya Haruto oji-san, sudah waktunya aku pergi, terimakasih untuk semua bantuannya." Ia sedikit menarik fabrik tebal yang menutup setengah wajah dengan telunjuknya, lalu tubuh mungil membungkuk.

Tampak paman itu menghela nafas, bagaimana pun ia sangat menyukai sosok kecil yang sudah beberapa bulan menjadi salah satu penghuni rumah besar yang selalu ia jaga. Pupil coklatnya mengikuti gerak langkah pemuda itu yang mulai membuat jarak.

Sesaat kemudian sepasang kakinya menyusur trotoar di sepanjang pagar rumah besar itu. Berkali matanya menatap jendela kamar yang berada di sayap kanan.

Sebuah kamar yang sangat besar dan mewah.

"Sayonara." ucapnya pelan. Lalu kedua kaki kecilnya mulai memaksa langkah, setelah semenit lalu ia hanya berdiri di luar pagar menatap ke arah itu, kedua tungkai sangat berat, seperti tengah dirantai dengan ujung-ujung bola besi. Ia tetap berusaha menyeret langkah.

.

Suasana sunyi, tak satupun kendaraan yang melintas. Jalan besar itu serupa lorong hitam, lampu penerangan redup di beberapa titik, sebagian terhalang ranting kerontang .

Tiba-tiba sepasang lampu menyorot. Memerangkap tubuh kecilnya dalam cahaya kekuningan yang menyilaukan. Mata memicing sedangkan tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan berbahan _fleece_ melindungi matanya dari terpaan sinar.

Sebuah mobil terparkir di tepi jalan. Pemuda itu menghampiri. Kaca pengemudi turun perlahan.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya, tubuh mungil dibungkukkan untuk mencoba menatap seraut wajah dalam kegelapan. Namun sebenarnya ia sudah sangat hapal bentuk dan lekuk seraut wajah tampan di dalam mobil itu.

"Cepat masuklah, diluar sangat dingin!" sebuah perintah yang sarat dengan kekhawatiran.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Segera menekan handel pintu, membukanya, menghempaskan diri pada jok hitam disebelah sang _driver_ , ia segera menutup pintu agar hawa dingin berhenti menyergapnya.

Lengannya menarik sabuk di samping pintu depan lalu memasangkan pengamannya menyampir di dada, sesaat kemudian kendaraan berwarna abu-abu metalik itu melaju, menciptakan rentang jarak menjauhi tempat yang ia tinggalkan.

Kembali kepala itu memutar menatap mansion besar untuk yang terakhir kali.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah si pengemudi, berusaha memberi sedikit kehangatan dan kekuatan untuk seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi. Walaupun dalam kendaraan itu gelap, ia berharap kehangatan senyumnya dapat sampai pada sosok mungil di sampingnya.

Kedua tangan pria berwajah tenang itu memutar lingkaran stir, berbelok menuju jalan bebas hambatan yang kosong saat ini, sesekali lampu menyorot dari arah berlawanan lalu gelap mengiringi setelahnya.

Beberapa kali mobilnya disalip, tapi si pengemudi tetap tenang, ia ingin momen bersama sosok mungil bisa lebih lama. Sudah terlalu lama mereka tidak lagi berkendara bersama.

Hening, keduanya terdiam, tak satu pun memulai membuka pembicaraan, yang satu enggan bicara, yang lain sungkan untuk bertanya. Namun keduanya mengerti situasi ini.

Mata beriris lebar terpejam, membayangkan sosok itu yang sebentar lagi akan menggeliat dibawah selimut tebalnya. Tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas.

Sampai tadi malam ia masih berprofesi sebagai pelayan di rumah itu, mengurusi seluruh keperluan tuan muda Akashi - Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Bahkan ia tidak diijinkan untuk sekedar pamit pada tuannya. Ia harus segera angkat kaki begitu ia mendapat titah yang sangat mendadak. Sebelum tuan mudanya bangun ia harus sudah tidak lagi berada di rumah besar itu.

Biasanya pemuda mungil itu akan bangun sebelum pagi hari, bahkan sebelum ayam jantan berkokok.

Mempersiapkan dirinya dengan pakaian layaknya pelayan lain. Menyisir rambutnya serapi mungkin, meraup pomade untuk kesan basah dan rapi. Sebetulnya ia belum lama bekerja di rumah besar itu.

.

Sejak kedatangannya tadi, Tetsuya sudah bersiap untuk membersihkan dan merapikan ruang kafe.

Tapi kakaknya melarang saat tangan mungil itu baru saja menyentuh gagang sapu, "Masih terlalu pagi, istirahat saja dulu, Tetsuya, simpan barangmu di atas!" dagunya sedikit mendongak. Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk mengerti.

Di ranjang kecil itu ia mendudukan dirinya, tanpa terasa tubuh miring bersandar pada headboard, kemudian terlelap.

.

"Kuroko ?" satu sapaan terdengar, seorang pemuda dengan surai oranye baru keluar dari kamar mandi, tetesan air membasahi kaos di leher belakang. Tiba-tiba ia menerjang tubuh mungil Tetsuya. "Apakabar Ogiwara-kun?" suaranya masih serak, pemuda riang itu terkekeh.

"Kau benar-benar pulang kan Kuroko?" ia tatap cerulean besar itu dalam-dalam. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk.

"Aah pasti akan membuat nii-sanmu senang!" seru Shigehiro, ia menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

"Nah aku akan ke bawah membantu Mayuzumi-san beres-beres, kau istirahat saja dulu." Kembali surai biru itu mengangguk.

Ruangan di lantai dua ini tidak terlalu luas, bahkan sama besarnya dengan ruangan café di bawah, hanya ada dua kamar tidur dan ruang tengah.

Tetsuya mendudukkan dirinya di atas dipan kecil, bersisian dengan tempat tidur Shigehiro. Ya, tempatnya dulu.

Ruangan ini samasekali tidak berubah.

Ia tersenyum pahit.

::

::

tbc

::

::

* * *

Note :

Satu lagi fict multi chapter yang saya tulis, semoga menghibur…

Gomeen, cerita sebelumnya belum kelar sudah bawa fict yang lain….

Buat _**Iky**_ ….semoga cepat pulih dari wb… _I really miss your ficts_ … XD

Juga buat semua author akakuro...moga bisa update cerita bagusnya...I miss you all...(ngarep bisa baca lanjutan cerita yang lama belum update...XD)

Lots of love buat semua readers….

Mel~


	2. Foolish 2

Bangunan kokoh berderet, berkotak-kotak, berlantai dua, tak jauh dari sebuah kampus perguruan tinggi elit di ibukota negeri itu. Hanya warna catnya saja yang membedakan milik seseorang dengan yang lainnya.

Satu diantaranya bercat broken white berkombinasi dengan coklat muda, merupakan tempat usaha sekaligus tempat bernaung dua orang bujangan, mereka tidak memerlukan tempat luas untuk tinggal. Keduanya tercatat sebagai mahasiswa di kampus yang lokasinya hanya seratus langkah, namun beda fakultas, beda angkatan.

Bangunan serupa ruko itu merupakan milik keluarga Kuroko Tetsuya, berlantai dua, untuk memanfaatkan ruangan kosong, maka mereka sepakat menjadikannya café kecil-kecilan di lantai bawah, sedangkan di lantai atas tempat mereka tinggal. Sebuah cafe yang juga untuk mempraktekkan ilmu yang tengah ditempuh salah seorang mahasiswa itu.

::

::

 **FOOLISH**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

Warning :

- **M -**

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

::

::

Awalnya Kuroko Tetsuya hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakak sepupu dari pihak ibunya, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Sampai akhirnya sahabat sewaktu kecil Tetsuya yang juga berkuliah di kampus yang sama ikut tinggal di tempat itu.

Seandainya tahu akan begini ia tidak akan pernah mengajak pemuda bersurai oranye itu tinggal bersamanya, keputusan yang akhirnya menggumpal lalu berkerak di hati, sangat disesalinya.

Café yang berada enam puluh meter sedikit di luar kampus itu menyediakan berbagai kudapan dan minuman. Suasana selalu ramai sejak pertama kali dibuka. Entah karena makanan yang disajikan memang enak atau karena wajah tampan ketiga pemuda yang melayani pelanggannya, ditambah dua pemuda yang notabene mahasiswa juga sebagai tenaga _part tim_ e yang membantu mereka.

Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi, sudah menduduki beberapa bangku yang disediakan, begitu tanda 'closed' di pintu kaca dibalik.

Sebenarnya kafe ini tak ubahnya seperti warung makanan biasa, tapi penataan ruang yang apik dan bersih membuat suasana begitu nyaman.

Meja-meja kayu di jajarkan rapi dengan kursi yang nyaman, di bagian lain meja panjang menempel pada dinding dengan kursi tinggi berkaki stainless.

Biasanya para mahasiswa itu mengerjakan tugas dengan laptop yang menyala, ponsel yang tak pernah berhenti berdenting pelan, sepertinya bertukar bahan tugas.

Hampir semua pelanggannya betah berlama-lama di tempat itu terutama karena wifi yang super cepat, serta colokan listrik yang tersedia di setiap meja.

Beberapa dari mereka berbincang, entah mendiskusikan apa, tugas mata kuliahkah, atau medali yang diperoleh atlit negerinya yang sedang berjuang di perhelatan olahraga tingkat internasional, merupakan peringkat dua besar, setelah China.

Suara tawa tak jarang pula terdengar, hampir semua pengunjungnya berwajah lokal atau Asia lainnya, dengan rentang usia yang tak jauh, awal dua puluhan.

.

Awalnya mereka bertiga kompak tinggal bersama di rumah kecil itu, menangani bisnis kecil kafe yang belum lama dirintis.

Sampai akhirnya peristiwa itu terjadi. Hingga menyebabkan Tetsuya hengkang. Di belakang punggung Tetsuya ternyata Chihiro dan Shigehiro menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Padahal Tetsuya sangat menyukai pemuda riang itu dari jaman balita. Itulah mengapa ia mengajak Ogiwara Shigehiro untuk bisa tinggal bersama. Namun ternyata perasaannya dikhianati, Tetsuya marah, ia tidak ingin melihat keduanya. Hatinya sakit sekali.

Entah sengaja atau tidak Chihiro selalu menampakkan perhatian berlebihnya pada sahabat – orang yang disukai Tetsuya, selalu memilih waktu menjaga café bersama, alasannya jadwal kuliah yang hampir sama.

Shigehiro yang memang periang sering membuat Chihiro tersenyum, dan mereka menikmati kebersamaannya. Tetsuya mulai merasa tersisih, sehingga akhirnya ia memutuskan keluar dari tempat itu, walaupun keduanya meminta untuk tetap tinggal, bagaimana pun juga tempat ini adalah milik Tetsuya, tepatnya milik Kuroko Akemi, bunda Tetsuya.

"Aku hanya akan menjadi pengganggu saja!" ujar Tetsuya lirih. Kakaknya yang tidak suka dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan memandang datar. Wajahnya dingin, menyayat hati Tetsuya, ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia dengan wajah imutnya adalah kesayangan seluruh keluarga besarnya.

"Pergi saja kalau kau mau, tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkanmu keluar dari sini." Ucap Chihiro dingin setelah sebelumnya mereka bertengkar. Tetsuya meradang, ia ingin sekali menendang kakaknya.

Tetsuya menghentakkan kakinya, diekori Shigehiro menuju ke lantai atas, ia memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian kedalam ranselnya. Ia mengibaskan lengan Shigehiro yang akan memeluknya, melirik pemuda oranye itu dengan marah, ia sungguh tidak sudi bersentuhan dengan orang itu.

Sang kakak berpikir bocah manja seperti Tetsuya tidak akan tahan di luar sana, 'paling lama nanti sore anak itu akan pulang lagi.' Ia tidak menghiraukan kekhawatiran Shigehiro. Ia sudah hafal tabiat Tetsuya yang penakut.

"Biar saja nanti dia akan pulang sendiri, memangnya bisa apa dia di luar sana?!" ujar Chihiro lirih, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Pemuda itu tidak sudi menatap punggung kecil yang keluar rumah dengan membanting pintu.

Tapi bagaimana pun hati keduanya tercabik. Bahkan ketiganya.

"Mayuzumi-san, tolong kejar Kuroko, dia tidak biasa diperlakukan kasar, dia juga sangat sensitif." mohon Shigehiro ketika matahari meninggi, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pemuda mungil itu kembali. Tapi pemuda tinggi dengan wajah datar itu menggelengkan surai kelabunya seakan tidak menghiraukannya.

"Biarkan saja, aku ingin tahu seberapa keras kepalanya anak itu!" sahut Chihiro memunggungi Shigeriho sambil menakar bubuk kopi yang akan disajikan kepada seorang mahasiswa yang baru saja memesan dua cangkir Machiatto.

.

Dalam marahnya Tetsuya menyusur jalan, mulanya ia mengenal jalan yang tengah dilalui, namun semakin lama ia tak tahu lagi ia berada dimana, ia hanya menuruti kakinya melangkah. Tiga atau empat jam atau bahkan lebih ia paksakan kakinya melangkah walaupun saat ini ia merasa kebas, sejauh mungkin meninggalkan tempat miliknya yang kini ditinggali pasangan kekasih.

Masih diingatnya saat bangun tadi pagi, ia yang biasanya mengintipi sang sahabat melalui celah bantal yang menutup wajahnya, menemukan dipan sebelahnya telah kosong. Ia berjingkat, mendekati kamar mandi, mungkin Ogiwara-kun tengah di dalam, pikirnya. Namun ia tidak mendengar aktifitas bahkan gemericik air pun tidak.

Matanya memicing saat mendapati pintu kamar sang kakak bercelah, perasaannya sungguh tidak enak ketika ia mendekati kamar yang lampunya dimatikan itu.

Telinganya mendengar lenguhan dan desahan basah, "Nnghhh...ahh May mayuzumi-san, mmh...ahhh lebih da dalam...ah." dua tiga dengusan. Suara mereka bersahutan, diiringi suara lain serupa tepukan ringan. Desahan disusul dengan lenguhan lalu decakan basah, terus seperti itu.

Matanya membulat, ketika mata polosnya disuguhi live film biru, kakaknya dan sahabatnya, mereka seperti kucing sedang kawin.

Matanya segera ditutup, hatinya sakit, mual, ia mundur hingga membentur meja kopi dan jatuh, suara yang ditimbulkannya membuat penghuni kamar keluar, Shigehiro terbungkus selimut dan Chihiro mengenakan celana piyama yang masih belum sempurna dipakai, mendapati Tetsuya yang terduduk dengan wajah marahnya.

.

Lututnya seolah sudah tidak mau ditekuk untuk sekedar melangkah. Beberapa kali ia membungkuk kedua tanganya meremas lututnya yang kaku.

Guguran kelopak sakura yang menaburi sosoknya sepanjang jalan biasanya indah di mata biru langitnya seakan berganti peran, menjadi pengiring hatinya yang patah. Sedih. Pilu.

Kadang bibir kecilnya merutuk kondisinya saat ini, tubuhnya lelah, sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh menabrak seseorang.

"Ma maaf, maaf oji-san, saya tidak melihatmu." Suara kecilnya tergagap, di sekeliling kepalanya seolah kunang-kunang mengelilingi. Di depannya seorang pria berusia pertengahan berseragam berdiri dengan kokoh. Tubuh kecilnya terpelanting hanya karena menabrak orang itu, apa karena aku belum makan dari pagi, batinnya. Benarkah tubuhku sangat ringan sampai bisa terpental begini saat menabrak orang, rutuknya lagi.

"Aah, kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" pria itu menyodorkan tangannya, menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk berdiri. Mata sipit beriris coklat ramah seolah berkilat. Bapak itu membawanya ke sebuah pos kecil di dalam pagar tinggi sebuah rumah yang sangat besar.

"Kau sepertinya kelelahan." Pria setengah baya itu menyodorkan botol air mineral dari meja kecil, yang di atasnya terdapat televisi sebagai pemantau CCTV, juga sebagai alat hiburannya menonton acara televisi nasional saat dirinya jenuh menatapi layar yang terbagi menjadi enam bidang, sesuai jumlah kamera yang dipasang pada enam sudut yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Isi botol yang hanya berisi 330 mili, tandas dalam waktu sekejap, lelehannya melintas pada dagu runcing. Tetsuya melapnya dengan punggung tangan.

Pria yang pada dada kiri seragamnya bertuliskan Haruto terkekeh saat mendengar dengkuran dari tengah tubuh kecil yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Rupanya ada belum makan di sini, sepertinya dari kemarin atau bahkan sudah seminggu." Selorohnya membuat wajah Tetsuya mengerut, kesal.

"Dari kemarin malam oji-san." Katanya pelan. Kekehan terdengar lagi. "Aha, seperti yang kuduga!" mata sipit orang itu makin membentuk garis.

"Oji-san, aku sudah mau pingsan, karena kelaparan." Bisik Tetsuya tidak tahu malu.

Tetsuya membuntuti orang itu menyusuri paving blok berkelok sampai akhirnya berujung di sebuah teras, lalu memasuki pintu menuju dapur, beberapa pelayan tengah mengaso, karena hari ini sudah sore, sebagian telah selesai dengan tugasnya, menjelang malam nanti barulah mereka akan bekerja lagi menyiapkan makan malam untuk pemilik rumah, serta semua pelayan.

"Siapa dia Haruto-san?" sebuah suara dari seorang paruh baya lainnya. Berbalut seragam hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya.

"Ah, Kiyoshi-san, ia anak muda yang baru aku temui di luar, sepertinya kelaparan, bila kau ijinkan aku akan mengambil jatah makan malamku untuknya." Wajah tenaga pengamanan itu tanpa beban, disisipi senyuman.

"Ma ma…aku akan memberinya makan, tidak usah mengambil jatahmu. Kemarilah anak muda!" telunjuknya bergerak, mengajak. Mata Tetsuya terbelalak. "Nah, Kuroko-kun ikutlah dengan Kiyoshi-san, aku akan kembali ke posku." Sebelah mata sipitnya mengedip.

Wajah kepala pelayan di rumah itu berseri, saat makanan yang disajikan di meja para pelayan itu tandas disantap pemuda biru muda.

"Kiyoshi-san, apakah aku bisa bertukar tempat dengan yang lain, aku minta maaf!" sesosok pemuda berdiri disamping pria paruh baya dengan postur tinggi besar yang tengah mengamati tamu tak diundangnya selesai makan.

"Hmm, kenapa lagi Sakurai ?" kepala coklat yang disisir dengan rapi terkesan basah menoleh ke samping, menatap sosok bersurai sama dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil.

"A ano, aku tidak tahan Seijuurou-sama selalu marah-marah, sepertinya aku selalu salah, maaf, maafkan aku, tolong Kiyoshi-san, gantikan saja dengan yang lain, maaf karena selalu salah, maaf karena mengganggumu." ada titik bening di ujung matanya.

Pria tinggi itu menghela nafas. Tuan muda di rumah itu seorang perfeksionis. Semua harus benar, ia tidak menerima bentuk kesalahan sekecil apapun. Sudah terlalu sering Kiyoshi Teppei mengeluarkan pelayan yang mengecewakan tuannya walaupun hanya karena masalah sepele. Sudah berkali-kali ia mendapati pelayan berlutut di depannya, memohon jangan di PHK.

Pemuda mungil itu masih berdiri, tubuhnya gemetar wajahnya pucat pasi, nafasnya tersengal. Keringat tampak membasahi wajahnya, hampir saja tubuh itu ambruk jika tidak dengan sigap sang kepala pelayan menangkapnya. Pelayan muda itu demam tinggi.

.

Kiyoshi Teppei terkekeh menatap penampilan Kuroko Tetsuya yang disulap menjadi seorang butler, menggantikan Sakurai Ryou yang jatuh sakit. Baju pinjaman masih tampak kebesaran, maklum tubuh Sakurai yang setinggi 175 cm dan berat badannya 59 kg, lebih besar dibandingkan dengan Tetsuya, celana hitam dengan sabuk di gulung dua kali lipatan dibagian pinggang.

"Kiyoshi-san, apa aku bisa melakukannya ?" tanya Tetsuya ragu, kekehan kepala butler itu terdengar nyaring. "Asal kau menuruti arahanku, pasti kau akan bisa, ingat jangan ceroboh!" Telunjuknya sejajar pipi disamping wajah kebapakannya.

Tetsuya beberapa kali meneguk liurnya. "Ma…ma…tenang saja Kuroko, aku akan ada di sampingmu, masih mengawasimu." Pria itu berusaha menenangkan. Ditatapnya sosok pucat mungil di depannya, saat tadi sore Sakurai ambruk, Tetsuya menawarkan diri menggantikannya, ia tidak punya tujuan pasti setelah pergi dari rumahnya.

Kiyoshi masih menatap sosok mungil itu, kulitnya halus putih, beriris bulat yang cantik, bulu mata lentik dengan wajah yang sangat rupawan, tubuhnya ramping, samasekali tidak ada potongan seorang pelayan, ia lebih pantas menjadi seorang tuan muda yang dilayani. Lebih pantas untuk dimanjakan. Pria paruh baya itu memang tidak tahu identitas sebenarnya yang Tetsuya sembunyikan.

Tugas pertama sebagai butler memang tidak berat, hanya saja harus tahan dengan wajah kejam sang tuan muda, belum lagi perintah yang harus segera dilaksanakan, ujar sang kepala pelayan. Sedikit membuat Tetsuya mengkerut. Khawatir.

Sejak saat itu Kuroko Tetsuya menggantikan Sakurai Ryou melayani langsung Tuan Muda Akashi, sedangkan Ryou bertugas dibagian laundry dan kebersihan barang-barang pribadi milik Akashi Seijuurou.

::

::

tbc

::

::

* * *

Note:

Thank you sudah membacanya...

chapter pertama sangat tidak jelas, chapter yang ini pun sama... XD

Mudah-mudahan masih mau membaca lanjutannya...

kissu,

Mel


	3. Foolish 3

Sebuah kamar dengan perabot sederhana, tempat tidur single dengan kualitas nomor dua, berjajar tiga buah, di sampingnya sebuah lemari pakaian kayu ramping minimalis walaupun dua pintu. Sebuah toilet ditandai dengan pintu berkeset coklat berada di sudut. Kamar ini sangat bersih dibatasi empat tembok kokoh, berwarna broken white.

Kuroko Tetsuya menempati tempat tidur terjauh dari pintu, kasurnya tidak senyaman di tempat tinggalnya apalagi bila dibandingkan dengan miliknya di Osaka sana. Di kamar pelayan ini tempat tidurnya berada di sebelah milik Sakurai Ryou. Sprei terbentang rapi, selimut terlipat di ujung dipan. Kepala pelayan pada jam tertentu akan menginspeksi kerapihan setiap kamar.

::

::

 **FOOLISH**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

::

::

Setiap hari Kuroko Tetsuya menyiapkan segala keperluan tuannya, mulai perlengkapan mandi hingga stelan kerjanya, dan setiap pagi pula ia akan bertanya, _'Tuan, hari ini mau memakai baju warna apa?'_ Setelah dijawab ia akan mencoba memadumadankannya.

Pakaian kerja Seijuurou terdiri dari pantalon, jas, dasi, serta kemeja, aksesoris lainnya berupa sabuk, jepitan dasi, saputangan, serta sepasang sepatu mengkilat lengkap dengan kaos kakinya. Bahkan bagian perdalamannya pun disiapkan, bokser dan singlet, tentu saja semua bermerek internasional, dan jelas bukan merek terkenal abal-abal.

Ia jadi ingat pada kaa-sannya yang selalu menyiapkan pakaian untuk otou-san setiap pagi. Keningnya berkerut, hmm, peran seorang istrikah – atau benar-benar pembantu? Ia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagaimana penampilanku ?" Sesaat tuannya selesai mengenakan satu set pakaian kerjanya, dibantu Tetsuya memakaikan jas, persis yang dilakukan kaa-sannya, lalu otou-sannya akan mendaratkan kecupan pada pipi cantik bundanya.

"Sangat bagus Seijuurou-sama!" diucapkan dengan datar, dan biasanya pria dengan surai merah terang akan mendelik tidak suka ketika mendengar sebutan itu. Apa pun yang melekat pada tubuh atletisnya selalu tampak sempurna. Bahkan hanya selembar t-shirt tipis pun, akan tampak indah di cerulean besar Tetsuya.

Kemudian pelayan baru itu akan mengekori sampai di ruang makan, melayani sarapan pagi, lalu membawakan tas kerja sampai di depan kendaraan yang akan membawa tuannya pergi ke perusahaan milik keluarga Akashi. Tetsuya membungkukkan badan sampai mobil itu melewatinya. Hal rutin yang dikerjakan setiap hari. Kadang ia tersenyum satir, di rumah besar itu banyak sosok yang berjasa membantu tuannya tetapi hanya dipandang sebagai orang kelas bawah, jasa dan kebaikan dibayar yen, mengabdi demi kelangsungan hidup.

Setelah tuan mudanya pergi ia akan berlari, sambil membuka dua deret kancing seragamnya, - vest dan kemeja di dalamnya, menggantinya dengan pakaian kasual, dilapisi jaket lalu mengganti sepatu hitam dengan sneakernya, pada hari-hari tertentu ia harus hadir di ruang kuliah.

Kiyoshi Teppei - kepala pelayan di mansion itu hanya tersenyum saat pemuda mungil itu pamit lalu bergegas ke halte bis terdekat.

.

.

Beberapa hari bekerja melayani tuannya bukan sesuatu yang mudah, pernah suatu sore pulang dari kampus ketika matahari sudah terbenam, dengan tergesa memasuki pintu kecil disamping pos, namun tiba-tiba saja muncul mobil hitam tuan mudanya.

Tetsuya segera berlari, menuju pintu belakang mansion, berharap pria muda itu tidak melihatnya.

Namun terlambat mata rubi sudah menangkap sosoknya, tubuh ramping dengan surai biru bergoyang, begitu pula tas punggungnya karena ia berlari. Matahari masih menyisakan semburat redup, sementara penerangan di seantero rumah itu sudah dinyalakan.

Akashi Seijuurou memutar stirnya, membawa laju kendaraan itu berlawanan arah dengan sosok kecil tadi.

Dengan tenang ia memarkirkan sedan itu di garasi, rolling door otomatis terbuka, garasi besar itu memuat beberapa kendaraan mewah, baik beroda empat, maupun roda dua.

Lalu menyusur tenang menuju pintu utama mansion, seorang maid membungkuk membukakan pintu, alis pemuda itu terangkat, biasanya pelayan mungil dengan rambut biru langit yang membukakan pintu. Tapi ia menggeleng, tidak peduli.

"Seijuurou-sama, saya sudah siapkan air mandi anda." ucapan halus menyambutnya di depan pintu kamar pribadinya yang besar.

Kembali alis merah terangkat, mata serupa rubi menatap dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, kembali ke ujung kepala dan berakhir di wajah menunduk.

Walaupun tanpa melihat Tetsuya tahu ia sedang ditatap sinis. "Kiyoshi-san kau perlu mendisiplinkan bocah ini!" Seijuurou sangat tidak menyukai penampilan pelayannya yang tidak rapi.

"Sekali lagi aku lihat seperti ini, keluarkan saja!" pelayan senior hanya mengiyakan, yang yunior sudah berganti pakaian, karena tergesa-gesa, kemejanya masih tersembul keluar, tidak serapi biasanya. Rambutnya juga terlihat disisir asal. Pangkal kemarahan Seijuurou.

Tetsuya jadi ingat Sakurai Ryou, dadanya bergemuruh. Salahkan saja jalanan yang macet hingga ia tiba terlambat, walaupun ia sudah _sprint_ begitu kakinya menjejak halte.

Pelayan kecil itu gemetar, lelah dan takut. "Mana baju gantiku?" pertanyaan diucapkan dingin, matanya mendelik mengamati ruang pribadinya yang luas, untunglah semuanya rapi, tidak seperti penampilan pelayannya.

Tetsuya mengangguk lalu melangkah ke walk in closet, memilihkan baju rumah yang nyaman untuk tuannya. Ia merinding melihat kilat mata tuannya.

"Seijuurou-sama mau makan sekarang ?" tanya Kuroko masih gemetar, setelah ia lihat Akashi selesai berpakaian.

"Tidak, kau keluar sekarang!" Teh earl grey dalam poci menguarkan harum, tertata rapi dalam sajian baki lengkap dengan cangkir porselen diletakkan di meja kecil berkaki ukir. Pemuda mungil itu membungkuk, lalu berbalik.

"Siapa namamu?" Bariton itu menghentikan langkah Tetsuya, kembali membalikkan badannya.

"S saya Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya." ucapnya pelan, namun sampai di telinga Akashi. Ia menggedikan dagunya.

Sebetulnya ia masih ingin marah-marah, meluapkan emosi sisa tadi di ruang rapat, ia ingin menyemburkan ke segala arah. Bawahan yang tidak becus membawakan dokumen dan surat kontrak yang salah. Mempermalukannya.

.

Kejadian berulang walau tidak sama persis, saat ada perubahan jadwal kuliah yang seharusnya jam lima sudah selesai, ternyata baru dimulai pada jam lima tiga puluh. Ia ingin membolos, ia ingat tuannya yang galak, tapi karena ini mata kuliah favoritnya juga tambahan sebelum ujian, maka diputuskan untuk mengikuti sampai akhir. Terserah kalau sampai dipecat juga ia tidak peduli.

Kalau dipecat tinggal pulang ke ruko-nya. Tapi ia bergidik jijik.

Jam delapan, kakinya baru menjejak trotoar setelah keluar dari halte, ia bersiap untuk lari.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti disampingnya.

Tetsuya menahan nafas ketika kaca hitam itu turun perlahan .

"Naik!" satu perintah absolute terdengar rendah.

Mata besar itu mengerjap, tak ingin tuan mudanya marah, ia segera memasuki kendaraan itu duduk kursi sebelah tuannya yang memegang kemudi.

"Dari mana malam-malam begini?" mata rubi melirik sedikit, Tetsuya tidak berani menoleh sedikitpun ke arah tuannya, pandangannya lurus menatap lutut.

"Aku tanya, kau dari mana?" jelas nada jengkel terdengar.

"S saya baru pulang dari kampus, Seijuuoru-sama." jawabnya datar walaupun begitu ada getaran halus, ya Tetsuya khawatir tuannya akan marah karena ia keluar mansion tanpa ijinnya. Alis merah itu terangkat.

Seijuurou melirik melalui sudut mata, sedikit tertarik untuk berbincang dengan pemuda mungil itu.

Tetsuya tersendat menceritakan tentang statusnya yang mahasiswa pendidikan, dan cita-citanya menjadi seorang guru. Atau mungkin nantinya akan menjadi seorang pemilik sebuah lembaga pendidikan di Osaka.

.

Akashi Seijuurou biasanya tidak peduli dengan kehidupan orang lain yang ada di pikirannya hanya masalah perusahaannya saja. Apalagi kalau itu hanya kehidupan pribadi para pelayannya. Tidak! Terima kasih, hanya akan membuang waktunya yang sangat berharga. Pelayan siapa pun itu, bukan sesuatu yang pantas memasuki susunan otaknya.

Tapi hari ini Seiuurou tahu secuil cerita tentang seorang pelayan yang masih baru. Orang yang biasanya tidak banyak bicara ketika bekerja melayani kebutuhannya.

Hari itu penampilan pelayannya sangat lain, terlihat lebih manis, dengan surai biru yang nampak lepas, tidak seperti saat mengenakan seragam, dengan sisiran rambut yang nampak klimis. Beberapa kali iris sewarna rubi meliriknya.

Gegara Seijuurou harus menghadiri rapat dan menyelesaikan dokumen kerjasama dengan rekan bisnisnya, ia terpaksa pulang agak malam, beruntung, proyek besar dengan keuntungan segunung akan ia dapat membuat hatinya senang.

Saat melewati halte paling dekat dengan mansionnya, ia melihat bocah itu, tas hitam bertengger di punggung kecil, rambut biru mudanya seakan berpendar terpapar lampu hemat energi LVD, penerangan jalan yang memancarkan sinar putih, lebih terang dibanding lampu merkuri.

Jadi pelayanku seorang mahasiswa pendidikan batinnya.

"Kapan waktunya kau belajar dan mengerjakan tugas?" Tuannya ternyata penasaran.

"Saya belajar hanya saat di kelas, dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas setelah kuliah selesai di perpustakaan kampus." Suara Tetsuya terdengar pelan, kedua alis merah bertaut.

Masih dalam lirikannya Akashi menilik kembali penampilan Tetsuya, bagaimana bocah ini bisa membayar kuliah, apakah dengan beasiswa, atau sebenarnya ia anak orang berada? Karena kampus tempat Tetsuya belajar adalah perguruan tinggi swasta elit yang terkemuka di kotanya, tidak sembarang orang menempuh pendidikan di sana. Termasuk dirinya yang alumni terbaik tahun itu.

Akashi melarang Tetsuya yang hendak turun membuka pintu saat kendaraan itu sampai di depan gerbang.

Pagar itu otomatis bergeser, lalu penjaga pos keluar membungkukan tubuh gempalnya. Bukan Haruto oji-san pikir Tetsuya, pastinya paman baik hati itu sedang off sekarang.

.

Tangan Tetsuya segera meraih tas kerja sang tuan yang turun dari mobil, mengiringi langkah tegap Seijuurou.

Sebelum masuk ke kamar pribadi, Akashi mengajak Tetsuya ke sebuah ruangan, pintu besar dibuka, maka tampak di dalamnya deretan rak buku yang menempel setinggi dinding. Ruangan itu penuh dengan koleksi buku, novel dalam berbagai bahasa berjajar rapi.

Ensiklopedia tertata pada kolom rak khusus, tanpa disadari Tetsuya membawa dirinya lebih dalam di ruang itu. Matanya berpendar kagum dengan koleksi yang ada di sana.

Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyum, sementara telunjuknya menyusuri setiap judul buku.

"...ya... Tetsuya!" suara tuannya terdengar meninggi.

"Y ya tuan..." ia baru menyadari tubuhnya sudah beberapa langkah di depan tuannya.

Wajah angkuh itu menatapnya datar.

"Kau aku ijinkan menggunakan ruangan ini untukmu belajar, dan komputer di meja itu kau boleh menggunakannya." ucapannya mulus membuat mata lebar itu membulat.

"S Seijuurou-sama, terimakasih!" ia membungkukan badan.

Hari itu Tetsuya senang sekali diijinkan menggunakan perpustakaan di mansion itu, dengan wajah berseri ia sampaikan Kiyoshi. Pria itu terkekeh. "Belajarlah yang rajin, tapi jangan lupa tugasmu!" tangan besarnya mengusap halus surai biru langit.

Malam itu juga ia menggunakan ruangan besar untuk belajar, ia tercenung, bagaimana mungkin ada perpustakaan pribadi selengkap ini.

Ia tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang tengah mengintip, lalu menyeringai.

.

.

Tetsuya tidak pernah lalai bekerja, walaupun tugas kuliahnya bertumpuk.

Beberapa kali ia tertidur di ruangan penuh buku itu, dan biasanya Kiyoshi Teppei atau Sakurai Ryou akan membangunkannya, menyuruhkan pindah ke kamar.

Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau tuan mudanya terkadang menemani, walaupun hanya duduk di sofa sambil bekerja dengan ipad-nya.

.

.

Hari itu Tetsuya gelisah, pasalnya tuan mudanya tidak juga beranjak dari meja makan, padahal ia harus bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampus.

"Jam berapa kuliahmu, Tetsuya ?" suara itu memecah keheningan.

Pemuda yang berdiri di belakang kursi tuannya, menjawab pelan.

"Hmm ?" Surai merah itu menoleh.

"Jam 8.30, tuan." masih dalam suara pelan.

Pria muda itu mendengus.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih di situ? cepat ganti bajumu kita segera berangkat." sukses membuat sepasang cerulean membulat.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, cepatlah aku tidak mau kesiangan gara-gara kau lambat!" suara rendah penuh perintah.

Kiyoshi yang ada disampingnya hanya tersenyum. Lalu berbisik, "cepatlah Seijuurou-sama tidak suka menunggu," raut gugup nampak jelas pada wajah mungil. Dalam benaknya Tetusya menghitung waktu perjalanan, ia tahu, ia pasti akan kesiangan sampai di kampus.

Seketika ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri hendak meninggalkan tuannya yang tengah mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet setelah sarapan.

Ada rasa geli melihat kelakuan bocah itu. Kepalanya sedikit menggeleng, bibirnya menyeringai.

Tuannya itu lambat sekali di kamar mandi, lalu makannya juga santai sekali, rutuk Tetsuya.

Padahal Seijuurou melakukan semuanya dengan normal seperti biasa yang ia lakukan. Namun di mata Tetsuya yang dikejar waktu semuanya serba lelet. Salahkan dirinya yang bangun kesiangan karena ketiduran di perpustakaan, _searching_ segala macam info dengan dalih sebagai sumber referensi tugasnya.

Ia terlambat berpakaian, dua deret kancing seragamnya beberapa kali salah masuk lubang, belum lagi membereskan rambutnya yang mencuat kemana-mana, ia berlari ke kamar tuannya, untung saja lelaki bersurai merah itu sudah bangun dan tengah berada dikamar mandi. Tetsuya memilah baju yang akan dikenakan tuannya di _walk in closet_.

Tangan tengah menurunkan kemeja putih saat Seijuuro tepat di depannya hanya menggunakan handuk membelit bagian pinggangnya, tetesan air meluncur di dada bidangnya. Tetsuya terlambat menyiapkan _bathrobe_.

Tatapan Tetsuya segera beralih pada pantalon dan jas berwarna mocca, lalu dasi berwarna coklat tua.

"Maaf, saya terlambat Seijuurou-sama." Cicitnya. Seijuurou hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya.

"Ambilkan aku handuk satu lagi!" tuannya memerintah, "keringkan badanku!" perintah lagi. Sepasang rubi yang berdiri di depan cermin setinggi dirinya menyeringai, bagaimana tangan kecil berbalut handuk putih tengah membantu mengeringkan tubuh kokoh miliknya. Alis merah terangkat sebelah saat irisnya melihat arsir merah muda di kedua pipi putih Tetsuya.

Pagi itu sedikit kacau dirasakan Tetsuya, tapi tidak untuk Seijuurou dengan tenang menyelesaikan rutinitas paginya.

Tetsuya berlari ke arah gerbang depan, ia berkhayal jika saja ia punya sayap, pastinya bisa dengan segera terbang ke kampusnya.

Di gerbang sedan mewah tengah berhenti. Kening Tetsuya berkerut, apa tuannya ketinggalan sesuatu? Karena biasanya ia yang meyiapkan semuanya.

Baru saja pemuda itu membungkuk di samping mobil, untuk bertanya. Sebuah perintah terdengar.

"Cepat naik!" suaranya begitu tegas.

"T tuan..."

"Aku bilang cepat naik, Tetsuya." Sangat tidak sabar.

Tangan kecilnya menekan handle pintu dan segera duduk disamping tuannya, kejadian berulang lagi pikirnya.

"Seijuurou-sama, haltenya terlewati," telunjuknya mengarah ke tempat itu.

Tapi Seijuurou tidak peduli, ia malah mempercepat lari kendaraannya. Tetsuya semakin gugup.

Ia mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada _safety belt_ yang melintang di dadanya.

Selama perjalanan keduanya hanya diam.

"Nah sekarang turunlah!" Suara tegas itu terdengar lagi.

Mata lebar mengerjap.

"H hai Seijuurou-sama..." Tetsuya masih dengan kegugupannya keluar dari mobil dan berdiri membungkuk sampai mobil itu melewatinya. Ia merutuk dalam hatinya alangkah tidak santun dirinya, sudah diantar tetapi tidak mengucapkan terima kasih.

Ada seringai pada wajah tampan, yang tidak diketahui Tetsuya.

.

Jam delapan malam biasanya acara makan malam Akashi Seijuurou sudah selesai. Tapi pria muda itu masih saja duduk di kursi. Ia membuka surat kabar hari itu, sebenarnya berita yang tercetak sudah basi, karena semua infonya berasal dari hari kemarin.

Tetsuya masih berdiri. Menunggu. Makan malam para pelayan di rumah itu dilakukan bila tuannya telah selesai bersantap. Seijuurou tahu itu.

"Tetsuya, duduklah!"

Pemuda yang tengah menatap ujung sepatu itu, merasakan sodokan sikut Kiyoshi. Dagunya terangkat sedikit.

"Y ya, Seijuurou-sama." nada bertanya.

"Duduklah!" tanpa mengangkat wajah dari lembaran koran.

"Cepat lakukan, Kuroko-kun!" bisik Kiyoshi. Tangan kecil menarik perlahan kursi lalu ia duduk di depan tuannya.

"Minta maid membawakan makanan untuk Tetsuya !" Ucapnya tenang pada Kiyoshi.

"Eeh..." mata lebar itu membulat.

"Baik, Seijuurou-sama." Suara berat Kiyoshi menjawab.

"S Seijuurou-sama, sa saya makan dibelakang saja." Tubuh mungil setengah berdiri, namun tidak jadi sorot tajam membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

Ia duduk kembali, tak lama dua orang maid sudah menata hidangan untuk makan malamnya.

"Makan sekarang!" ucapnya penuh perintah.

"Kiyoshi-san, dan yang lain juga segera selesaikan makan malam." Sesaat ia menatap pria setengah baya yang berdiri di depannya.

Pelayan senior itu membungkuk, mundur lalu pergi ke belakang.

Di ruangan itu tinggal mereka berdua.

Sepasang sendok garpu, dan sepasang sumpit masih belum berpindah. Tetsuya hanya menatap semua hidangan yang ada di depannya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau diam seperti itu, Tetsuya? Atau kau mau aku suapi?" suara tenang tuannya serasa bergema di ruangan yang sepi itu. Takut-takut ia ambil sumpit lalu menyendokan nasi ke dalam mangkuk.

"Cepat habiskan!" Sepasang rubi tak lepas dari bacaan di depannya.

Sebenarnya Tetsuya bukanlah dari keluarga yang kurang mampu, makanan yang ada di depannya pun biasa ia santap di rumahnya. ia percaya kalau masakan ibunya pasti lebih lezat dari ini.

Tuannya yang masih membaca membuatnya grogi, tangannya gemetar, saat mengunyah makanan itu tidak mau lembut, ia seperti menelan gumpalan kerikil.

"Kau makan sendiri lalu bereskan mejanya aku akan ke kamarku." lelaki itu beranjak.

Helaan nafas lega menyembur dari celah kecil mulutnya.

Sekali lagi ia tatap makanan yang tersaji di meja. Tiba-tiba ia rindu pada bundanya.

Diusap sudut matanya. "Kaa-san, tou-san…" rintihnya pilu. Dalam bayangannya pasti kedua orang tuanya akan kecewa melihat Tetsuya seperti ini, keluarga Kuroko bukan keluarga miskin yang hina, mereka membesarkan Tetsuya tidak kurang suatu apapun, malah berlebih, ayahnya menduduki posisi penting di perusahaan besar, sedangkan ibunya seorang dokter spesialis anak. Tak mau berlama-lama di meja itu, Tetsuya segera menyelesaikan makannya.

Dirinya tidak tahu kalau di balik pintu yang bercelah seseorang mendengar rintihannya.

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

Note :

Readers yang baik, terimakasih sudah membaca, mem-follow, favorite, dan memberikan komen... C:

Cerita ini alurnya lambat...jadi mohon bersabar ya readers...

.

Love

Mel~


	4. Foolish 4

Suasana hening saat itu, hanya bunyi lamat keyboard yang tengah diketuk, membentuk kata lalu kalimat pada layar monitor. Buku teks terbuka menjadi acuan, sebagian dikutip, berpindah ke halaman digital, pada setiap akhir kalimat dibubuhkan halaman buku yang ia salin beserta nama penulisnya. Entah mengutip langsung atau parafrase yang jelas ia bukanlah plagiat yang mengakui tulisan orang lain sebagai tulisannya sendiri.

Buku-buku dipilah menjadi referensinya, ditumpuk di samping sebotol air mineral, persiapan kalau-kalau ia kehausan ketika tengah bekerja, kepala pelayan bilang ia tidak boleh membawa makanan ke ruangan ini, khawatir akan mengotori buku-buku, perlakukan sama dengan aturan umum perpustakaan dimana pun. Lagipula ia baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

::

::

 **FOOLISH**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

::

::

"Kau masih belajar, Tetsuya?" suara itu mendekat, tubuh mungil itu segera berdiri, membelakangi meja belajar.

"Ha'i Seijuurou-sama, saya sedang mengerjakan tugas, apakah meja kerja ini akan digunakan?" tubuh mungil berbalik, tangan kurus hendak membereskan buku yang berserak. Seijuurou menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin membaca buku di sini." Langkahnya santai menghampiri rak buku, ia sudah tahu buku apa yang ingin dibaca, serta letaknya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting.

Seijuurou mendudukan dirinya di sofa empuk tak jauh dari meja kerja. Keduanya tenggelam dalam kegiatannya masing-masing.

Mungkin cuma satu orang yang serius. Serius mengawasi. Satunya lagi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena merasa tengah diawasi, padahal orang itu terlihat seperti sedang membaca sambil memunggunginya.

Seijuurou hanya menyeringai melihat Tetsuya yang tampaknya gelisah, ia menatap sosok itu dari pantulan cermin berbingkai kuningan yang menempel di depan tempatnya duduk.

.

"Kiyoshi-san, minta maid menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua orang." Kepala pelayan itu mengangguk, ia memberi isyarat pada wanita berseragam hitam dengan apron putih berenda yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan tuannya.

"Tetsuya duduklah, makan sarapanmu!" sesaat hidangan tersaji.

Pemuda itu tak berani membantah karena mata rubi emas itu menusuk tajam iris biru langitnya.

"Hari apa saja kau kuliah pagi?" tanya pria itu tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari pisau yang tengah mengoleskan mentega pada roti tawar.

Lirih Tetsuya menjawab.

"Hmp, hari-hari itu, kau tidak usah memakai seragammu, biar tidak repot." Kepala biru muda hanya ngangguk.

Segala perintah tuannya tidak bisa ia bantah.

Tanpa Tetsuya tahu ternyata setiap kuliah pagi, Seijuurou akan memaksanya untuk pergi bersama, dan Tetsuya tidak pernah nyaman dengan hanya duduk disamping majikannya.

"Tuan, ijinkan saya yang memegang kemudi." Suatu saat ia meminta, tapi hanya mendapat dengusan.

"Tidak, terimakasih, aku tak ingin body mobilku tergores karena kecerobohanmu." Suaranya tuannya sangat menohok. Walaupun tidak sebagus milik tuannya tapi di rumah Tetusya ada dua buah mobil, masing-masing milik ayah dan bundanya.

Kalau boleh memilih ia lebih suka naik bis, duduk dengan santai menikmati perjalanan. Rute bis memang lebih jauh bila dibandingkan dengan mobil pribadi. Tapi tiga perempat jam itu cukup membuatnya nyaman, matanya mulai terbiasa menatapi gedung-gedung yang dilalui, taman dengan pohon-pohon yang mulai menggugurkan daunnya, ia juga mulai hafal berapa stopan yang dilaluinya. Saat masih tinggal di rumahnya, Tetsuya hanya tinggal berjalan atau setengah berlari bila jam kuliah hampir tiba.

Terkadang ia tersenyum sendiri, bila stopan pertama merah, maka stopan selanjutnya biasanya akan menyala merah pula. Di halte gerbang utama kampusnya ia akan turun dan bergegas melintasi halaman rektorat, berbelok ke kiri, dan menyusuri lorong. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari bertemu dengan kakaknya atau pun Shigehiro.

Ia yang biasanya betah berlama-lama di perpustakaan kampus, sekarang harus menghindarinya, karena sosok tinggi bersurai abu-abu seringkali terlihat berada di sekitar gedung dengan lobi luas, perpustakaan kampusnya.

.

Hari itu tepat dua minggu Tetsuya menjadi pelayan di rumah keluarga Akashi.

Hanya dua kali ia pulang ke tempat tinggalnya, dan itupun ia mencari waktu yang tepat agar tidak bertemu keduanya. Ia datang hanya untuk membawa buku-buku dan beberapa potong pakaian.

"Kuroko!" Saat ia memasuki kamarnya, kepala biru itu menoleh.

"Ya ampun kemana saja kau selama ini, aku dan kakakmu mencari kemana-mana, sampai-sampai Mayuzumi-san sakit!" Tetsuya hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ogiwara-kun, terimakasih sudah menjaga kakakku." Ucapnya pelan.

Ia tidak sudi melihat pemuda itu, bayangannya kembali saat orang itu hanya berbalut selimut biru muda milik kakaknya, surai oranye-nya kusut masai, leher dan selangkanya di penuhi ruam keunguan menutup jejak geligi sementara dari pahanya mengalir lendir menetes hingga ke lantai, penampilan seperti telah dibantai habis-habisan, bahkan untuk berdiri saja tubuhnya gemetar. Sedangkan sang kakak menyusul dengan senjatanya yang masih terhunus belum disembunyikan dalam bahan tipis piyama.

Kedua pasang mata mereka menatap Tetsuya seperti mengahkimi, seolah ia tertangkap basah mengintip kegiatan intim mereka.

Ia tidak mau bertemu orang ini, tidak! Ia hanya ingin melupakan pemandangan menjijikan yang mengotori matanya saja.

"Kau tinggal dimana sekarang?" ada nada khawatir yang kental dalam ucapan orang itu.

Tanpa diketahui Tetsuya, Shigehiro mengirim pesan pada Chihiro.

.

"Shigehiro dimana Tetsuya ?" nafasnya tersengal, pemuda itu berlari dari kampusnya, meninggalkan perkuliahan yang masih setengah jalan, ke café mereka yang sudah dua jam buka tampak hanya beberapa orang di sana, karena masih pagi, ditambah dua mahasiswa pekerja part time yang bertugas sebagai waiters.

"Kuroko tidak bisa aku tahan, ia hanya mengambil buku-bukunya dan beberapa pakaian." Ucapnya pelan, Chihiro mendengus. Hanya menahan sebentar saja tidak becus rutuknya.

Sebelumnya Chihiro mencari sang adik kemana-mana, ia takut terjadi sesuatu, apalagi ia dititipi pemuda mungil itu oleh bibi kesayangannya. Wanita cantik yang sosoknya mirip sang sepupu, bertubuh mungil dengan iris biru yang sama cantiknya.

Kalau saja boleh, Chihiro tidak keberatan jatuh cinta pada dua sosok itu, keduanya terlalu mempesona. Tapi mana mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada adik ayahnya. Tapi kalau kepada adik sepupunya boleh, kan?

Ia juga tahu semua keluarga besarnya akan menentang, jadi hanya bisa memendam perasaannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya, malaikat tanpa sayap, tanpa lingkaran putih di kepalanya. Ia juga sangat takut bila dua sosok cantik itu akan membencinya.

Niat hati ingin mengalihkan pesona si biru muda dari benaknya kepada pemuda berhelai oranye, malah dirinya yang kemudian dibenci sepupu tersayangnya. Sial sekali!

Mayuzumi Chihiro selalu marah-marah setelah kepergian Tetsuya, apalagi ia tidak menemukannya dimana pun, tidak di kampus tidak juga di rumah teman-temannya. Dan yang membuatnya paling kesal, adiknya tidak mau menjawab panggilan telepon. Saking kesalnya ia pernah membanting handphone hingga hancur.

Tidak saja gawainya yang hancur, ternyata hatinya juga, sampai akhirnya jatuh sakit karena tidak memperhatikan asupan gizi.

Kabar bahwa sang adik pulang membuatnya lega. Tapi ia kembali kesal karena tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Ya, setidaknya dia masih mau kuliah, dan baik-baik saja." tapi pikiran buruknya menjalar kemana-mana.

Tetsuya-nya begitu manis, siapa yang menampungnya selama ini? Apa Tante genit yang gemas dengan keimutannya, atau om-om flamboyant yang suka pada pemuda cantik seperti Tetsuya? Saat itu juga tubuh tinggi Chihiro gemetar. Ia bertekad akan menemukan adiknya di kampus.

.

.

Bahu mungilnya tiba-tiba saja disampiri tangan kokoh. Ia tidak bisa lari lagi kali ini.

"Tetsuya, ayo pulang!" ucapnya begitu tangan kakaknya membelit.

"Lepas nii-san!" tubuh kecil itu tidak bisa melepas rangkulan kakaknya. Ia diseret untuk mengikuti langkah panjang menuju cafe milik mereka.

"Selama ini kau tinggal dimana? Mengapa tidak mau pulang, kalau bibi tahu pasti akan cemas!" diakhiri dengan dengusan.

"Bukan urusan nii-san!" tubuh kecil itu berusaha melepas rangkulan lengan yang hampir mencekik lehernya. "Kau tidak bisa pergi sesuka hati lagi!" nada rendah terdengar dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, tubuh jangkungnya hampir membungkuk untuk mempererat rangkulan, takut sosok itu melarikan diri.

"Aku masih ada kelas, Chi-nii, lepaskan! Sesak!" ia mencubiti lengan yang tak kalah putih dari miliknya.

"Bohong! Hari ini kuliahmu hanya sampai jam 14.30, dan itu baru saja berakhir." Kakak sepupunya tahu semua jadwal kelas yang Tetsuya ikuti.

"Tapi ada tambahan jam 15.00 nanti, pengganti minggu lalu karena dosennya sakit, Chi-nii." Tetsuya megap-megap kekurangan pasokan oksigen karena batang lehernya tertekan lengan panjang Chihiro.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut ke kelasmu!" kedua tubuh itu memutar arah, tidak jadi ke arah gerbang, "Terus aku akan mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, nii-saan." Suara Tetsuya memelas. Chihiro melirik adiknya yang tidak berdaya. "Aku akan menunggumu selama apapun! Jangan harap bisa kabur dariku bocah bandel!" masih dalam nada rendah.

"Tapi aku tidak mau pulang, aku benci tempat itu dan semua isinya!" bisik Tetsuya parau, dan ini tentu saja masih dapat ditangkap telinga Chihiro, ada rasa sakit pada dada pemuda berpostur tinggi, serta rasa bersalah pada sosok yang masih saja ia rangkul.

"Tetsuya, selama ini kau tinggal dimana, katakan padaku!" suara Chihiro tajam, kakaknya memang seringkali judes kalau sedang kesal. Tapi dengan keras kepala Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala.

Melihat sepupunya baik-baik saja, ia sedikit tenang, secara fisik Tetsuya tidak berubah, masih sama seperti ketika ia meninggalkan tempatnya tinggal.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga Chihiro merasa sedih karena sikapnya membuat Tetsuya pergi. Ia tahu sebenarnya Tetsuya menyukai Shigehiro, tapi karena keegoisan keduanya menyebabkan sang adik tidak mau lagi tinggal di tempat itu.

Apa Tetsuya pikir ia tidak sakit saat melihatnya pergi ? Hari itu, begitu matahari mulai tergelincir ia tidak bisa mempertahankan sikap tenangnya yang ditahan sejak sosok kecil itu membanting pintu lalu pergi, ia memang tidak kuat melihatnya, walau pun ia berusaha menangkap pantulan dari beberapa gelas yang terpajang, menampilkan bayangan tidak jelas Tetsuya. Belum lagi Shigehiro yang terus memintanya mencari Tetsuya.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Bibi Akemi kalau ia menanyakan anaknya?" rutuknya berkali-kali, ia masih beruntung sampai saat terakhir bibi cantik bersurai sama dengan Tetsuya tidak pernah menghubunginya.

"Chi-nii, aku masih belum mau pulang, dan untuk tempat tinggalku, nanti akan kuberitahu, tidak sekarang. Jangan memaksaku dan tambah membencimu." Mata kelabu mendelik tidak suka. Bibirnya akan melancarkan protes sebelum Tetsuya berkata, "Setiap hari aku menelepon kaa-san, jadi Chi-nii tidak usah khawatir."

Hati Chihiro mencelos, tapi tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Adiknya kalau marah tidak ada satupun yang bisa membantahnya. Ia terpaksa mengalah.

.

.

Wajah Tetsuya selalu merona setiap melihat tuannya di pagi hari, bagaimana tidak, kedua iris menawan itu selalu disuguhi tubuh sempurna basah dan segar dengan wangi maskulin. Memabukkan.

Selalu ia palingkan wajahnya, berusaha mengalihkan tatapan dari sosok tampan yang sepertinya menyuguhkan diri untuk dikagumi.  
Pria ia tidak segan membuka _bathrobe_ -nya, lagi-lagi memamerkan tubuhnya.

Seringkali Tetsuya merutuki tuannya yang tak tahu malu. Ia bukan kasim yang ada di istana yang dikebiri agar tidak mempunyai hasrat seksual.

"Mana kemejaku, Tetsuya?" Suara maskulin itu terdengar berat, yang ditanya hanya ingin mengurung diri dalam _walk in closet_ besar, ingin menghindari tuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tiba-tiba saja suara berat itu sudah ada di belakangnya, seketika Tetsuya berbalik. Matanya terpaku pada iris merah emas yang hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

Tetsuya membatu ia bahkan bisa menghisap wangi pasta gigi dari mulut Seijuurou. Seringai terbit, membuat Tetsuya berjengit takut.

Tapi hanya sekejap, Seijuurou mengambil kemeja yang tanpa sadar didekap Tetsuya, membentuk serabut kusut pada fabrik yang sudah licin disetrika, lalu meninggalkan pemuda mungil yang hampir merosot, lemas. Tuannya membuatnya jantungan.

"Mana dasiku?" suaranya dari luar lemari sebesar ruangan terdengar.

Hari itu sang pelayan baru terganggu kesehatannya. Akashi Seijuuro membuatnya hampir menjadi pasien penyakit dalam, khususnya jantung. Tetsuya membenturkan kepalanya.  
"Tetsuya dasiku!" Kesal pada nada suaranya.

.

Pria muda itu semakin tampak segar, tidak ada bias stress dari rautnya wajahnya yang tampan walaupun telah mengerjakan tugas dengan beban yang begitu berat.  
Terkadang ia ingin segera pulang, dan bertemu dengan sosok cantik yang tanpa sadar telah menjeratnya.

Seijuurou ingin membuat mata cantik itu menjadi sayu, pipi putih menjadi merah, bibir ranum menjadi bengkak, membuatnya tak lagi bisa berpikir rasional. Tapi itu masih dalam benaknya saja.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

* * *

.

Dear readers,

Ini lanjutan keempat Foolish, saya akan coba publish secara berkala, mudah-mudahan ga ada halangan.

Sankyou sudah meluangkan waktu membaca, folow, favorite, juga komen.

.

Love

Mel~


	5. Foolish 5

Dalam rumah besar itu ada peraturan yang tidak tertulis tapi sangat nyata dirasakan seluruh sosok yang ada di dalamnya. Perbedaan derajat.

Kasta mereka nyata dibagi dua, tuan dan abdi atau budak? Sama saja. Yang jelas satu pihak harus selalu menuruti perintah, tanpa bantahan.

Kasta rendah melekat pada semua yang bekerja di mansion itu, dengan identitas berupa seperangkat pakaian yang harus dikenakan saat mereka bekerja. Termasuk seorang pemuda mungil dengan wajah yang begitu rupawan, hingga membuat tuan mudanya tergoda. Posisi rendah membuat tuannya mempunyai kekuasaan memperlakukannya sekehendak hati.

Kuroko Tetsuya sebenarnya bukan orang bodoh dan rendah, tetapi jalan hidupnya menyeret pada situasi ini.

::

::

 **FOOLISH**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

Warning :

- **M -**

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

::

::

Kuroko Tetsuya selalu berhati-hati saat melayani tuannya, ia belajar banyak dari Sakurai Ryou. Seringkali alisnya bertaut, perlakuan tuannya sangat berbeda. Akhir-akhir ini perlakuannya membuat Tetsuya mengelus dada, jantung berdebar, dan pipi memanas.

Entah kapan semua ini mulai terjadi, apakah sejak Seijuurou yang selalu sengaja membuka _bathrobe_ -nya saat selesai mandi pagi, atau saat-saat ritualnya membersihkan diri sebelum makan malam, ia akan berendam dalam _bathtube_ yang air hangatnya Tetsuya siapkan, ditambah beberapa tetes minyak esensial wewangian aroma terapi pengusir penat, wangi citrus dan pepermint menguar lembut, menenangkan. Lalu pria itu membuka semua fabriknya, untuk berendam, kemudian meminta pelayan mungil itu menggosok punggungnya.

"Aku tidak mau lantai kamarku basah karena tetesan air dari bajumu, buka celana dan vest-mu!" suaranya datar, tapi matanya menatap baju yang dikenakan pelayan, yang sengaja ia ciprati.

Tetsuya hanya bisa melongo mendapati pakaiannya basah.

"Tolong jangan basahi bajuku, Seiju-aww...hentikan!" Ia cemberut, tangan mungil berusaha merebut shower dari tangan tuannya, tapi gagal, malah sekujur tubuhnya basah, diseprot air.

Seijuurou menyeringai, menahan tawa. Mahluk cantik itu basah kuyup dengan wajah yang lucu.

"Makanya buka kataku!" nada perintah kembali datar.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau masuk angin, Seijuurou-sama seenaknya saja!" suara kecil itu seakan merajuk. Dalam hati tuannya merasa senang, selama ini semua pelayannya patuh, tapi dia juga belum pernah mengerjai pelayan lain seperti ini. Benar-benar menghibur.

"Biar saja lantai kamar Seijuurou-sama basah, nanti akan aku pel atau minta Sakurai-kun mengepelnya." ucapnya sambil menggosok punggung tuannya. Kembali tuannya menyeringai.

Ujung-ujung jari kecil Tetsuya seringkali menyentuh kulit punggung tegap Seijuurou, membuat tuannya merasakan sensasi ritmis yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Bahkan sampai ke hati. Membuatnya kecanduan.

Hampir setiap malam kejadian itu berulang, sampai akhirnya tangan kokoh menariknya hingga berkubangnya dua orang itu dalam bak porselen putih, air tumpah ruah membasahi lantai kamar mandi.

"Tadi aku sudah mandi, kalau aku demam, Seijuurou-sama harus bertanggung jawab!" ucap Tetsuya kesal.

"Hoo, jadi kalau kau demam aku harus menikahimu?" ucapnya dengan sinis, membuat Tetsuya semakin kesal.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari perutku!" tubuh kecil itu berusaha melepas belitan tangan kokoh pria dibelakangnya.

"Diamlah Tetsuya, biarkan aku begini sejenak." Tubuh mereka terendam air hangat, tapi sekarang pelayan itu tak berani bergerak, dengkuran halus tuannya terdengar.

Tetsuya menatap jemarinya yang keriput karena lama berendam.

"Aah ternyata aku tertidur, Tetsuya enak buat dipeluk." suaranya serupa igauan.

"Seijuurou-sama, sebaiknya berbilas, saya tidak ingin makan malamnya nanti keburu dingin." ucap pelayannya berusaha melepas pelukan.

Seijuurou terkekeh bukan dirinya yang lapar, tapi perut Tetsuya yang berdendang riang.

"Bilang saja kau lapar!" ejeknya. Kembali wajah cantik itu cemberut.

Sakurai Ryou dan Kiyoshi Teppei melongo ketika Tetsuya keluar kamar tuannya hanya memakai bathrobe putih milik tuannya, menenteng keranjang berisi seragamnya dan baju kerja sang tuan. Kedua orang itu saling menatap, lalu mengangkat bahu. Terlebih saat itu sang tuan muda keluar menuju meja makan.

Malam berikutnya kejadian berulang, namun Tetsuya telah melepas celana panjangnya. Posisinya pun sama, sang tuan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Seijuurou-sama..." tubuh mungil itu gelisah, berkali ingin lepas tetapi dekapan semakin kuat. Tetsuya tidak nyaman karena tubuh belakang bawahnya seolah diketuk-ketuk, belum lagi tangan kokoh itu menjalar kemana-mana, tuannya telah melepas singlet basah yang pakainya.

Jeritan tertahan seringkali terdengar, saat tangan itu nakal menyusup pada boksernya. Seringai tampak pada wajah tampan itu.

"Seijuurou-sama kumohon, hentikanhh..."  
"Belum manis, aku masih ingin lagi khh!"  
"Sus...suh...sudakh cukup aaakh..."

Penggalan kalimat yang diikuti desahan dan sengalan nafas terdengar dari kamar luas bercat putih tulang.

Pegas pada matras empuk memantul-mantul sesuai gerakan si dominan, yang mendesak-desakan diri pada tubuh mungil yang kelelahan, beberapa kali tubuh dibawahnya menggelinjang, menahan diri, menahan hasrat. Jemari kecilnya meremat pelapis matras yang berbahan halus, menahan segala rasa yang tubuhnya terima, mengaduk perasaannya. Ia merasakan sangat nyeri di bagian bawah.

Ia benci diperlakukan begini, tapi disaat yang bersamaan ledakan-ledakan rasa puas seakan mengantarnya ke langit ke tujuh, ke nirwana yang penuh warna.  
Sensasi yang baru beberapa hari ini ia rasakan, sakit memang tapi tuannya pintar sekali memanjakannya.

Dan ini yang kesekian kalinya setelah tangan kokoh itu menariknya ke atas tempat tidur.

Tetsuya selalu saja tidak kuasa menolak. Pria itu telah membuatnya jatuh. Jatuh yang sebenarnya di bawah kedua kaki kokohnya.

.  
.

Semua orang yang ada di mansion itu tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh tuan mudanya, kecuali pasangan suami istri Akashi yang tengah berkeliling dunia menikmati liburan mereka, dengan dalih inspeksi perusahaan di belahan dunia yang lain.

Semua perlakuan tuannya tidak bisa dibenarkan, mereka juga tahu kalau pemuda mungil bukanlah penggoda, hanya karena memiliki tubuh mungil, berwajah inosen, serta sikap yang pendiam. Tapi mereka bisa apa? Posisi sebagai pelayan dan derajat rendah tidak mengijinkan mereka untuk membuat penolakan atau bantahan.

Wajah cantiknya yang seringkali meringis kesakitan membuat para pelayan lainnya bersimpati.

Kiyoshi Teppei terutama, kadang menatap Tetsuya sedih, seringkali ia memerintah pelayan lain untuk menyediakan air hangat di ofuro belakang agar Tetsuya bisa berendam. Yang paling sering disuruh tentunya Sakurai Ryou, pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Tetsuya dengan sabar akan membawanya pada bak yang telah ia siapkan.

Semuanya menyayangi sosok mungil itu, tapi tak sedikit maid yang iri. Ingin diperlakukan seperti selir di istana khayalan, disentuh putra mahkota yang tampan dan gagah. Nyatanya sepasang iris itu tidak pernah berminat memandang mereka.

.

.

Hari itu sudah jam 10 malam, tapi tuannya belum juga datang, 'mungkin Seijuurou-sama lembur hari ini.' Pikir Tetsuya, ia sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan tuannya, hanya tinggal air hangat untuk mandi.

Ia rapikan kasur lebar, setelah mengganti spreinya dengan yang baru. Ia sudah sering merasakan nyamannya tempat itu, sekali lagi ia usap lembar kain halus yang menutup matras kualitas terbaik itu. Ia tinggalkan kamar tuannya menuju tempat belajarnya.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu perpustakaan matanya menangkap sosok tuannya, kewajiban pelayan tentu melayani majikannya, bukan?

Dengan segera Tetsuya menghampirinya, mengambil tas kerja, namun disamping tuannya ada satu koper yang tampak asing untuknya, saat bibirnya hendak mengucap salam, sesosok cantik memeluk tubuh tegap Seijuurou dari belakang.

"Tetsuya, suruh pelayan menyiapkan kamar tamu untuknya." Ucap tuannya memerintah.  
"Tidak mau ssu, aku ingin tidur di kamarmu, Akashicchi, aku rindu padamu." Mata beriris coklat madu berbinar tangannya tidak lepas dari tubuh Seijuurou.

Pemuda merah itu terkekeh, "Baiklah, siapkan kamarku, Tetsuya!" Satu lagi perintah.  
Pelayan mungil itu hanya mengangguk. "Air mandinya disiapkan sekarang, tuan?" tanyanya, Seijuurou hanya mengangguk.

Ekor mata Tetsuya menangkap pemuda pirang yang masih memeluk tuannya lalu mereka berciuman. Biru muda segera berpaling meninggalkan keduanya.

.

"Tunangan Seijuurou-sama yang model terkenal itu sudah datang." ucap seorang maid pada rekannya. Mereka saling berbisik tapi masih sampai di telinga Tetsuya.

"Kise Ryouta-sama sangat tampan!" ucap rekannya, lalu mereka terkikik. Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya.

Ia bawa tubuhnya menjauh dari kamar tuannya setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas. Memilih untuk tenggelam dalam materi dan tugas kuliahnya di dalam perpustakaan pribadi rumah itu, menyelami konten bahan referensi yang menumpuk di mejanya.

Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas berat. Lelah. Entah karena apa.

Tapi ia memompa semangatnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas mengambilalih rasa lelah.

Ia harus segera lulus agar bisa segera pulang ke Osaka, mengelola dan mengajar di sebuah taman kanak-kanak milik keluarganya. Terakhir kali pulang ia pernah digelayuti bocah-bocah imut. Pasti akan menyenangkan kalau berada di tengah mereka.

Matanya terpejam ia jadi ingat bundanya, wanita paling cantik dan lembut, apalagi saat ia menangani pasien-pasien belia yang kadang masih belum bisa menunjukkan dimana yang sakit ketika ditanya, hanya tangis atau kerutan diwajah yang masih dipenuhi lemak bayi.

"Kaa-san, aku ingin pulang." bisiknya. Lalu ia mengirimkan email pada wanita penuh kasih itu.

Malam semakin larut, kelopak iris biru langit itu semakin berat, perlahan menutup. Kepalanya terkulai dengan bantalan tangan di depan komputer yang masih menyala.

Wajah bundanya dalam bayangan semakin jelas begitu pula dengan belaian pada pucuk kepala disusul kecupan-kecupan halus, di kening, mata, pipi, ujung hidung, bahkan lumatan lembut di bibirnya.

.

Sarapan pagi hari itu sangat berbeda karena kehadiran sosok bersurai kuning yang ceria, ia mengoceh kesana kemari.

Beberapa maid dan butler berdiri di belakang dua tuan muda dibuat sibuk dengan permintaan yang harus segera dipenuhi. Termasuk Tetsuya, wajah itu tampak datar walaupun harus melayani calon tunangan tuannya.

Pagi ini ia tidak mendatangi kamar luas itu karena pasti akan mengganggu privacy keduanya. Apalagi saat ini akhir pekan, tuannya tidak pergi ke tempat kerja.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke kamarku, Tetsuya?" Saat ia menuangkan teh ke cangkir Seijuurou yang setengah isi.

"Maaf Seijuurou-sama, saya pikir anda tidak ingin diganggu." ucapnya tanpa merasa perlu menatap pria yang duduk dengan tenang menyuapkan omelet.

"Tentu saja kau akan mengganggu kalau datang ke kamar kami, ssu." Ada lirikan tajam pada wajah manis yang baru saja menyodorkan cangkir berisi _earl grey_.

"Tapi aku perlu pelayan yang menyiapkan bajuku, seperti biasa." timpal Seijuurou.

"Aku bisa menyiapkannya, Akasicchi!" Mata beriris madu mendelik.

"Hnn." hanya desahan kecil dari celah bibir Seijuurou.

.

Setelah sarapan, Tetsuya mengganti seragam pelayannya dengan t-shirt dan celana pendek selutut, ia tahu angin musim gugur berhembus dingin, tapi ia ingin sejenak saja meregangkan otot-otot lembeknya dengan bermain basket di lapangan belakang rumah besar itu.

Men- _drible_ bola mengelilingi lapangan, men-shoot, lay up, memantul-mantulkan bola oranye diantara dua kaki putihnya. Wajah memerah, keringat bercucuran, kulit putihnya seolah berkilauan bersinar disiram cahaya matahari pagi.

"Akashicchi, ayolah jangan diam terus di rumah, aku ingin jalan-jalan ssu!" Rengek pemuda tinggi model internasional yang kini tinggal di New York.

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat di rumah hari ini, Ryouta," jawab Seijuurou.

"Tapi aku bosan, bosaan ssu." rengek Ryouta.

"Kalau kau mau sopirku bisa mengantarmu berkeliling, kemana saja kau perintahkan." Mata madu berbinar.

"Serius Akashicchi? Aku boleh jalan-jalan? Yeay..." serunya riang. Ia memeluk tubuh Seijuurou lalu mengecup sudut bibir pemuda bersurai merah, yang sebelumnya sudah memanggil sesorang butler untuk menyiapkan kendaraan.

.

"Seijuurou-sama!" seru Tetsuya ketika bola yang hendak dimasukkan ke dalam jaring, direbut, dipantulkan sejenak lalu dengan mulus masuk kedalam jaring.

"Lawan aku, Tetsuya!" Tuannya berseru.

Permainan berjalan sengit, keduanya menikmati permainan, walaupun tubuh kecilnya kelelahan, tapi Tetsuya senang, sampai akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk, kelelahan.

"A aku menyerah Seijuurou-sama." Sebelah tangannya diangkat, nafasnya tersengal keringatnya berlomba meluncur dari tubuh mungil, membasahi t-shirt sehingga mencetak tubuhnya.

Mata rubi tidak lepas dari sosok yang kelelahan, pemandangan yang biasa ia nikmati di ruang pribadinya.

"Tetsuya," ia angkat dagu lancip, bibir merah sangat menggodanya untuk dicecap. Dilumat.

Namun wajah itu berpaling. "Maaf Seijuurou-sama, saya berkeringat...!" sesaat akan bangkit, tiba-tiba saja lengan kokoh itu menariknya sehingga tubuh mereka bertumbukan, Seijuurou yang sudah kecanduan bau tubuh Tetsuya tak tahan untuk mendesaknya, menghisap bau tubuh serupa wangi vanila, membuatnya mabuk.

"Tetsuya, aku menginginkanmu." bisikan seduktif disertai hisapan di leher putih membuat sosok mungil gemetar.

Tapi pelayan itu masih berpikir rasional. "Seijuurou-sama seharusnya menemani Kise-san." Ia mencoba menghindarkan diri. Seijuurou hanya terkekeh.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu, Tetsuya." pelukan menyatukan tubuh basah mereka. "Dia baru calon tunanganku, belum jadi pasangan resmiku, jadi aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang aku mau, ayo Tetsuya!" seringai mengiringi ucapannya.

Hati pemuda mungil itu sakit, ia tahu selama ini ia hanya pelayan, dan sekarang ia baru mengerti hanya menjadi mainan tuannya saja.

Bodoh sekali.

"Maaf Seijuurou-sama, aku tidak mau," tangan kecilnya mencoba melepaskan kungkungan lengan kokoh yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Kau pelayanku, maka layani aku!" Mata merah emas berkilat-kilat. Suaranya datar tetapi ancaman terasa sangat kental.

Tiba-tiba ada rasa hina melingkupi hatinya. Ia tidak mampu berbuat banyak ketika tuannya menyeret ke kamar tidur luas itu.

Sesak memenuhi dada kecil saat ia memunguti pakaiannya lalu memakainya, beberapa butir bening tidak dapat ia tahan, meluncur mulus di kedua pipinya. Lalu ia merasakan dekapan merengkuh tubuhnya, lalu kecupan-kecupan di wajahnya dan lumatan lembut pada bibirnya ia rasakan.

"Kau boleh keluar dari kamarku sekarang, Tetsuya!" lirih Seijuurour berujar. Namun seperti pengusiran kejam di hati Tetsuya.

Sebenarnya apa arti dirinya untuk tuannya?

Hanya seorang pelayan?

Benarkah?

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

Note :

Readers sudah saia lanjutkan yaaa...

Jangan marah ya reader… Tetsuya-nya saia buat seperti ini, tidak berdaya, dan Seijuurou-nya seperti itu, egois sekali… gomeen…

Sankyu sudah meluangkan membacanya :D

.

Love

Mel~


	6. Foolish 6

Benarkah seseorang bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa melibatkan perasaan? Begitu dekat begitu intim, berulang kali dilakukan. Benarkah perasaan bisa dilenyapkan hanya dengan tingkat strata sosial yang dipegang teguh? Atau menutup mata mengingkari afeksi yang seharusnya melingkari hasrat dasar seorang manusia.

Hanya manusia bodoh yang mencoba bertahan dengan menumpulkan rasa, menanti mekarnya renjana tanpa tahu kapan waktunya tiba. Berharap, bermimpi, perasaan akan berbalas. Sampai realitas menghantam, mengoyaknya. Menyadarkan pada posisi rendah yang dipaksa harus disandang. Bahkan sengaja ditorehkan di keningnya, walaupun itu bukan yang hakiki.

Berlalu dan berbalik arah mungkin cara terbaik untuk mengobati luka. Menapaki hidup tanpa mengorek memori, melupakan adalah jalan yang paling memungkinkan dilakukan. Mengalihkan pikiran pada sesuatu yang lebih rasional, mungkin lebih bisa menguatkan hati.

::

::

 **FOOLISH**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

Warning :

- **M -**

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

::

::

Tetsuya termangu di teras belakang mansion menatap daun-daun momiji berwarna kemerahan satu persatu terlepas dari ranting, melayang lalu gugur, rebah diatas tanah lembab yang sudah tertutup daun serupa.

 _Autumn is a second spring when every leaf is a flower – Albert Camus_. Ia pernah membaca sepenggal kutipan saat membaca di perpustakaan pribadi tuannya. Lembar-lembar momiji kini sepenuhnya telah bertransformasi menjadi bunga – jingga kemerahan, tidak ada lagi klorofil yang tersisa. Sungguh cantik saat mata sewarna langit menatapnya, namun tragis saat bersamaan.

"Kau sedang apa, nak?" Suara berat itu membuatnya berpaling dari visualisasi alam yang tengah mempertontonkan satu fenomena alam, sebuah akhir dari siklus kehidupan. Kematian.

Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng.

"Oji-san, apakah semua pelayan di rumah ini diperlakukan seperti aku?" Suaranya terdengar lirih. Paruh baya itu mahfum dengan kondisi si pelayan muda.

"Apa maksudmu, Kuroko?" Kiyoshi mencoba mengulur waktu untuk berpikir menyiapkan jawaban.

"Apakah Seijuurou-sama memperlakukan pelayan lain sepertiku, harus melayani semua kebutuhannya termasuk yang di tempat tidur?" ucapannya semakin lirih, ada nada luka pada suaranya.

"Hahaha...ma…tentu saja tidak," paruh baya itu mencoba meringankan suasana, tapi tawanya hambar.

"Yang aku tahu baru kau saja, mungkin tuan muda tertarik padamu." ucap pelayan senior itu hati-hati, namun seolah memaklumi perbuatan tuannya.

"Mungkin dia hanya tertarik dengan tubuhku saja, oji-san, aku lihat mereka saling mencintai." Suara Tetsuya berbisik.

"Apa kau menyukainya dan berharap tuan muda menyukaimu?" pertanyaan membingungkan, mungkin Tetsuya berharap ada perasaan suka dari tuannya.

"Kita di sini hanya pelayan, Kuroko, jangan berharap lebih, kita dibayar untuk jasa yang kita diberikan." suara Kiyoshi seolah membuat lubang di hatinya, di jiwanya, nyeri. Dirinya semakin terhina, seolah tengah menjual tubuhnya.

Ada gumpalan bening di sudut mata indah itu. Pandangan pada garis-garis lintang di telapak tangannya mengabur. Apakah rahasia kehidupanku begitu buruk, isaknya.

"Maa... jangan menangis Kuroko, jalani saja hidup yang diberikan langit pada kita." Telapak tangan besar hangat itu membelai punggung rapuh yang mulai bergetar.

'Aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua, tapi aku tak bisa, Seijuurou-sama terlalu berharga untuk ditinggalkan,' batinnya. 'Tapi ini menyakitkan, apa yang harus aku lakukan, mungkinkah aku harus menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti,' sambungnya pilu.

.

.

"Akashicchi, lihat aku bawakan t-shirt ini, satu untukmu dan satu lagi untukku. Aku yakin kau suka, aku membelinya waktu ke Paris ssu," sehelai t-shirt merah diberikan, pemuda pirang itu meminta calonnya langsung memakai kaos itu, sama seperti dirinya.  
"Kita sangat serasi ya, ssu." Matanya tak lepas dari tubuh yang lebih pendek yang tengah mematut diri di cermin.  
Sesaat kemudian lengan panjang Ryouta menarik tubuh itu, mereka berciuman sangat dalam dan intim.

Sudah beberapa hari calon tunangan Seijuuro tinggal di rumah besar itu. Semua pelayan sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Begitu juga dengan Tetsuya. Tapi seringkali ia mendapatkan tatapan menusuk dari pemuda tinggi bermata cantik, yang selalu memamerkan kemesraan berlebih di depan pelayan mungil itu.

"Heee...apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Pelayan tidak diijinkan berada di sini ssu," saat itu Tetsuya sedang mengerjakan tugas mereview buku psikologi anak. Sebelum dijawab bibir tipis itu sudah berbicara lagi.

"Meja dan kursi itu hanya boleh diduduki oleh tuanmu, kau lancang sekali!" matanya menatap tajam.  
"Maaf Kise-san, Seijuurou-sama sudah memberiku ijin." ujarnya sopan. Bersamaan dengan itu tuannya masuk.

"Akashicchi, pelayanmu sungguh tidak sopan menduduki meja kerjamu!" seperti bocah yang mengadu pada ayahnya karena diganggu.

"Tetsuya lanjutkan saja kerjamu, ayo Ryouta, bukannya kau ingin menonton film malam ini?" Seijuurou melirik pelayannya yang berdiri sambil menunduk di sisi meja kerja.

"Akashicchi, kenapa tidak kita mainkan film kita sendiri saja," ia memeluk tubuh Seijuurou, dan menggiring keluar dari ruangan penuh buku itu.

"Bukankah The Avenger film favoritmu, kita pergi sekarang?" Seijuurou menarik lengan Ryouta.  
"Tidak mau, aku sudah nontonnya di NY," kembali suara kecupan basah terdengar.

Tetsuya mengambil headset, menyumpal telinga dengan lagu yang sengaja bervolume keras. Risih dengan aktifitas kedua orang itu. Ia menghela nafas lelah, tidak di rumahnya, tidak di sini, semua sama saja, rutuknya dalam hati.

Memang dia cuma pelayan di sini, tapi apakah tuannya tega memperlakukannya begitu, tanpa hati. Padahal Tetsuya selalu melakukan segala permintaan - perintah tuannya dengan baik.  
Tanpa terasa air matanya meluncur.

Tetsuya semakin ingin pulang, kenapa dia harus terjebak seperti ini. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya keluar saja dari sini, lalu menyewa apartemen biarpun agak jauh dari universitasnya, tidak usah tinggal bersama kakaknya. Ia mencoret-coret kertas menghitung biaya bila ia harus menyewa kamar, mencoba membuat daftar kebutuhan berhubungan dengan cost yang harus ia siapkan.

.

.

"Aku akan pulang ke Kanagawa, Akashicchi, waktu liburku hampir habis, sebelum kembali ke NY, dan kau pun harus kembali serius bekerja ssu." Sore itu mereka berbincang di teras samping.

"Baiklah, mau pergi malam ini?" tanya tak bernada Seijuurou, matanya tak lepas dari deretan huruf pada surat kabar.

"Mou, hidoi Akashicchi, masa kau membiarkan aku pergi malam-malam begini, tidak ssu, besok saja, aku masih mau dekat Akashicchi." rajuknya.

"Hn, besok pagi akan aku antar kau ke stasiun, sekalian aku berangkat kerja." Suara Seijuurou terdengar ringan.

"Kapan kau akan mengunjungiku di NY ?" Tubuh tingginya melengkung merengkuh tubuh yang sedang membaca surat kabar.

Perhatian mereka teralih pada sosok yang baru datang, Seijuurou menatap sosok itu, berbalut jaket tebal, dan surai biru muda yang halus. Dari segi mana pun Tetsuya itu mempesona, serupa pangeran namun salah tempat.

Mata topaz menatap tidak suka. Tetsuya membungkuk di depan teras, lalu melangkah ke bagian belakang rumah besar itu.

"Kau dari mana saja?" baritone itu menegur. Tetsuya menghentikan langkah.

"Maaf, Seijuurou-sama, saya tadi ke toko buku, buku catatan kuliah saya sudah habis."

"Hee...kau mengijinkan seorang pelayan kuliah ssu, jangan-jangan kau bayari juga kuliahnya?!" nadanya meninggi.

"Tetsuya sudah kuliah waktu mulai bekerja, jadi aku mengijinkannya untuk meneruskan studi." Ada pembelaan pada suara Seijuurou. Mata madu memicing, derajat ketidaksukaannya bertambah.  
"Sepertinya pelayanmu yang satu ini sangat istimewa Akashicchi," melirik sinis, Tetsuya masih berdiri menatap ujung sepatu.

"Kau boleh pergi, Tetsuya." ujar tuannya.

Sekali lagi pelayan muda itu membungkuk, lalu cepat-cepat membawa dirinya pergi dari sana.

.

.

Setelah tunangan tuannya tidak ada lagi, kembali rutinitas harus Tetsuya jalani, menyiapkan segala kebutuhan tuannya, termasuk dirinya.

Cerulean besar itu menatap raut wajah lelap di sampingnya, tampan dengan garis-garis yang tegas, wajah maskulin yang sebenarnya telah membuat hatinya berharap, membuat degup jantungnya tidak beraturan, setelah ia patah hati gegara sepupu dan sahabatnya.

Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak jatuh lebih dalam karena tahu rasa itu hanya sepihak. Tuannya sudah memiliki kekasih.

Andai ia bukan pelayan, apakah pria ini akan menyukainya? Mewarnai hidup yang beberapa waktu lalu terasa sangat kelabu? Tapi ia tahu, berharap hanya akan semakin menyakiti dirinya saja.

Ia beranjak bangun, namun pergelangannya dicekal.

"Jangan pergi, sayang." Tubuh kecil ditarik kedalam pelukan.

'Seijuurou-sama mengingau, sepertinya ia sudah merindukan kekasihnya lagi.' batin Tetsuya. Ia hanya bisa meringkuk di sisi pria itu, menatap wajah sempurna.

.

.

 _ **Sesaat sebelum saat Kuroko Tetsuya pergi…**_

Sosok atletis itu menggeliat dibalik selimut tebal dan hangat, tangannya meraba-raba, mencari sesuatu pada hamparan matras luas di samping tubuhnya. Rata, dingin.

'Dia sudah pergi.' Batinnya, entah mengapa ada hampa menyusupi relungnya saat ini. Pemuda itu meregangkan tubuh yang masih terlentang di matras empuknya, ia melirik jam digital di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya, angka yang tertera lima - lima puluh lima menit, bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum, kegiatan yang sudah beberapa minggu ia lakukan, menunggu seseorang.

Jemarinya membereskan _bedhair_ yang mencuat, lalu kedua tangannya menumpu belakang kepala, sekali lagi diliriknya jam. Kemudian ia membuat posisi berbaring yang paling nyaman, menyembunyikan kedua irisnya, sedangkan bibirnya seolah menghitung mundur. Tepat pukul enam ia akan mendengar ketukan di pintu kamar, telinganya ia pasang untuk mendengar langkah sayup, sebuah suara halus akan memanggil namanya.

" _Seijuurou-sama." Berulang dua kali dengan nada datar, ia masih belum mau bergerak lalu tangan kecil akan mengguncang pangkal lengannya. Setelah itu ia akan menangkap pergelangan tangan kecil, menariknya sampai tubuh mungil terjatuh disampingnya, disertai pekikan kecil._

" _Seijuurou-sama, jangan perlakukan aku begini!" gerutuan keluar dari bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Aktifitas ini menjadi rutinitas paginya. Ia akan membuat Tetsuya berbaring disampingnya lagi, mendekapnya erat, menghirup aroma wangi khas dari tubuh dalam pelukan._

" _Tetsuya wangi." Selalu saja ia katakan setiap kali penghidunya menghisap bau tubuh itu. Lalu menggesekan ujung hidungnya pada leher putih, lidahnya ikut ambil bagian, tak ketinggalan giginya menggigiti kulit putih milik Tetsuya. Ia sangat suka reaksi dan gelinjangan tubuh kecil itu._

 _Setelahnya helaian pakaian berserakan. Lagi._

Kegiatan ini sudah sering ia lakukan sebelum calon tunangannya datang.

Matanya masih terpejam, ia menunggu langkah kecil mendekat. Tetapi tidak. Ia hanya medengar suara lain yang pada detik itu juga membuatnya geram. Membuat rahangnya mengeras.

"Sumimasen, Seijuurou-sama sudah waktunya anda untuk bangun, sumimasen…" ucapan itu sangat mengganggunya. Ia hanya bisa menggeram.

"Dimana Tetsuya ?" tiba-tiba saja kedua mata berbeda warna itu memicing menusuk sosok yang berdiri tiga meter dari ranjangnya.

"A a ano, s saya tidak tahu, Seijuurou-sama, saya diperintahkan Kiyoshi-san untuk membangunkan anda, maaf, maafkan saya Tuan…" tubuhnya menekuk. Kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Grrt, panggil kepala pelayan, cepat!" suara rendah menakutkan. Segera Sakurai Ryou mundur lalu berbalik, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kiyoshi-san, dimana Tetsuya, bukankah dia yang seharusnya membangunkan aku?" sesaat kepala pelayan itu sampai di ambang pintu, Seijuurou masih mengenakan piyamanya, duduk pada sofa tunggal, tangannya bersedekap.

"Maaf Seijuurou-sama, Kuroko-kun sudah tidak bekerja lagi di sini." Ujarnya berhati-hati, ia tahu sesaat lagi tuan mudanya akan meledak.

"Siapa yang mengijinkannya keluar dari rumahku?" suaranya tinggi, dengan aura yang sangat gelap, mendadak ruangan itu seakan membeku. Kiyoshi Teppei hanya bisa menunduk dalam.

"Cari dia sampai dapat!" suara tinggi seakan menggema di ruangan itu. Kiyoshi tidak mau berlama-lama di kamar tuan muda, ia segera undur diri, menutup pintu. Lalu menghela nafas. Semua sudah ia prediksi sejak semalam.

Tapi mana mungkin ia mengabaikan tuan besar yang langsung memerintahkan pengusiran Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mood baik sama sekali tidak tersisa pada pemilik tubuh kokoh itu, ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Teh hangat sudah terhidang di nakas, satu stel pakaian sudah tersampir pada sandaran kursi, lalu bathrobe sudah terlipat rapi di meja kecil di samping pintu kamar mandi. Seorang pelayan telah mempersiapkannya sebelum ia terbangun, dan ia tahu siapa orangnya.

Seijuurou termangu di tepi ranjangnya. "Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja, Tetsuya?" lirihnya, "bahkan kau tidak sopan sekali, tidak meminta ijinku untuk berhenti bekerja!" nafasnya sesak. Ia mengacak surai merah, merematnya kasar, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia merasa kosong.

"Argh, tidak penting kau bukan apa-apaku, kau hanya pelayan rendah di sini!" serunya. Ia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi, kemudian membiarkan dirinya basah dibawah guyuran air dingin.

"Aku, Akashi Seijuurou, bisa melakukan apa saja, meniduri siapa saja, termasuk pelayan yang bisa kutendang kapan pun aku mau!" mengeraskan hati bersamaan dengan rasa yang sakit terus menjalar.

Pakaian rapi melekat pada tubuhnya, pagi ini ia tidak ingin dibantu siapapun, walaupun Sakurai Ryou yang giginya gemeletuk sudah siap untuk membantunya, berdiri kaku di samping pintu.

Pelayan itu juga memberitahunya bahwa tuan dan nyonya besar telah datang tadi malam, dan tengah menunggu di ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama.

Keningnya berkerut, otou-sama dan okaa-sama sudah pulang dari liburan, tapi mengapa mereka tidak mengabariku, setidaknya mengirim email kepulangan mereka, ucapnya dalam hati yang masih saja kesal. Kabar terakhir diterima Seijuurou dua hari yang lalu, mereka sedang ada di Seoul.

Ia kembali menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk. Pelayan itu undur diri setelah tahu tuan mudanya tidak memerlukan bantuan.

"Otou-sama, okaa-sama selamat pagi, selamat datang kembali." ucapan penuh basa basi, ia mendudukan dirinya di depan sang bunda.

"Selamat pagi Sei, kami datang tadi malam, kau sudah tidur. Ayo kita mulai sarapannya." Suara bundanya terdengar ringan, sementara ayahnya yang berada di ujung meja, tempat duduk khusus kepala keluarga, hanya mengikuti gerakan anaknya dengan guliran mata. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi pada saat tengah malam tadi.

Perbincangan tentang perjalanan kedua orang tuanya terdengar dari meja makan besar itu.

"Seijuurou, akhir minggu ini luangkan waktu, kita akan kedatangan tamu." ujar ayahnya. Seijuurou yang baru saja mengangkat sendok, menghentikannya. "Siapa yang akan datang kaa-sama?" pada wanita yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Hmm, kau pasti senang, ia calon tunanganmu, Sei." Kembali suara ringan ibunya terdengar.

"Aku yakin pasti kau senang bila itu Kise Ryouta, teman waktu kecilmu bukan?" ulangnya diakhiri dengan senyuman.

Kening di bawah surai merah bergelombang. Bukankah baru sebulan yang lalu Ryouta mengunjunginya, bahkan berhari-hari. Untuk apa ia datang lagi?

"Keluarga Kise dari Kanagawa akan datang, mereka akan membicarakan pertunangan kalian." Ujar wanita cantik itu dengan mata berbinar.

Namun berbanding terbalik dengan keriangan bundanya, pagi ini benar-benar mood Seijuurou jatuh sampai ke dasar. Ia menjadi sangat tidak bernafsu untuk menyantap sarapannya, bahkan kopi hitam yang ia minta hanya ditelan sedikit.

"Sepertinya aku akan terlambat bila masih duduk di sini, tou-sama, kaa-sama, aku ijin berangkat sekarang." deritan kursi yang mundur beberapa inci mengiringinya beranjak dari tempat yang baru sebentar diduduki.

Kekesalanya tidak dapat ia sembunyikan. Hentakan demi hentakan menyertai setiap langkahnya. Pintu mobil yang dibanting, klakson yang dibunyikan dengan tidak sabar saat hendak meninggalkan mansion, dan hal-hal lainnya yang menunjukkan pewaris tunggal itu tengah merasa kesal.

Pagi itu hasratnya tidak dapat ia salurkan, ia menginginkan pelayan manisnya, yang sudah sering mengiringi tidur malamnya, atau saat pagi hari, mengurangi dinginnya udara dengan mendekap hangat tubuh mungil.

Ia tak habis pikir mana mungkin kemarin malam ia masih memeluknya, lalu pagi ini sosoknya sudah tidak ada, bahkan sudah hengkang dari rumahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi malam tadi? Otaknya mereka-reka peristiwa, memikirkan segala kemungkinan.

"Apa otou-sama yang menyuruh Tetsuya pergi, tapi mengapa? biasanya tua bangka itu tidak pernah peduli dengan kehidupannya." bisiknya. Pikirannya berputar tak karuan.

.

.

Malam tadi, Tetsuya baru saja keluar dari kamar tidur tuannya, berjalan tertatih meninggalkan sosok yang sudah terlelap kelelahan dengan sunggingan yang masih melekat di wajah pulasnya. Baru saja ia menutup pintu kokoh, tiba-tiba ia diseret, kepalanya dibenturkan ke dinding.

"Kurang ajar sekali manusia hina, kau selalu menggodanya!" suara beroktaf tinggi berdesis, menekan kuat kepala bersurai biru, benturan sekali lagi Tetsuya rasakan. Lalu tangan kuat menariknya, membalikan tubuh mungil itu hingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Sepasang topaz berkilat-kilat penuh amarah.

Tubuh kecil itu diangkat tinggi, lalu dijatuhkan sehingga berbedum ke lantai keras. Tetsuya tidak bisa bergerak, dirinya masih shock atas perlakukan calon tunangan tuannya.

"Aku sudah menduganya, kau melakukan ini semua dengan Akashicchi, dasar jalang!" helaian birunya dijambak. Diangkat. Tetsuya menggigit bibir menahan sakit.

Sebelum tangan besar Ryouta terangkat dan mengenai pipi putih Tetsuya, dengan tergopoh Kiyoshi Teppei menghampiri.

"Mohon hentikan Ryouta-sama, jangan memukulnya, saya mohon!" kepala pelayan itu memegang lengan Ryouta yang tengah emosi. "Jangan ikut campur oji-san! Aku ingin sekali melenyapkan mahluk hina ini, dasar tidak tahu diri!" rematan semakin mengeras, Tetsuya merasakan rambutnya tercerabut. Sakit.

Namun kedatangan Tuan dan Nyonya besar menginterupsi kemarahan Ryouta. Beberapa maid dan butler yang sedari tadi menunggu diperintahkan Kiyoshi meyambut kedatangan keduanya.

"Paman, bibi selamat datang kembali." Ucap Ryouta menyambut diambang pintu, ia mencoba meredam kemarahannya. Saat yang tepat untuk mengadu!

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

Note :

Hi readers... saia kembali...membuat Tetsuya menderita...dan saia kembali mohon maaf... honto ni hampura... XD

Terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca, mem-follow, favoritkan cerita ini.

Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah komen, hmmm...apakah saia benar-benar membuat reader sedih pada chapter 5 kemarin ? Kalau belum berarti harus belajar memperdalam feelnya lagi...^^aaah jahat ya...

Tetsuya sayang, arigatou sudah mau dipaksa berakting sedih... XD

Tons of love

Mel~


	7. Foolish 7

Saat perasaan berbicara, apakah masih bisa membohongi diri? Sedih, senang, sayang, cinta, pilu, semuanya - bisakah ditutupi topeng sedatar tembok? Ditutupi strata tinggi yang menuntut kesempurnaan. Lagi lagi kasta punya peran.

Mengingkari rasa hati hanya akan mempersulit diri sendiri. Tapi tidak untuk sosok yang terbiasa dengan kepura-puraan. Namun untuk berapa lama? Selamanya kah?

Pesona indah takkan mudah dilupakan, apalagi sulurnya sudah menjejak relung hati. Menawarkan rasa yang tak bisa dipungkiri membuat sikap tak biasa.

:

:

 **FOOLISH**

Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

:

:

"Ni nii-san, tolong aku, tolong jemput aku…" ucapnya diantara isakan, suaranya terdengar parau pada gawai kakak sepupunya, yang saat itu juga membelalakan mata kelabu dari tidur yang belum pulas benar, entah kenapa perasaannya sangat buruk malam itu.

"Tetsuya! dimana sekarang?" Chihiro segera menyibakkan selimutnya, mencatat alamat yang diucapkan Tetsuya dalam ingatannya. Ia mengenakan baju seadanya, menyambar jaket tebal untuk membungkus tubuhnya, suhu diluar sana entah minus berapa derajat, ia tidak ingin mati membeku sebelum bertemu adik kesayangannya.

Tidak mempedulikan hawa yang sangat menusuk dan langit gelap dengan bulan besar yang samar tertutup awan, ia jalankan kendaraan seperti pembalap yang perpacu mencapai garis finish. Tidak peduli bila kamera pemantau di jalan akan mencatat nomor platnya, lalu surat tilang akan sampai di tangannya. Sungguh ia tidak peduli. Tetsuya-nya lebih penting dari apapun di dunia ini.

Alamat itu tidak sulit dicari, berlokasi di tepi jalan raya, rumah bergaya Victorian paling mentereng. Kediaman konglomerat nomor satu di Jepang, tadi GPS langsung memunculkan titik lokasi di peta begitu diketikkan alamat yang dimaksud.

Kendaraan bercat silver berhenti di samping tempat tinggal yang paling luas di area itu. Menunggu di luar, seperti permintaan Tetsuya, sebenarnya ia ingin berlari menemui langsung adiknya.

Saat sosok mungil itu muncul dari pintu pagar besi, ia tak bisa melepas tatapannya. Ia ingin sekali memeluknya, bertanya apa yang terjadi, siapa yang telah tega menyakitinya. Kepala Chihiro pening diliputi bermacam pertanyaan, seperti benang kusut membelit erat keningnya.

Namun saat mata beradu pandang, tak satu pun kata yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya. Wajah sedih Tetsuya sungguh membuat hatinya sakit. Surai biru itu berulang kali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah bangunan besar, seolah ada yang tertinggal di sana.

Mata bening itu menyayatnya, luka tampak pada irisnya. Sungguh saat ini ia ingin sekali mendekap tubuh si kesayangan. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat tidak berguna, tidak dapat melindungi adik kecilnya. Ia mengemudi dengan tenang berusaha meredam hatinya yang sakit. Tapi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang hadir diantara mereka.

Chihiro tahu satu pertanyaan darinya bisa membuat boneka porselen cantik itu pecah, maka ia hanya mengunci bibirnya. Menunggu.

Ia tahu Tetsuya tengah menata isi kepalanya, mungkin mencerna kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ya, memang seperti itu. Saat Sakurai Ryou menggandengnya ke belakang, tiba-tiba saja Kiyoshi Teppei memanggilnya, kepalanya masih sakit karena benturan, tubuhnya masih nyeri dibeberapa bagian dan kakinya masih gemetar.

Tatapan menusuk dari seorang pria paruh baya itu begitu menyakitkan, mata tajamnya seolah menguliti, di sampingnya calon tunangan tuan mudanya berdiri dengan gigi berderit dan kedua tangannya terkepal, siap untuk dihantamkan.

Tetsuya hanya mampu pasrah, berlutut, seperti pencuri yang tertangkap tangan. Disebelah kanannya Kiyoshi ikut berlutut, memohon ampunan untuknya. Dan berakhir dengan pengusiran dirinya. Malam itu juga harus enyah dari rumah besar itu. Tidak diijinkan untuk sekedar pamit pada tuannya.

Ia hanya seorang pelayan, semua kesalahan ditimpakan padanya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada tuannya? Bukankah dosa ini terjadi karena desakannya, berpuluh kali Tetsuya menolak, menghindar, tapi tetap saja semua terjadi diluar kendalinya.

Tatapan sendu Kiyoshi tidak ia pedulikan, hatinya kebas. Pun saat membereskan barang-barangnya dibantu Ryou, ia tak mampu menahan air mata yang tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja. Yang terbayang hanya wajah ayu sang bunda. Ia benar-benar perlu kehadirannya, tapi mana mungkin ia berani menghubunginya.

Untuk beberapa lama ia hanya bisa terdiam di tepi ranjang kecilnya. Mencoba menguapkan nyeri. Hampir dua jam ia hanya berdiam, mansion besar itu sepi.

Diantara isaknya hanya Chihiro yang melintas di pikiran Tetsuya, ia tak mungkin pergi di malam buta begini, sendirian, tanpa tujuan.

Ia juga tak mungkin bertahan di sini setelah Tuan besar pemilik rumah mengusirnya. Sedangkan Kise Ryouta sudah pergi begitu semua kesalahan ditimpakan pada pundak kecilnya. Alasannya hanya tidak ingin menganggu Oji-san dan Oba-san yang baru datang, ia juga minta agar kejadian ini dirahasiakan dari Seijuurou. Tentu saja pemintaan calon tunangan anaknya langsung disetujui.

.

.

 _ **Semusim berlalu...**_

Rute utama dan tercepat menuju perusahaan milik Akashi Corporation memang melewati almamaternya, yang juga kampus Tetsuya.

Perguruan tinggi swasta ternama yang hampir seluruh mahasiswanya dari kalangan atas dan tentunya berotak diatas rata-rata. Kecuali mereka yang menerima beasiswa dengan syarat superketat, prestasi akademik mumpuni sejak _high school_ , juga IPK tinggi dan mempunyai etika serta sopan santun, itu pun sangat dibatasi hanya sepuluh persen per-angkatan.

Setiap kali melintas ia akan melajukan kendaraannya perlahan, berharap dapat melihat sosok mungil itu. Tapi selalu diakhiri dengan dengusan kesal.

Hampir setiap hari, setiap waktu ia mempertanyakan perasaannya sendiri.

"Argghh, tentu saja aku suka Ryouta, dia tunanganku!" Ia memukul gagang stir.

Seijuurou membelokkan kendaraan ke sebelah kiri, jalan yang biasa gunakan ketika kuliah, setahun yang lalu. Jajaran bangunan masih sama. Pertokoan, kedai makanan, kafe-kafe, sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah.

Pemuda itu melintasi sisi lain kampusnya, jalur sebelah selatan ia hanya mencari suasana baru, ia jenuh dengan jalur yang itu-itu saja ia lalui.

Matanya membulat ketika sosok mungil yang begitu ia kenal tampak disana. Tetsuya tengah menyapu, membersihkan halaman sebuah ruko yang tidak kotor sama sekali.

Ia ingin memanggilnya, tapi harga diri tinggi mencegah ia melakukan itu.

"Apa perlunya aku menyapa pelayan rendah seperti dia. Pelayan kafe kecil, masih mending di mansionku yang luas." batinnya.

Tapi entah mengapa setiap hari ia selalu mengambil jalur itu. Bahkan saat pulang bekerja, kepala merahnya selalu ditolehkan ke arah kafe mungil yang terlihat bersuasana hangat.

Ada sengatan-sengatan listrik bertegangan rendah di dadanya ketika ia melihat tangan pemuda lain tersampir di bahu mungil. Entah yang bersurai kelabu atau oranye, saat pagi menuju kampus.

Tetsuya sepertinya sangat disayangi kedua pemuda itu. Ia terkadang jengah ingin menarik tangan-tangan asing dari tubuh Tetsuya.

Semakin hari semakin tidak karuan. Ia kadang menepuk dahinya sendiri, apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya?

Ia kaya, mapan, tampan, bahkan akan bertunangan dengan seorang model internasional, apa karena hubungan jarak jauh? Bukan! ia bebas pergi ke NY kapan pun ia mau – walaupun belum pernah sekalipun, ia tidak merasa perlu. Begitu juga dengan kekasihnya yang hampir setiap waktu menghubunginya.

Ia tidak bisa melupakan wajah cantik, tubuh mulus serupa porselen, mungil dan sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk. Semua yang pernah dilakukannya pada Tetsuya, termasuk saat wajah cantik itu mengerang, berpeluh bersama.

Kembali ia menyangkal. Ia cuma pelayan yang bebas aku gunakan. Benar kan?

.

.

Seijuurou mendudukan dirinya di sudut kafe kecil itu, di meja panjang dengan kursi tinggi, ia berusaha untuk tidak mencolok dan berbaur dengan pengunjung yang lainnya.

Seorang waiter menghampirinya, mencatat pesanan sejenak, dan berlalu. Tempat ini penuh ketika sore hari.

Lampu-lampu gantung silinder berbahan aluminium menyorotkan sinar kekuningan yang melapisi seluruh isi kafe mungil itu. Memberi kesan hangat dan cozy, diiringi alunan musik lamat, instrumen yang familiar dengan telinga pengunjungnya.

Di luar, musim semi mulai meluruhkan salju, basah di mana-mana tetapi terasa sangat sejuk. kuncup sakura sudah siap membuka keindahannya. Begitu juga wajah-wajah dewasa muda hadir di tempat itu, memancarkan energi baru setelah musim dingin berlalu, sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Sepasang mata dwi warna menelusur semua mahluk disana, bahkan para pelayan pun tak luput dari tatapannya. Termasuk seorang dibalik meja kasir, pemuda bersurai oranye, dengan wajah yang selalu mengumbar senyum, Seijuurou sebal melihatnya.

Lantas dimana pelayan mungil yang seringkali memenuhi isi kepalanya?

Coklat hangat dan sepotong roti bakar dengan parutan keju tengah dihidangkan ketika gemerincing pintu terdengar, sosok biru dan kelabu masuk, tangan mereka bergandengan. Melintas ruangan itu, Seijuurou melihat Tetsuya memberikan sesuatu pada si kasir, wajah ceria pemuda itu nyata memperlihatkan kegembiraan, tangannya mengacak pelan surai biru dengan sayang.

Lalu keduanya berbalik, mereka menyapa beberapa pelanggan yang tengah menikmati kudapan.

"Kuroko-chan, selalu saja manis!" suara seorang gadis terdengar, disusul suara tawa kecil diantara mereka. "Mayuzumi-san juga, sangat tampan!" suara yang lain.

'Interaksi macam apa itu? Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?' dahi Seijuurou berkerut. Belum lagi kasir itu, ia melihat keduanya menaiki tangga ke lantai atas, lalu disusul si kasir, setelah menyerahkan meja dengan komputer dan mesin hitungnya ke seorang pelayan lain.

'Apa yang mereka lakukan di atas?' Pikirannya kotor, tiga orang pemuda? Apa yang dilakukan mereka di atas sana? Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa muak.

"Siapa pemilik kafe ini?" tanya Seijuurou pada pemuda bersurai almond saat membayar, dengan hangat ia menyebutkan dua nama owner kafe itu.

.

.

Tanpa merasa canggung Chihiro menyampirkan lengannya pada bahu mungil. Hari ini, di bawah mekarnya sakura, dia senang sekali bisa pergi ke kampus dengan sang adik. Walaupun hal ini sudah berulang kali ia lakukan. Tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya berdesir.

'Aku ingin sekali egois, ingin memilikinya, sebelum Tetsuya dimiliki orang lain,' tapi bukankah dia sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan Shigehiro, kalau saja waktu bisa diulang. Aah, betapa bodoh dirinya.

Namun tidak dengan seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan gedung perpustakaan, lengannya terlipat di dada. Menyorot tajam pada dua entitas yang mendekat. Tetsuya tak sempat menghindar.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin bicara!" suaranya terdengar tajam.

"Tidak bisa, ia ada kuliah dan harus segera masuk kelas." tukas sosok yang lebih tinggi, ketus.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu." Tatapan iris beda warna menusuk tepat pada mata kelabu.

"Aku tida-" belum selesai ucapannya tangan kecil itu ditarik paksa, lepas dari rangkulan sang kakak.

"Tetsuya harus masuk kelas!" nada marah dengan picingan mata ke arah sosok pendek bersurai merah.

Keduanya saling beradu tatap, seolah ada tumbukan laser dari dua pasang mata merah dan kelabu. Satu dingin membekukan satu lagi panas melelehkan. Berbenturan.

"Tidak apa nii-san, aku pergi sebentar." Yang jadi rebutan berusaha menengahi.

Tiga garis tercetak dibawah surai kelabu, tidak terima.

"Nii-san..." lengan kecil kembali ditarik, hampir saja terjerembab.

"Ikut aku Tetsuya!" langkah panjang-panjang membuat Tetsuya sulit mengimbangi. Seijuurou membawanya ke pelataran parkir. Raut penuh tanya melekat pada wajah para mahasiswa yang mengenali alumni terbaik itu.

"Masuk!" saat pintu mobil dibuka.

"Seijuurou-sama..." mata bulat indah itu menatap mantan tuan mudanya.

"Masuk aku bilang!" suaranya semakin meninggi. Tetsuya hanya bisa mengerjap lalu menuruti perintah.

Pemuda mungil itu tidak berani menatap pria disampingnya, aura marah tampak nyata.

Mata biru itu hanya ia arahkan pada lututnya, bibirnya bungkam.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Tetsuya?" Suaranya tanpa intonasi, bahkan tanpa menoleh.

Iris biru hanya melirik pada tangan yang mencengkeram tuas persneling. Ia gigit bibir bawah.

"Apa sekarang kau bisu?" Sinis sekali.

"Maaf Seijuurou-sama," ucapnya lirih.

Mobil itu masih tidak bergerak, malah mesinnya pun belum menyala.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, kau bukan pelayanku lagi!" nadanya masih saja tinggi.

Kepala merah menoleh ditatapnya wajah rupawan, yang masih saja menatap lutut.

"Katakan mengapa kau tiba-tiba pergi!" Seijuurou menuntut jawaban. Namun Tetsuya hanya menggeleng.

"Itu sudah lama sekali. Saat itu saya pikir sudah waktunya saya berhenti, saya harus lebih serius lagi belajar." Kening Seijuurou berkerut. "Aku tidak pernah menghalangimu untuk kuliah dan belajar!" seru Seijuurou.

"Saya hanya akan mengganggu kenyamanan Kise-san, apalagi Kise-san dan Seijuurou-sama akan bertunangan." Ucap Tetsuya datar. Mata berbeda warna membola. Ia tatap wajah yang tetap menunduk. Ia tahu Ryouta tidak suka padanya. Reaksi Ryouta terkadang berlebihan saat ia memberikan perhatian kecil pada Tetsuya.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, Tetsuya?" suara Seijuurou sangat dingin. Kepala bersurai biru itu mengangguk. "Maaf, saya tidak meminta ijin dan tidak pamit pada Seijuurou-sama." Suaranya lirih. Tapi Tetsuya tetap menolak menjawab ketika didesak untuk penyebab lain mengapa ia berhenti bekerja.

"Selamat untuk pertunangannya, semoga bahagia, saya undur diri, Tuan." Tetsuya keluar dari kendaraan yang saat lampau sering mengantarnya ke kampus.

.

.

Perayaan pertunangan antara Kise Ryouta dan Akashi Seijuurou dilangsungkan dalam pesta yang meriah. Sosok tinggi pirang itu sangat ingin mengikat pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi, meresmikan hubungan dengan kekasihnya. Tanpa tahu apakah mereka benar-benar saling mencintai - apakah Seijuurou mencintai Ryouta?

Akashi muda melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang merayakan kebahagiannya. Namun ia merasa ada sepi menyusupi hati, dari satu sudut ia seolah mengabsen pria-pria berbalut seragam hitam putih pelayan. Satu yang ia cari. Dia memang tidak ada lagi, keluhnya.

Logam yang melingkar di jari manisnya dipandangi. Ini bukan pilihannya sebenarnya, hanya saja dua keluarga sudah sepakat untuk menjalin ikatan.

Kalau saja Tetsuya bukan seorang pelayan pasti ia akan memperjuangkan. Bagaimana pun ia tidak mungkin mencoreng nama besar keluarganya dengan menjalin hubungan dengan yang bukan selevel dan derajat yang sama.

.

.

"Itu cuma tuntutan peran ssu, Akashicchi jangan percaya, lagian itu cuma settingan, kau harus percaya cuma Akashicchi kekasihku, ssu!" suatu saat ketika Ryouta menghubunginya. Seijuurou sebenarnya tidak peduli akan kabar yang berhembus di NY sana, dan sampai di telinga bundanya.

Kabar tentang kedekatan seorang model internasional dengan pemain basket profesional, keduanya berasal dari Jepang, Kise Ryouta dengan Aomine Daiki.

Akashi Shiori sempat meradang dengan kabar tersebut, ia bukanlah ibu-ibu bigos – biang gossip, yang mengurusi kehidupan pribadi para selebritis, tapi ini menyangkut nama keluarganya. Calon menantunya.

Seijuurou menenangkan bundanya, ia menyampaikan apa yang didengar dari tunangannya, namun sebagai salah seorang sosialita, Shiori punya jaringan yang luas. Ia memantau semua kegiatan calon menantunya.

Keluarga berkelas mereka menjodohkan keduanya, dan tanpa ambil pusing Seijuurou menyetujui, pilihan orang tua pasti pilihan yang tepat, begitu pikirnya. Walaupun ia tak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Bahkan meski mereka tidur bersama, Seijuurou tidak pernah mempunyai keinginan untuk menyentuh Ryouta, yang ada dirinya dipeluk seperti guling.

Terkadang ia pun risih saat dikecupbasahi si model.

Dulu, saat Tetsuya masih ada, seringkali ia ingin Ryouta segera pergi, agar bisa dengan leluasa memeluk pelayan mungil itu. Terkadang ia mencuri waktu untuk bisa mengecup wajah rupawan, melumat bibir ranum saat tertidur di atas tumpukan buku pada meja belajar di perpustakaan. Atau hanya sekedar menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Ia sempat ingin meremat coretan tangan Tetsuya. Ia marah, 'apa kau hendak pergi meninggalkanku, Tetsuya?' batinnya saat membaca deretan serupa daftar belanjaan mulai dari biaya sewa kamar apartemen, transport, dan semua keperluan yang harus dipenuhi mahasiswa yang akan nge-kost.

Seringkali ia melihat lelehan air bening di pipinya, membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah, rasa nyeri menjalari setiap sudut relung hatinya. Tetsuya, andai saja kondisi kita tidak seperti ini.

Sampai kapanpun ia tak yakin bisa melupakan Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia sangat menyukai saat pipi putih itu bersemu merah, mendengar gerutuan saat ia menggodanya. Ia bahagia saat melihat bibir itu mengerang penuh nikmat. Semua. Semuanya sangat ia sukai dari sosok kecil Tetsuya.

Hanya untuk menutupi luka hatinya ia selalu membacakan mantra bahwa Tetsuya hanya pelayan yang harus melayaninya.

Hanya pelayan!

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

Note :

Hello readers...

Terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca, mem-follow, favoritkan cerita ini C:

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah komen...maaf kalau tidak sesusai harapan... _/\\_

Terimakasih juga kalau sudah ikutan galau bareng Mel...heuheu...

.

Tons of love

Mel~


	8. Foolish 8

_I glanced out the window at the signs of spring. The sky was almost blue, the trees were almost budding, the sun was almost bright. – Millard Kaufman*_

Senyum tipis terpahat pada seraut wajah, berharap musim semi yang lebih berwarna, merubah kebodohan kelabu seiring mencairnya bekuan es, mengalir, meresap, membawa serpihan memory buruk melesak dalam butiran tanah, lebih dalam, menguburnya.

Langit terbentang berwarna biru, dengan mentari yang hanya memberi seulas sinar yang kian menghangat seiring bertambahnya waktu, menggeliatkan bintil-bintil tunas daun, merekahkan kelopak kuntum bunga, siap mencipta aneka warna mahkota bunga.

Harapan menjadi lebih baik, bukan hanya sekedar mimpi.

::

::

 **FOOLISH**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

::

::

Dua kali sudah Tetsuya tersakiti  
Dua kali pula harapannya tidak tergapai.  
Dua kali hatinya patah.

Tapi ia mencoba untuk bisa tegak, berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan studinya, lalu pulang ke Osaka.

Kalau masih boleh berharap ia ingin sekali bertemu tuannya. Ia hanya ingin menatap wajah maskulin yang pernah membuatnya jantungan. Tapi tidak, ia selalu menggelengkan kepalanya, bahkan berkali-kali.

Sejak malam itu, saat tuan besar - kepala keluarga Akashi mengusirnya, ia mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya. Setidaknya ia pernah punya kenangan dengan tuannya walaupun tidak bisa dibilang manis, namun ia tidak memungkiri saat-saat tertentu ia memang menikmatinya, walaupun berujung rasa sakit.

Tetsuya juga berhak bahagia bukan?

Disamping serius kuliah, dia mulai membenamkan diri di perpustakaan, mencoba menulis. Ia tuangkan seluruh rasa yang muncul di pikirannya. Apapun itu, kadang sedihnya, marahnya. Membuat ia mulai bisa mengurai simpul-simpul berduri dari hatinya, bahkan sampai berjam-jam ia lakukan itu.

Bukannya ia tidak mau membantu kakaknya di café, hanya saja Tetsuya butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Perasaannya seringkali mengkhianatinya, ia merindukan tuan mudanya.

"Kuroko ?" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatannya menulis, suara yang sangat familiar. Kepala itu menengadah, menatap sosok tinggi besar di depannya.

"Kagami-kun?" mata lebar itu membulat.

"Apakabar, Kuroko?" di tariknya sebuah kursi di depan Tetsuya. Senyum lebarnya sangat khas.

Kagami Taiga, mahasiswa pertukaran dari Los Angeles, teman Kuroko Tetsuya saat _high school_. Selama tiga bulan ke depan akan menempuh pendidikannya di Teiko University.

"Haah, bagaimana kabar Seirin, teman-teman, senpai tachi?" tanya Kagami. Tetsuya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Aku belum bertukar kabar dengan mereka," jawabnya.

"Hey, kau kan ada di Tokyo, bagaimana mungkin tidak tahu kabar mereka!" serunya, beruntung hanya satu dua orang di ruang baca perpustakaan.

"Nyatanya memang seperti itu, Kagami-kun!" ucap Tetsuya lagi.

Pertemuan dua sahabat mempererat hubungan mereka. Walaupun beda jurusan tapi mereka terlihat sering bersama. Terutama di perpustakaan meski yang satu sibuk belajar dan yang lain tidur nyenyak.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu dengan si bodoh itu, Tetsuya?" tegur Chihiro suatu ketika saat ia pulang agak larut. Pemuda kecil itu hanya mengangkat bahu, "Dia teman terbaik yang aku punya, nii-san," tak peduli dengan dengus yang keluar dari hidung kakaknya.

Beberapa kali Tetsuya mengajak Taiga ke café-nya, pemuda itu mengudap apa saja yang dihidangkan di depan hidungnya.

"Ini uenak, Kuroko!" ucapnya dengan pipi menggelembung. Tetsuya hanya terkekeh.

"Jangan bawa anak itu kemari lagi, Tetsuya!" keluh kakaknya, kerutan di dahi putih seolah bertanya. "Dia menghabiskan banyak sekali makanan, gratis lagi, aku bisa bangkrut!" rutuk sang kakak. Tetsuya merengut.

"Nii-san pelit!" gerutunya.

.

.

"Sei, Sabtu besok kau luang kan ?" suara riang sang bunda menginterupsinya, Seijuurou tengah mengunyah potongan tofu saat makan malam. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk

"Kalau begitu tolong antar aku ke Ishibashi resto, ada pertemuan dengan temanku untuk membicarakan pembangunan rumah sakit khusus anak-anak," jeda sejenak, "sepertinya bisa menjadi investasi yang bagus buat perusahaanmu, dan menaikkan reputasi karena peduli dengan penderitaan anak-anak," sambung bundanya.

Seijuurou menyanggupi permintaan bundanya tanpa banyak bertanya, disamping itu ia ingin menghindari tunangannya yang selalu saja menghubungi tanpa tahu perbedaan waktu antara Tokyo dan NY.

Sabtu siang yang telah disepakati mereka bertemu di restoran tradisional terbaik di Tokyo, ruangan privat khusus dipesan nyonya Akashi, lampu temaram tergantung di atas meja. Jendela kayu berkotak-kotak, berlapis kertas buram memberikan kesan sangat elegan, meja rendah dengan bantal duduk tersusun rapi, wangi cendana lembut menguar, di luar terdapat taman kecil yang asri lengkap dengan kolam ikan, suara gemericik yang menyejukkan.

Saat shoji digeser gadis pelayan berpakaian tradisional, tampak tamu bundanya sudah ada di dalam.  
Mata Seijuurou membola menatap orang yang tengah duduk sendiri, balutan outfit elegan benar-benar membuat matanya tak berkedip.

Ia – seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Rambut biru muda sebahu, kedua bola mata biru muda itu benar-benar mempesona.

Beberapa saat Seijuurou membatu menatap wanita itu.

"Sei, masih ingat dengannya? dia dokter yang merawatmu waktu masih kecil, sahabatku saat sekolah dulu." lengannya ditarik sang bunda. Wajah ayu itu tersenyum manis.

"Halo Sei-kun, aku Akemi, Kuroko Akemi, mungkin kau sudah lupa, dulu waktu bayi sampai balita aku yang merawatmu, memberimu imunisasi, sekarang kau sudah dewasa ya," bibir berlipstik tipis matte itu tersenyum hangat.

Seijuurou membungkuk di depan wanita itu. Pikirannya penuh dengan pemuda biru muda yang kini bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah café kecil.

Apa hubungan Tetsuya dengan wanita ini? Tidak mungkin kerabatnya 'kan? Penyangkalan demi penyangkalan dihadirkan di kepalanya. Pembicaraan tentang rumah sakit khusus anak mengemuka sambil menunggu hidangan tiba.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan bayangan sosok itu dari kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya Seijuurou tak tahan lagi.

"Sensei, apakah ada hubungan keluarga dengan Kuroko Tetsuya?" wajah cantik itu kembali tersenyum. "Kau boleh memanggilku bibi, Sei-kun, apa kau mengenal Tetsu-kun?" Seijuurou mengangguk, hampir saja ia mengatakan dia bekas pelayan di rumahnya, namun dengan cepat ia telan kalimat itu.  
"Iya oba-san, ia bekerja di café dekat kampus." ucapnya.  
Wanita itu tertawa kecil. Sederet gigi putih tampak, lesung pipit di pipi kirinya sungguh membuat Seijuurou tak berkedip.  
"Tetsu-kun dan Chiriro-kun - keponakanku, memang membuka warung makan, katanya untuk mempraktekkan ilmunya, dengan memanfaatkan ruang kosong di lantai bawah tempat mereka. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu setuju karena ingin mereka cepat menyelesaikan studi, dan anakku bisa kembali ke Osaka." Tutur wanita itu lembut.

Tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah memenuhi dadanya. Jadi dia yang kuanggap hanya pelayan rendah adalah seorang putra sahabat okaa-sama, batinnya.

Pertemuan pertama ini berisi perbincangan ringan seputar kabar, serta ide-ide yang terbilang cukup serius.

Kuroko Akemi menolak ketika Akashi Shiori menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya.

"Tidak perlu Shiori-san, sebentar lagi aku dijemput," saat mereka berada di luar restoran, Seijuurou dan ibunya menemani Akemi sampai penjemputnya tiba. Bibir berwarna peach itu tersungging saat sebuah sedan silver menepi. Pengemudinya menampakan diri. Mata Akashi Seijuurou kembali membulat. "Dia ada di sini," bisiknya lirih.

Tetsuya yang hanya fokus pada bundanya, lalu membungkuk pada wanita berambut merah yang berdiri di sana, lalu meminta ibunya untuk memasuki kendaraan.

"Tetsuya!"suara itu menghentikan tangannya yang membuka handel pintu, ia menatap pria itu kemudian menganggukkan kepala. Tanpa tersenyum. Ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Ternyata perbincangan tentang rumah sakit itu berlanjut. Kedua Akashi serius untuk mendirikan tempat pengobatan anak itu. Kembali mengundang Akemi untuk menunjukkan proposal yang mereka susun.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum, "Shiori-san, sepertinya terburu-buru sekali," setelah beberapa teguk ocha hangat melewati tenggorokannya.

"Ah tidak, sebenarnya rancangan proyek ini sudah lama, hanya saja aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat untuk bekerja sama," balasnya, "dan ketika aku lihat di televisi kau sedang melakukan penggalangan dana untuk anak-anak penderita leukemia, aku rasa kau orangnya, Akemi!" ujarnya antusias. Wanita cantik di depannya hanya mengangguk.

"Ya, aku juga ingin sekali di distrik itu ada rumah sakit untuk anak-anak, karena instalasi anak di rumah sakitku tempatnya sangat terbatas."

Perbincangan itu kembali dihadiri tiga orang seperti sebelumnya, masih di tempat yang sama, karena menurut Shiori tempat ini nyaman dan mudah diakses dari manapun.

Geseran shoji terdengar.

"Domo…" suara datar menyapa.

"Okaa-san..." tiga kepala menoleh ke arah suara halus, tampak dua orang berdiri, Tetsuya dan Chihiro, tangan mereka bertautan, membuat dada Akashi Seijuurou nyeri.

"Chihiro-kun, berhenti memperlakukan Tetsu-kun seperti itu, ia bukan anak balita lagi!" teguran halus kepada keponakannya. "Aku hanya ingin menjaga adik sepupuku, ba-san." balas pemuda tinggi bersurai abu-abu.

Genggaman tangannya semakin kuat, apalagi ada orang itu, tuan muda Akashi yang pernah menyeret adiknya, yang berakhir dengan punggung kemejanya basah karena air mata Tetsuya. Namun adiknya menolak menceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kemarilah Tetsu-kun!" wanita itu menepuk bantal kecil di sebelahnya. Keduanya mendekat. Ibu anak itu berpelukan, pipi putih Tetsuya dikecup penuh sayang.

"Kapan kau akan pulang, anak-anak sudah merindukanmu," suara bunda Tetsuya terdengar seperti denting lonceng. Mereka terpesona dengan interaksi keduanya.

Mata Seijuurou menatap ketiga tamu bundanya, 'ah ternyata mereka sepupuan,' entah mengapa ada sedikit lega seiring dengan hembusan udara dari hidungnya.

"Hmp, mungkin liburan depan kaa-san, aku membantu Chi-nii mengerjakan skripsi dan café kami selalu penuh," ujar anaknya.

"Eeh, kalian punya café ?" suara Shiori menginterupsi, pura-pura tidak tahu.

Mata biru datar menatap ibu dan anak di depannya, sama-sama bersurai merah terang.  
"Iya ba-san, café kecil di tempat kami tinggal." ucap Chihiro yang duduk di samping Tetsuya.

"Hmm bagaimana kalau kita bekerjasama, Sei punya tempat yang luas di pusat kota. Kalian bisa membuka café atau restoran yang lebih besar, aku yakin pasti akan ramai pengunjung," ucap Shiori, alis merah Seijuurou terangkat menunggu. Berharap.

Tapi hanya gelengan kepala Tetsuya sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak mau jadi pelayan, Oba-san." jawaban pendek tapi membuat dada Seijuurou sesak. Ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Tentu tidak sayang, kau akan jadi salah satu owner-nya," timpal wanita bersurai merah yang digulung di belakang kepala menggunakan jepit hitam dengan sederet mutiara.

"Aku lebih suka menangani café sederhana kami, dan lagi pusat kota jauh dari kampus," tolak Tetsuya. Chihiro hanya mengangguk, apa pun yang Tetsuya katakan akan ia setujui.

Selanjutnya mereka menikmati makan siang bersama.

Berkali-kali Seijuurou menatap mahluk mungil yang pernah jadi pelayannya. Cara makan dengan etika sangat nampak ditunjukan tamu ibunya.  
Ia tidak menyangka kalau Tetsuya bukanlah seseorang dari kasta rendah seperti anggapannya selama ini. Dari segi mana pun - apalagi sekarang, ia tampak sebagai pemuda berkelas yang sangat mempesona.

Tapi tatapannya semakin datar, wajah cantik itu menunjukkan auranya, berbalut pakaian yang sangat serasi, tentu saja dengan merk kecil yang tersemat pada fabriknya, semuanya limited edition, Seijuurou tentu tahu.  
Sangat jauh berbeda ketika berada di mansion Akashi, apalagi dengan pakaian pelayan. Ia menyesal tidak mengikuti instingnya untuk menelusuri latar belakang pelayannya yang satu itu.

.

.

"Ada apa Sei, sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" perasaan seorang ibu sangat peka. Seijuurou yang memegang kemudi mendadak menginjak rem.

"Seijuurou!" Seru bundanya, terlonjak, namun tubuhnya tertahan _safety belt_.

"Sei, apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa karena dua pemuda itu ? jangan katakan kau tertarik dengan mereka!" mata sang bunda menyelidik.

"Kau suka dengan Tet-chan?"  
"Kaa-sama... Tetsuya pernah menjadi pelayan di mansion kita." ucapnya pelan, kening wanita itu berkerut.  
"Ia pergi saat malam kaa-sama pulang liburan." Suaranya lirih.  
"Jangan jangan itu adalah pelayan yang diusir ayahmu," lirih bundanya, seketika surai merah itu menoleh. Matanya membulat.  
"Apa ? Tetsuya diusir?"  
"Aku tidak tahu siapa, aku tidak melihatnya, hanya menurut pengaduan Ryouta malam itu, ia melihat pelayanmu baru keluar dari kamarmu dalam keadaan kusut. Dia minta ayahmu mengusirnya karena telah menggodamu."

Seijuurou menepikan kendaraannya.

"Kaa-sama, Ryouta datang malam itu?" keningnya berkerut.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya Sei?" nada cemas jelas terbaca.

"Aku...aku..." dada Seijuurou bergemuruh.

"Jangan katakan kau telah memakainya, Seijuurou!" nada tinggi bundanya terasa menusuk telinga.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia hanya seorang pelayan, kaa-sama, hanya pelayan!" Serunya.

Plaak! Gambar tangan wanita itu tercetak di pipi anaknya.

Hening.

"Wa waktu itu dia hanya seorang pelayan, kaa-sama, dan aku...aku sangat tergoda untuk memilikinya." suaranya terdengar pilu.

"Dia hanya seorang pelayan, mana mungkin aku menjalin hubungan dengan pelayan." bisiknya lagi.

"Lantas bagaimana mungkin kau menerima perjodohan dengan Ryouta?" Suara bundanya melemah.

"Bukankah kami satu level, kaa-sama?" lirih Seijuurou berucap, wanita itu tiba-tiba ingin menghilang saat ini juga. Ia yang mengajari putra tunggalnya tentang kasta, dan kini kenyataan menelikung mereka.

Bisa saja mereka berkelit, salah bocah itu yang menjadi pelayan, mereka tidak tahu karena ia menyembunyikan identitasnya. Tapi mereka pun sadar telah ceroboh. Hanya bisa menekuri keadaan.

"Jujur padaku Seijuurou seperti apa perasaanmu pada Tetsuya?" ibunya sangat ingin memastikan. Seijuurou lama terdiam. Menyusun kata-kata yang tiba-tiba kusut di kepalanya.

"Apa peduli kaa-sama dengan perasaanku?" erangnya membuat ibunya murka.

"Kau sudah menodai anak orang! dan dia adalah anak sahabatku sendiri, Seijuurou!" raungnya.  
Setitik air mata melintas di pipi Seijuurou.

"Okaa-sama, aku harus bagaimana? Aku rasa aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya." Suaranya lirih.

.

.

Chihiro menatap Tetsuya, ia tahu pertemuan tadi tentunya menguras emosi sang adik. Ia sangat tahu kehadiran pemuda merah itu sangat mengganggu.

Pemuda sombong yang pernah menarik lengan sepupunya. Sebenarnya mereka satu angkatan, satu fakultas walaupun beda jurusan, tetapi karena kejeniusannya Seijuurou lulus terlebih dahulu.

Chihiro tahu sepertinya Tetsuya sudah jatuh pada pesona pemuda itu. Ia ingin tahu apa yang pernah dilakukan pada adik tersayangnya, hingga sikap Tetsuya begitu aneh. Datar dan uhm, sadis! Tatapannya sangat dingin, apa tuan muda Akashi sudah melukai adiknya?

.

Tetsuya menyesal menyanggupi bertemu kaa-sannya di restoran tradisional di pusat kota.  
 _"Sekalian berkenalan dengan sahabat kaa-san yang nanti akan membantu membangun rumah sakit untuk anak-anak penderita kanker."_ begitu bundanya berucap.

Tetsuya yang menyukai anak-anak akhirnya mau setelah dibujuk sang bunda. Sebelumnya ia sempat berjanji tidak pernah ingin bertemu lagi dengan orang itu, tapi ternyata takdir seolah menyelingkuhinya. Saat itu juga ia ingin meninggalkan tempat pertemuan. Tapi ia juga sedikit bersyukur, mantan majikannya jadi tahu dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Bukan pelayan dengan kasta rendah, tetapi sosoknya yang sangat layak dihormati, tidak dipandang sebelah mata, disayangi, dan dicintai.

Tetsuya tahu, lelaki yang sudah bertunangan itu selalu menatapnya. Seolah ingin menggapainya lagi. Dulu, ia pernah berharap kedekatannya dengan sang majikan berdasarkan afeksi yang membuatnya jatuh hati, namun berakhir menyakitkan, ia hanya dianggap sebagai pemuas.

Tetsuya belajar banyak setelahnya, manusia dengan status tinggi terkadang lupa akan kesetaraan dan hak dasar manusia lainnya. Memandang sebelah mata pada mereka yang kehidupannya kurang beruntung. Tapi saat hatinya terluka, ia juga bisa menyelami arti kata sabar dan ikhlas, dari orang-orang sederhana di sekitarnya.

.

.

Rumah sakit itu mulai dibangun, Seijuurou berharap dapat bertemu dengan Tetsuya, walaupun tidak sekalipun batang hidung Tetsuya terlihat. Namun baginya menatap wanita yang mirip dengan Tetsuya sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

"Semester ini Tetsuya studi ke Los Angeles, ia berkesempatan mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa dengan beasiswa _summer school_." ujar Akemi setelah Seijuurou bertanya.

"Sendirian, ba-san?" ada sedikit khawatir pada nadanya. Senyum dipulas di bibir ibu itu, "Tidak ia bersama dua puluh mahasiswa lain yang tersebar di beberapa negara, kebetulan Tetsuya dikirim ke Los Angeles tempat kuliah Kagami Taiga-kun - teman Tetsuya sewaktu _high school_ ," jawabnya.

"Berapa lama di LA, ba-san?" entah mengapa rasa khawatirnya bertambah. Wanita itu mengangkat bahu, "Hmm, rencananya tiga bulan, tapi sepertinya Tetsu-kun senang berada di sana, apalagi bersama Kagami-kun," wanita itu tidak tahu kalau buku-buku jari Seijuurou mengeras.

Beberapa kali matanya sepet karena melihat pemuda tinggi besar itu selalu ada di samping Tetsuya, beberapa waktu lalu. Merangkulnya, mengacak rambut biru halus – yang dulu selalu ia kecupi, menyusupkan jari-jari pada helaian lembut itu, tanpa sepengetahuan yang punya.

"Ba-san mengijinkan Tetsuya pergi?" semakin lama pertanyaan diajukan semakin membuat Akemi heran, bukan apa-apa, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hampir sama dengan yang lontarkan Chihiro. Keponakannya itu, menentangnya memberikan ijin, mengkhawatirkan Tetsuya, bahkan pemuda itu bilang akan menyusulnya ke Amerika. Wajah tampannya tampak keruh, bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Tentu saja aku mengijinkannya, Sei-kun, aku tak ingin mematahkan semangat belajarnya, dan lagi itu kesempatan yang langka bukan?" senyum terpulas di wajah ayu nyonya Kuroko. Seijuurou hanya mengangguk, tidak sepenuhnya setuju. Baginya mudah saja jika ingin belajar di luar negeri. Sama seperti Chihiro, ia pun ingin sekali pergi ke LA.

Hatinya sedikit merutuk, mengapa LA bukannya NY, mengapa Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan Kise Ryouta.

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

Note :

Quote : blog/favorite-spring-quotes

Maaf karena terlambat update...RL betul-betul menghalangi saia membuka fanfict...

Maaf juga karena tidak bisa membalas setiap komen... tapi readers tachi, terimakasih untuk setiap dukungannya, benar-benar sangat berharga buatku.

Buat Kapten tercintah...selamat ulang tahun...


	9. Foolish 9

Bunga-bunga bermekaran mengangguk karena angin menggerakannya, atau setuju - mengijinkan lebah yang hinggap menghirup nectar manisnya. Satu lagi drama siklus alam. Mata rantai yang bila terputus akan mengganggu keseimbangannya. Semua berjalan sesuai yang telah digariskan.

Pun dengan garis hidup yang terkadang penuh misteri dan seringkali tidak sesuai harapan, tapi terkadang _beyond_ – melampaui apa yang diminta seseorang pada penciptanya. Tidak ada yang tahu. Tak ada yang pernah tahu.

Hanya kebahagian yang menjadi tujuan hidup seseorang. Demi apapun itu. Semua orang mempunyai haknya untuk bahagia, dengan cara apapun.

 _Happiness is not something ready made. It comes from your own actions._ _– Dalai Lama._

::

::

 **FOOLISH**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

::

::

Pembangunan rumah sakit untuk anak-anak - kerjasama yang disetujui Kuroko Akemi tidak disia-siakan Akashi Shiori, walaupun letaknya di Osaka sana. Salah satu bentuk kegiatan yang kemungkinan besar terselip berbagai kebahagiaan untuk orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya.

Pada waktu-waktu tertentu kedua wanita bersahabat itu bertemu, membicarakan progres proyek yang mereka kembangkan.

Wanita Akashi itu diam-diam selalu menanyakan hal-hal yang terkait dengan Tetsuya. Sekecil apapun. Seperti ibu-ibu umumnya, saling bertukar bercerita tentang anak-anak mereka.

Seringkali Seijuurou menemani bundanya. Ia yang sangat mengedepankan kesempurnaan menginspeksi seluruh pekerjaan, tidak segan turun tangan bila ada yang tidak beres.

Shiori bisa melihat kesungguhan pada diri anaknya, ia tidak pernah menolak bila diminta menemani ke Osaka, bahkan meski agenda di kantornya sangat padat.

Dahi wanita cantik akan berkerut bila tiba-tiba saja anaknya malah mengajak ke sana. Seijuurou selalu antusias bila bertemu dengan Akemi.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai nyonya Kuroko, Sei," sesaat setelah pertemuan mereka terkait warna ruang rawat inap, Akemi memilih warna salem, sedangkan Seijuurou memilih biru muda.  
"Mana mungkin aku menyukai tante-tante, kaa-sama!" dengusnya. Bundanya hanya terkekeh.  
"Tapi doktermu itu cantik lho!" canda bundanya.  
"Ya, secantik Tetsuya," gumam Seijuurou.  
Wanita itu kembali terkekeh. Ada seberkas kerinduan pada iris rubi itu.

"Aku dengar dari Akemi, Tetsuya sedang belajar di Los Angeles," Seijuurou mengangguk. "Ya kaa-sama, selama tiga bulan," ucap anaknya.

"Tidak, ia akan melanjutkan dan menyelesaikan kuliahnya di sana." Ucap bundanya, membuat mata rubi membulat. Harapan untuk segera bertemu Tetsuya tampaknya harus tertunda. Keningnya berkerut, apa dua tahun lagi ia baru bisa bertemu Tetsuya? Lama sekali, keluhnya.

Tapi Seijuurou bertekad akan berusaha untuk bisa mendekatkan diri pada orang itu, ia akan membuat jalannya sendiri. Bagaimana pun sang bunda sudah mengetahui rahasianya.

.

.

 _ **Suatu sore…**_

Wajah Shiori tampak mengeras, terlalu sering ia menerima info tentang calon menantunya, terkadang membuat telinganya merah. Beberapa kali digosipkan lengket dengan selebritis lain, tapi seringnya dikabarkan dekat dengan seorang pemain basket professional.  
Ia tidak percaya kalau hanya settingan, orang kepercayaannya bahkan mengiriminya foto-foto pribadi mereka.

Jadi bukan isapan jempol semata 'kan?!

Saat ia mengkonfirmasi ke calon besan, jawabannya membuat ia senewen.  
Wanita bersurai pirang itu bilang, biar saja Ryouta jalan dengan siapa pun selama ia belum terikat secara resmi. Lalu apa arti pertunangan mereka? Apa nyonya Kise tidak tahu kelakuan anaknya di negara nun jauh di sana?

Tapi hatinya juga tercubit bila ingat Tetsuya. Anaknya juga sama telah melakukan 'itu' pada anak sahabatnya. Kalau boleh bertukar, ia ingin Tetsuya saja, buatnya yang masih konservatif dalam hal-hal tertentu menganggap Kise Ryouta terlalu bebas.

Andai saja ia bertemu Akemi dan anaknya terlebih dulu, Tetsuya yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Seijuurou mempunyai manners yang begitu baik, dalam sekali lihat Akashi Shiori jatuh hati padanya. Pantas saja Seijuurou dengan mudah melupakan tunangannya!

Wajah cantiknya ditekuk tidak suka saat beberapa gambar disajikan dalam iped-nya, foto-foto terbaru hasil bidikan orang kepercayaan, lensa tele digunakan untuk mengintip jendela apartemen model terkenal itu.

Dalam gambar yang sedikit blur karena pembesaran berkali lipat, tampak tunangan anaknya tengah menggelayut manja pada lengan kokoh bintang basket berkulit gelap yang bertelanjang dada sedangkan calon menantunya hanya memakai atasan piyama tipis yang beberapa kancingnya terbuka.

Gambar lainnya membuat amarahnya bertambah. Ryouta _full naked_ duduk di pangkuan lelaki yang kemeja tipisnya terbuka, mereka tengah berciuman panas. Beberapa ruam menghiasi leher, belikat, punggung, bahkan di pantatnya. Gambar yang membuat mata Shiori sakit.

Tubuh keduanya – putih, tan – tampak berkilat karena peluh, basah, dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Tanpa sadar ia membanting perangkat itu ke lantai, beruntung tidak pecah karena terlapisi karpet bulu domba yang tebal. Keburu muak sebelum telunjuknya menggeser gambar-gambar lain yang ia yakini sebelas dua belas dengan foto-foto yang dilihatnya. Wajahnya semakin keruh.

Jemarinya menekan-nekan pelipis, kepalanya pening, ia tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Kaa-sama, ada apa?" Seijuurou memungut benda itu. Alisnya terangkat. Kemarahan jelas tercetak di mata anaknya sesaat setelah melihat layar yang masih memuat gambar itu.

"Bagaimana ini, Sei?" bundanya menatap khawatir. Anaknya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku ingin mengakhirinya, kaa-sama," bersamaan dengan tuan besar yang menghampiri istrinya.

"Ada apa?" Suara maskulin pria dewasa seolah menggema. Wajahnya masih saja tampan walaupun sudah banyak dihiasi kerutan.

"Anata, Seijuurou ingin memutuskan pertunangan dan aku menyetujuinya," suara lembut istrinya berucap hati-hati.

Kerutan menambah jumlah di dahi pria paruh baya itu. Seakan bertanya, 'kenapa begitu, Seijuurou?' Tatapannya tajam pada sang anak yang duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Kami sudah tidak cocok lagi, otou-sama." Helaan nafas terdengar dari kepala keluarga Akashi.

"Bukankah kalian akan berusaha mendekatkan diri satu sama lain, terutama kau! Atau kau punya selingkuhan?" mata ayahnya menusuk tajam. "Betul 'kan kau sendiri yang telah berselingkuh, membuat tunanganmu marah?!" tuduh ayahnya, ia masih ingat Ryouta begitu marah pada pelayan yang sudah diusirnya.

"Apa kau tidak dengar info tentang calon menantumu, ananta?" suara Shiori terdengar tidak sabar. Masaomi hanya perhatian pada perusahaan dan keluarga saja, selain itu buatnya hanya gosip yang tak perlu ditanggapi.

"Aku tidak mau menantuku seperti ini!" tablet itu berpindah tangan. Kedua mata yang sudutnya mulai berkeriput itu memicing, decihan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" sorot matanya kembali menusuk wajah anaknya yang tampak tak peduli. "Kau boleh memilih asal yang sederajat. Tidak memilih pelayan rendahan!" suara ayahnya meninggi.

"Otou-sama, apa maksudmu?" alis Seijuurou berkerut.

Senyum masam tertarik dari dua sudut bibir Masaomi. "Kau pernah berhubungan dengan pelayan kecilmu bukan?" kembali nada serupa tuduhan ayahnya terdengar menggema, membuat ibu dan anak itu naik pitam.

"Anata!" seru Shiori.

"Aku tidak salah Shiori, dia hanya akan mempermalukan kita kalau memilih seorang pelayan. Satu pelayan telah aku usir!" wajah ayahnya keruh.

"Tapi yang kau sebut pelayan itu adalah anak Kuroko Akemi, Masaomi-san!" Spontan Shiori berseru bahkan suaranya serupa lengkingan.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

Lelaki paruh baya itu mencoba mencerna perkataan istrinya. Apa maksudnya ini? batinnya, tentu saja ia mengenal keluarga Kuroko dengan baik, Hiroaki merupakan PIC rekanan perusahaannya, dan Akemi dokter anak yang selalu menangani Seijuurou waktu kecil, sahabat istrinya saat sekolah dulu, wanita cantik yang tutur katanya sangat lembut.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Seijuurou?" Masaomi menatap lurus anaknya.

Enggan Seijuurou menceritakan kenapa Tetsuya sampai menjadi pelayan, setelah sebelumnya ia menginterogasi beberapa orang untuk informasi ini.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari kepala keluarga itu.

"Kau membuatku merasa gagal mendidikmu, aku sungguh merasa bersalah pada keluarga Kuroko." wajah keras itu melunak.

Seijuurou hanya diam, menunggu. Ada denyutan sakit di dadanya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan perasaanmu pada Tetsuya?" tanya ibunya.

"Tetsuya?" bariton ayahnya bertanya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Shiori menggeser-geser koleksi gambar pada gallery tabletnya. Lalu menyodorkan gambar diri Tetsuya.  
Wajah Masaomi menyendu. Ia tak bisa melupakan wajah itu.

"Andai saja aku tahu, saat itu Ryouta baru saja membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok." Kedua manik ditutupi kelopak keriput.

Seijuurou terhenyak. Rasa bersalah semakin menjalar. Wajah Tetsuya memenuhi seluruh pandangan. Sumpah serapah memenuhi rongga mulutnya, merutuk sendiri. Ia merasa begitu bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh!

"Apa kau juga menyiksanya, Masaomi?" suara yang biasa lembut itu, rendah menakutkan, suaminya menggeleng.

Selama ini kepala keluarga Akashi hanya berkutat dengan bisnisnya saja walaupun beberapa kali terlibat bisnis dengan perusahaan tempat Kuroko Hiroaki bekerja, tapi mereka tidak pernah membicarakan keluarga masing-masing.

"Pantas saja saat itu Tetsuya sangat enggan bertemu kami." matanya nanar menatap perangkat yang masih menampilkan wajah Tetsuya. Mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca, 'maafkan kami, Akemi,' batinnya nelangsa.

"Aku tidak pernah sanggup mencerita semua ini padanya, anata," bisiknya. Masaomi hanya mampu mengangguk.

.

.

Musim panas di Los Angeles, sedikit menyengat tapi tidak menyurutkan dua orang yang berjalan keluar dari apartemen mereka, berpakaian kasual, melangkah menuju gerbang universitas. _Handbag_ yang di bawa mahasiswa tinggi besar itu sedikit menggembung.

Ia yang aktif di klub basket universitas ikut dalam eksibisi melawan tim professional yang diundang universitasnya. Tim dari New York.

Langkah Kagami Taiga tampak gagah, walaupun matanya sedikit memerah. "Selalu saja seperti ini, kau seperti bocah saja Kagami-kun, tidak bisa tidur karena akan bertanding basket," suara halus Kuroko membuatnya sebal.

"Diam! Kau tidak tahu rasanya akan melawan tim professional, aku sudah menunggu ini sejak lama," ucapnya, matanya menerawang, membayangkan tim yang akan ia lawan, terlebih pemain kelahiran Jepang yang menjadi idolanya. Aomine Daiki.

Di luar lapangan basket indoor telah ramai, mahasiswa banyak berdatangan dari luar kampus Kagami Taiga, mereka ingin menyaksikan kehebatan klub basket yang beberapa kali menyabet gelar juara nasional.

Bibir Kagami tak hentinya berdecak, ia sangat mengagumi para pemain yang ada di seberang sana. Tetsuya hanya menggelengkan kepala, ia sudah tahu kebiasaan sahabatnya itu. Antusias sekali bila berhubungan dengan basket apalagi pada lawan yang kuat.

Pertandingan berakhir dimenangkan tim Aomine Daiki, hanya terpaut lima poin. Bagaimana pun kedua tim itu sudah berusaha dengan keras. Ketinggalan lima poin patut diacungi jempol mengingat yang mereka lawan adalah tim terkuat dari NY, mungkin sebentar lagi tingkat dunia.

Taiga berusaha mendekati Daiki, ingin lebih mengenal idolanya. Beruntung manager tim tamu mengundang tim universitasnya ke hotel, venue sementara mereka di LA untuk melakukan pertandingan di beberapa universitas di kota itu, sekalian untuk _meet and greet_ dengan para mahasiswa yang menjadi rivalnya.

Tentu saja ia senang sekali diberi kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan tim basket nasional dan idolanya. Maka tim lengkap mereka sore itu bertemu, halaman samping hotel yang sebelumnya telah diset sedemikian rupa, dijadikan tempat mereka berkumpul.

Karena kesamaan dunia mereka, maka keakraban cepat sekali tercipta, terutama pada mereka yang berasal dari negara yang sama.  
Tetsuya yang diajak Taiga merasa tidak canggung berada di tengah mereka.

"Daikichi, aku rindu ssu," tiba-tiba tubuh yang sedang bersandar pada kursi alumunium dipeluk dari belakang.  
"Ryouta!" Lalu pipi putih model itu dikecup si pemain basket.

"Las Vegas, benar-benar menakjubkan Daikicchi, aku di The Strip tiga hari, rasanya seperti di surga!" celotehnya tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya. "Kau tahu setelah selesai pengambilan gambar aku segera ke sini, ssu!" ujarnya sambil menggelayut pada lengan kekar tan. Daiki hanya mengangguk.

"Setelah ekshibisi basketmu di LA, aku ingin mengajakmu ke Las Vegas Strip, ada hotel bagus di sa-" ekor mata madu tanpa sengaja menangkap satu sosok yang pernah dikenalnya. Tapi tangan besar mengalihkan perhatiannya, mengelus helaian pirangnya.

Mata biru lebar membola. Orang yang pernah melukainya ada di sini. Di depannya berpelukan mesra dengan orang lain, apa ini perselingkuhan ? batin Tetsuya.

Tubuhnya gemetar, dadanya sesak, bayangan masa lalu yang berusaha ia kubur seperti berlompatan pada memorinya, ia menarik dirinya bersembunyi di balik tubuh-tubuh tinggi para pemain basket. Tidak sulit untuknya menyelinap, karena selain hawanya yang tipis juga tubuh mungilnya.

Entah mengapa Kagami Taiga merasa sangat sebal, ia merasa tersisih karena dua orang itu lebih memilih terus bermesraan.

Setelah merasa cukup, dan tidak menarik lagi, karena masing-masing anggota tim nasional itu lebih asyik dengan dirinya masing-masing, Taiga mengajak Tetsuya pulang.  
"Kita pulang, Kuroko!" serunya setelah ia merasa diabaikan.

Kepala pirang itu menoleh. Mata madunya memicing, seolah ia diingatkan lagi dengan nama itu, nama yang sosoknya ia anggap sebagai hama penganggu!

Ditatapnya mahluk biru yang sangat dibencinya.

"Kau! sedang apa kau di sini?" suaranya tinggi.

"Kau mengenalnya Ryouta?" suara Daiki menginterupsi. Mata cantik itu memicing tidak suka.

"Dia hanya seorang pelayan di rumah kenalanku!" ucapnya.

"Hahaha, mana mungkin seorang pelayan bisa kuliah di sini!" tangan besar itu kembali membelai helaian pirang. Mata Ryouta mendelik.

Tetsuya hanya diam, ia ingin sekali pergi dari sana.

"Kagami-ku-"

"Jangan asal bicara, mana mungkin ia jadi pelayan!" seru tak terima Taiga, matanya nyalang.

"Sudahlah Kagami-kun, ayo kita pulang," ditariknya lengan kekar temannya. Kedua beranjak,

meninggalkan teman-teman satu tim Taiga yang sepertinya masih berbicang dengan anggota tim nasional yang lain.

"Kau kenal dengan model itu, Kuroko?" sesaat keluar dari hotel.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin tunangan mantan majikannya bisa bermesraan secara bebas dengan orang lain.

'Aah tapi itu bukan urusanku!' batinnya. Lagian ia sudah meninggalkan kenangan buruknya di sela-sela tanah seiring mencairnya salju.

Cakrawalanya lebih luas sekarang!

.

.

" _Kaa-san, aku ingin meneruskan studiku di LA_ ," ucap Tetsuya melalui telepon, ayah dan ibunya tidak keberatan, mereka berjanji untuk membereskan semua administrasi sehubungan pindahnya tempat kuliah Tetsuya.

"Aku juga akan pindah ke Los Angeles, ba-san, ji-san," ujar Chihiro saat membantu paman dan bibinya mengurus kepindahan Tetsuya di bagian administrasi kampus.  
Akemi hanya terkekeh, "Kau ini, selesaikan saja studimu, baru melanjutkan S2 di sana, lagian kau harus meminta ijin ayah ibumu," suara bibinya membuat kening Chihiro berkerut.  
"Aah benar juga ba-san, aku akan mengajukan percepatan biar bisa sidang segera," ucapnya. Kali ini pamannya yang tertawa.  
"Lantas bagaimana dengan bisnis cafemu?" pamannya bersuara.  
"Aku akan minta Shigehiro mengurusnya selama aku melanjutkan pendidikan." Ujarnya ringan.

"Hei, mana mungkin kau serahkan tanggung jawabmu pada orang lain!" protes sang paman, tapi Chihiro tak peduli, ia hanya ingin melindungi sepupu kecilnya.

"Bukankah sahabat Tetsuya itu pacarmu, Chihiro?" tanya sang bibi, kembali kening pemuda tinggi itu berkerut, "aku lebih senang bila ada di dekat Tetsuya, bibi!" membuat sepasang mata bening itu membulat, menghela nafas, "anakku bukan lagi bocah yang harus selalu kau jaga!" ucap wanita itu.

"Tapi bibi…-"

"Tetsuya itu manly!" ucap sang bibi mantap.

Menohok batin Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Haaah….!

.

Tempat baru, suasana baru, juga budaya yang baru, membuat Tetsuya bersemangat menjalani kehidupannya. Di sisinya ada sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya. Walaupun Kagami Taiga punya tampang sangar, tapi ia begitu baik hati.

Tinggal bersama sang sahabat seperti masa high school dulu, bahkan sekarang Tetsuya bisa melihat betapa mandirinya orang itu. Segalanya dihadapi tanpa beban. Ia juga tidak segan menegur, memarahi atau bahkan menggeplak kepala bila Tetsuya salah. Tak peduli pada wajah cemberut Tetsuya yang tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

Entah mengapa ia seperti terlahir kembali, jauh dari gesekan emosi yang beberapa waktu terakhir membuatnya merasa tertekan. Dadanya serasa lapang.

Musim panas di LA, sedikit menguras energinya, tapi tidak menyurutkan semangat Tetsuya belajar.

Banyak perbedaan dalam perkuliahannya terutama dalam hal kearifan lokal, termasuk juga materi pedagogi yang dipelajari di negara ini berbeda dibandingkan di Jepang, tapi ini membuatnya semakin kaya akan ilmu, bekalnya mengajar nanti.

Tetsuya berjalan dengan percaya diri diantara tubuh-tubuh tinggi, beragam ras berada di perguruan tinggi ini, putih, hitam, coklat, juga rambut yang berbeda-beda, membuat ia lebih membuka matanya. Perbedaan itu indah bukan?

.

Kakinya terus melangkah di area taman kampus, sementara mata biru lekat pada deretan huruf, di sampingnya Taiga berjalan sambil mengunyah sandwich yang tidak sempat disantap saat sarapan.

Bruuk! tubuhnya terduduk menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Maaf, saya tidak meliha-" ucapannya terputus saat menengadah, siluet seseorang seolah menjulang, dengan ujung-ujung rambut berwarna merah.

Ia hanya bisa melongo.

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

Note:

Readers tachi...terimaksih sudah berkenan membaca, memfollow, favorit, & komen...

.

tons of love

Mel~


	10. Foolish 10

Matahari pagi dengan senyumnya memancarkan sinar hangat, membuat semua menjadi terang benderang, membuat seluruh yang dilapisinya menyiratkan warna cerah. Udara kian memanas saat beranjak siang.

Matahari selalu setia mengelilingi bumi, berjanji – walau tanpa pengucapan, akan selalu bertemu, menemani dalam cahayanya, menitipkan rindu pada gemintang, pada rembulan saat tak bertemu. Tak peduli dengan intensitasnya, tak peduli dengan situasinya, tetapi janji itu selalu dipenuhi.

Begitu pula sebentuk hati berjanji untuk meraih sebuah cinta, walaunpun jarak dan waktu memisahkan. Walaupun berjauhan namun intensitasnya akan selalu terjaga, untuk dia yang telah memiliki hatinya, merebut sebagian dunianya.

::

::

 **FOOLISH**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

::

::

Bruuuk!  
Pemuda itu terduduk pada kerasnya paving blok jalan setapak di taman kampus.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" suara Taiga serupa erangan buas, tangannya menarik lengan Tetsuya, membantunya berdiri.

Kagami Taiga berdiri melindungi tubuh kecil Kuroko Tetsuya, mereka bersisian.  
"Kau baik-baik saja, Kuroko?" suara Taiga terdengar emosi. Apalagi ia melihat orang itu tengah menatap Tetsuya, tanpa meminta maaf setelah membuat temannya terjatuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kagami-kun," tangannya beberapa kali menepuk jeans-nya menghilangkan debu.

"Maaf saya tidak melihatmu," ucap Tetsuya sedikit membungkukkan tubuh.

"Ayo Kagami-kun, kelasku akan segera mulai," ajakan segera direspon dengan anggukan.

"Tetsuya, tunggu!" saat tubuh kecil itu melaluinya, membuat yang dipanggil menghentikan langkah.

"Aku ingin bicara," suara itu terdengar mengintimidasi.

Tetsuya menghela nafas, entah mengapa berhadapan dengan orang itu selalu saja terasa merepotkan. Apa hatinya yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa harus terburai lagi? Tidak bisakah Tetsuya mereguk kedamaian dalam hidupnya?  
Tolong jangan dihancurkan lagi!

"Maaf, kelas saya sudah mau dimulai," ucapnya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Taiga yang sudah berada tiga langkah di depannya menunggu.

Tetsuya hanya mendengar orang itu menghela nafas.

Menyebalkan sekali, batinnya, minggu lalu ia bertemu dengan Kise Ryouta, dan saat ini mantan majikannya berada tepat di depannya.  
Apa salah dirinya? Kedua orang ini seolah mengusik ketenangannya. Apa aku kurang jauh menghindar? hatinya kesal.

"Kuroko, dia dari Jepang kan? Kalau tidak salah pengusaha muda yang kaya raya itu?" suara Taiga serupa dengungan di telinganya.

"Ah ya, betul Kagami-kun," ia hanya mengkonfirmasi. "Apa masalahnya denganmu?" mata dibawah alis cabang itu memicing.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, dan aku tidak ingin membicarakannya," ucap Tetsuya lirih. Beruntung temannya memahami, tidak bertanya lagi. Langkah mereka berpisah di ujung jalan setapak.

Tetsuya menyadari dirinya tengah diawasi. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada materi kuliahnya. Alih-alih memusatkan pikiran, yang ada memori masa lalunya seolah berlompatan di kepalanya.

Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mengusir pikiran liarnya.  
'Untuk apa orang itu datang ke sini? Oh, mungkin akan bertemu tunangannya,' ia mencoba menutup pikirannya.

.

Tapi ia berakhir di sini, di hamparan rumput yang dinaungi rindangnya pepohonan, beberapa mahasiswa dengan pakaian casual tampak membuka laptop-nya, sebagian membaca buku. Saat summer biasanya para mahasiswa libur kuliah, kecuali program-program khusus yang diadakan universitas.

"Jadi apa yang ingin Akashi-san bicarakan?" setelah ia terpaksa memenuhi permintaan - perintah Akashi Seijuurou.

Namun pria muda itu malah menatap Tetsuya, seakan sedang menelisik masuk kedalam pikiran melalui sepasang iris langit. Tetsuya menunggu. Ia memang tidak ingin bicara banyak. Kalau bisa ia malah ingin menghilang saja.

Akashi Seijuuro seolah tengah melihat rekaman masa lalu melalui dua bola mata indah, yang sebelumnya tak mau ia akui telah membuatnya jatuh hati, dari pertama kali menatapnya, dulu.

Lalu menelusur wajah rupawan dengan guliran irisnya. Wajah yang dulu ia kecupi, bibir ranum yang selalu bengkak, setelah ia menghisapnya, lalu leher itu, leher putih yang sering ia beri ruam dan cetakan giginya. Turun ke selangka yang terekspos...

Tubuh Tetsuya tampak tak nyaman ditatap lapar seperti itu.

Pikiran dibalik rambut merah itu mulai mengabut, membayangkan tubuh mungil didalam kemeja longgar.

"Tetsuya bisakah kau memanggil namaku seperti dulu?" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan. Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Saling menyelami perasaan, walaupun ingin sekali Tetsuya ingkari, tapi mata rubi itu tampak selalu mempesona, menghipnotisnya. Namun ia tak mau terperangkap ilusi lebih jauh.

"Seijuurou-sama? kau ingin aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Maaf aku bukan lagi pelayanmu," ucapnya datar.

"Bukan, bukan itu, panggil aku Seijuurou!" pria itu masih lekat menatap, tapi Tetsuya mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Tetsuya..." panggil Seijuurou karena pemuda itu hanya diam saja.

"Akan lebih baik bila aku memanggilmu Akashi-kun saja." ucap Tetsuya.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar. "Baiklah, terserah Tetsuya saja," bahunya terangkat sedikit.

Tetsuya menunggu.

Wajah pemuda di depannya tampak serius, kalimat demi kalimat meluncur lancar dari bibirnya.

"Setelah mendengar pengakuanku, apakah kau mau menjadi orang terdekatku, kekasihku, Tetsuya?" suaranya terdengar tenang, sepertinya hasil latihan berpuluh kali sehingga pengucapannya begitu lancar.

Mata biru bening hanya menelusuri hijaunya rumput, di beberapa tempat alat penyiram tanaman berputar otomatis menyemprotkan air, membawa sedikit kesejukan.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan lelaki itu sangat mudah dicerna, tetapi sangat sulit untuk dipercayai.

Yang ada hanya penyangkalan perasaan dalam diri Tetsuya.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk memikirkannya. Sekarang kau sudah tahu perasaanku padamu," ucap Seijuurou.

Tapi pemuda mungil itu hanya diam. Keheningan yang menyiksa batin Seijuurou.

Saat ini ia tidak bisa mendesaknya, tidak seperti dulu saat Tetsuya menjadi pelayan.

Wajah rupawan itu begitu datar, topeng sempurna menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku sudah melupakan semuanya, Akashi-kun," ucapnya tak kalah tenang. Seijuurou tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Tetsuya, aku tahu kau sedang berbohong," tatapannya menusuk.

Senyum kecil tersungging samar, "Aku tidak berbohong Akashi-kun, aku sudah melupakan semua hal yang menyakitkanku, aku hanya ingin menjalani hidupku dengan tenang," kembali diakhiri senyuman.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin membayar semua kesalahanku yang pernah kuperbuat padamu, semua aku lakukan karena aku begitu menyukaimu!" ujarnya, Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala, menyangkal.

"Kau hanya ingin memakaiku saja, Akashi-kun, karena menurutmu saat itu aku begitu lemah, bodoh, dan.. rendah-" ucapannya terpotong.

"Cukup Tetsuya! Aku tahu aku salah, tapi perasaan ini bukan dusta, walaupun terlambat aku sadari, aku bodoh karena masih mempertanyakan perasaan ini, tolong maafkan aku!" kejarnya.

"Seperti yang aku katakan, aku sudah melupakannya, Akashi-kun." mata beriris langit menatapnya, begitu bening, begitu jernih. Namun ini membuat Seijuurou seperti ditikam. Perasaan bersalahnya semakin membuncah.

Tetsuya tidak pernah tahu betapa Seijuurou sangat menghayati semua yang pernah ia lakukan, menatap wajah itu, mengecupnya, membelai helaian rambut halus, terutama saat ritual penyatuan mereka.

Surganya.

Ia lalukan dengan penuh hati-hati tidak ingin menyakitinya, walaupun tak jarang air bening mengalir dari sudut mata biru itu.

Sebaris harap selalu terbersit di hatinya. Kami-sama aku sangat ingin memilikinya.

"Te Tetsuya..." Seijuurou hanya mampu tergagap mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu. Sungguh dadanya sesak.

"Beri kesempatan aku memilikimu, Tetsuya!"

"Kita lihat lima tahun lagi, Akashi-kun," ucap Tetsuya tenang.

Apa katanya, lima tahun lagi?! Serius?!

"Tidak bisakah kau memberikan waktu yang lebih pendek? Lima tahun itu terlalu lama!" Seijuurou mencoba melakukan penawaran. Ia tahu dan yakin hatinya pasti kuat, tapi ia tak yakin dengan Tetsuya, yang ia tahu dulu Tetsuya melarikan diri karena cintanya terkhianati, lalu dengan mudah jatuh kedalam kuasanya, berakhir dengan menjadi pelayan - budak kesukaannya.

Seijuurou tahu pemuda itu menyukainya. Tapi kebahagiaan tak dapat diraih. Keadaan saat itu seolah menjadi jurang pemisah, dan dengan bodohnya mengingkari afeksi pada sosok mungil itu karena ikatan pertunangan, dan menjaga kehormatan keluarganya.

"Aku hanya ingin menguji apakah kita sanggup melewatinya, Akashi-kun." Ucapan Tetsuya final.

.

.

Rumah sakit anak itu berdiri dengan megah, pasien yang datang tidak saja dari kalangan atas, pasein dari kalangan biasa pun banyak. Keluarga kaya raya itu menyubsidi biaya untuk mereka yang kurang mampu.

Sejak pertama kali soft opening pasien sudah hampir memenuhi ruang rawat yang disediakan.

Ceremony peresmian dan pengguntingan pita, diadakan pada tanggal yang telah ditentukan.

Seijuurou sangat berharap akan bertemu dengan Tetsuya. Saat itu ayah ibu dan tamu undangan telah hadir lengkap, sedangkan dai pihak keluarga Kuroko hanya sepasang suami istri dengan jajaran dokter dan pejabat yang terkait.

"Maaf Shiori-san anakku tidak bisa menghadiri pembukaan rumah sakit ini," ucap bunda Tetsuya, wanita berambut merah menangkap kekecewaan pada raut wajah anaknya.

"Apa Tet-chan tidak bisa ijin beberapa hari dari kampusnya, Akemi?" Shiori bertanya. Tapi wanita cantik itu hanya menggeleng.

.

Mata rubi seolah menelusuri setiap lorong, mencari, siapa tahu Tetsuya ada di area rumah sakit itu. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas. 'Jangan kecewakan aku, Tetsuya,' batinnya.

Para tamu undangan itu meninjau setiap unit yang ada pada bangunan berlantai lima, dengan kombinasi warna merah muda, biru muda, salem, serta hijau muda, dan ungu muda. Warna-warna pastel yang lembut, yang berbeda pada tiap lantainya.

Saat mereka memasuki tempat bermain, di sayap kanan lantai dua, beberapa anak tengah beraktifitas di sana, bermain ayunan, perosotan, jungkat jungkit, yang kesemuanya dari plastic berkualitas, tak ubahnya seperti di taman kanak-kanak, sebagian anak duduk mengelilingi seorang pemuda rupawan yang tengah membacakan buku cerita.

Mata Seijuurou membulat. Ia menahan kakinya agar tidak berlari ke arah itu.

"Tetsuya, kapan datang?" Suara ayahnya terdengar. Pemuda itu baru saja menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, aku pulang, aku sudah di sini sejak dua jam yang lalu." Bundanya lalu memeluk si kesayangan.

"Tet-chan, senang sekali kau bisa datang nak," ucap Shiori. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk, ia tak ingin bertatapan dengan kepala keluarga Akashi, yang menatapnya dengan sinar tidak terdefinisikan. Iris biru selalu menghindar sepasang mata yang tampak ingin menatapnya lekat, mata Akashi Masaomi.

"Aku kira kau tidak datang, Tetsuya," kembali anggukan yang diberikan pemuda mungil itu.

"Terimakasih untuk tiket pesawatnya, Akashi-kun, nanti aku ganti," ucap Tetsuya sopan.

"Tidak, tidak usah dikembalikan aku senang kau bisa pulang," binar rindu seolah terpancar dari iris rubi. Seijuurou boleh berharap bukan?

"Ayo kita lihat unit yang lain," ajak Akashi Masaomi kepada koleganya.

Seijuurou menoleh, mengajak Tetsuya serta.

"Aku di sini saja Akashi-kun," tolaknya. Pemuda berambut merah memutar tubuhnya, mendekati sosok mungil yang masih saja dikelilingi oleh empat - lima anak.

"Aku akan menemanimu," putusnya.

"Tapi bukankah kau harus ikut dengan para tamu itu, Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak, aku sudah tahu semuanya, bahkan sampai sudut-sudut terkecil, jadi tak perlu lagi ikut berkeliling, biarkan bagian humas menjalankan tugasnya mendampingi mereka." Seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Tetsuya.

Pembicaraan mereka terputus ketika seorang gadis kecil memanjat lutut Tetsuya mendudukan dirinya di pangkuannya. "Nii-chan, bolehkah aku dibacakan buku ini?" Di tangannya sebuah buku cerita penuh gambar disodorkan.

Senyum tulus menggaris di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, apa kalian juga mau mendengarnya?" Serempak empat anak itu mengiyakan.

Entah mengapa hati Akashi terasa damai saat suara lembut itu menyuarakan sebuah cerita. Semuanya terpesona.

Kepala gadis kecil itu bersandar di dadanya.

Akashi semakin jatuh cinta pada sosok itu. Lama kelamaan gadis kecil itu tertidur dipangkuan Tetsuya.

"Kau tahu tempat rawatnya, Tetsuya?" mata biru melihat gelang plastik yang melingkar di pergelangan kecil itu.

Ia menggendongnya, mengantarkan ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuh ringkih pada kasur berbalut sprei dengan gambar teddy bear merah muda.

Mata lebarnya menatap lembut wajah itu. "Cepat sembuh, sayang," tangannya mengusap helaian tipis rambut yang sebagian besar telah rontok karena obat yang dikonsumsinya.

"Biarkan dia istirahat, Tetsuya, ayo!" bisik Seijuurou, mereka menyusuri bangsal demi bangsal.

Tak jarang air bening menggenang di sudut mata biru. Keadaan anak-anak itu mengharu biru hatinya. Genggaman jemari Seijuurou sering dirasakan saat Tetsuya merasa pilu dengan penderitaan anak-anak itu.

Sebenarnya bukan hal baru untuk pemuda mungil itu menyaksikan semua, mengingat bundanya yang dokter anak. Tapi tak urung ketika iris langit yang penuh kasih itu mendapati anak-anak serupa malaikat cilik itu tengah menderita, bahkan mungkin diantaranya ada yang usianya tidak akan lama lagi.

.

Saat di lorong yang sepi tiba-tiba saja Seijuurou memeluknya. Menepuk hangat punggung kecil itu.

"Mengapa mereka harus menderita seperti itu Akashi-kun? Rasanya tidak adil!"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

Hati Tetsuya begitu lembut, sangat peka. Dan aku telah melukainya demikian parah, batinnya.

Akemi hanya mengembangkan senyum saat melihat anaknya bergandengan tangan, sepertinya orang-orang di sekeliling Tetsuya selalu menyayangi dan ingin melindunginya.

Sayang bundanya tidak tahu apa yang pernah dialami anaknya. Akemi melirik Shiori yang tersenyum teduh, "mereka seperti saudara, Sei-kun seperti kakak yang begitu protektif, pastinya ia memperlakukan tunangannya seperti itu kan, Shiori-san?" pertanyaan yang membuat wanita berambut merah itu pucat, sedangkan suaminya sesak seketika.

Tetsuya segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Seijuurou apalagi depannya ada pria paruh baya itu. Entah mengapa ia seperti melihat sebaris senyum, tapi Tetsuya menafikannya, itu hanya fotamorgana, batinnya miris.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana sorot mata menusuk sarat kebencian, juga perkataan yang membuatnya limbung, belum lagi kepalanya sakit akibat benturan.

Kalau Tetsuya punya kekuatan sihir ia ingin menjentikkan jarinya, lalu lelaki tua itu berubah menjadi perosotan, biar bisa dipakai anak-anak bermain.

Naaah, pikiran macam apa itu?

.

"Kudengar dari si bodoh itu kau pulang, jadi aku langsung kemari dengan shinkansen," ucap sang kakak sambil mengacak helaian biru.

"Nii-san, jangan acak rambutku!" protes adik sepupu. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Aku kangen tahu!" ucapnya tanpa peduli sekitar. Andai saja Chihiro melihat betapa mata rubi itu memicing tidak suka.

"Ck, mereka selalu saja seperti itu," Akemi menggelengkan kepala. Tubuh tinggi sang kakak selalu saja berada disamping Tetsuya.

"Kau bawa apa saja dari sana, huh?" Saat mereka duduk di bangku taman dalam raungan.

"Aku tidak membawa apa-apa, nii-san, pesawat pun tiketnya dikirim Akashi-kun," jawab Tetsuya.

"Eeh, akan aku ganti biaya tiketnya, Tetsuya," sang kakak tak rela adiknya berhutang budi pada orang itu.

"Tidak usah, aku hanya ingin Tetsuya bisa pulang, karena ini moment penting untuk keluarga kami," bariton itu terdengar angkuh.

Chihiro hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi berapa lama kau di Osaka?" tanya Chihiro lagi.

"Lusa mungkin sudah berangkat, nii-san, aku tak mau berlama-lama di sini," gumam pemuda mungil itu.

"Hei, mengapa buru-buru, hmm atau jangan-jangan kau jatuh hati dengan mahluk bodoh itu!" tuduh sang kakak. Tapi Tetsuya hanya melengos, "benar 'kan gara-gara si Kagami itu!" sekali lagi menuduh.  
Entah mengapa hati Seijuurou juga merasa seperti itu. Apa benar pemuda berambut merah, tinggi besar telah menarik hati Tetsuya-nya?

'Tetsuya itu lemah! Mana mungkin ia bisa memenuhi janjinya sendiri menunggu lima tahun! Aku harus segera mengikatnya,' batin Seijuurou.

.

Tanpa memberitahu Seijuurou terlebih dahulu, ternyata Tetsuya telah terbang ke Los Angeles. Berkali-kali pemuda itu mencoba menghubungi, bahkan mendatangi kembali ke kampusnya. Namun ternyata jawabannya tetap sama.

"Aku berharap kau mau menunggu lima tahun lagi, Akashi-kun, dan tolong selama itu jangan hubungi aku!" sebaris kalimat panjang tertera pada handphonenya.

Lima tahun lagi, keluhnya.

'Baiklah Tetsuya, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya, dan kau harus menjadi milikku, apapun yang terjadi!' janji hatinya.

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

Dear readers,

Terimakasih sudah membacanya...

Gommen karena belum sempat balas setiap komen...tapi readers tachi...semuanya sangat berarti buat saia menulis, sekali lagi arigatou ~bow

Mohon maaf kalau banyak typo, karena tanpa edit ulang.

.

Love

Mel~


	11. Foolish 11

Bintang bertaburan pada semesta, membentuk gugusan dengan pendaran cantik, berkelip. Kelam langit menyembunyikan misteri. Kenyataan terselubung, yang harus ditelusur, dipelajari untuk diketahui.

Begitu juga dengan hati manusia, tersembunyi, terselubung, hanya saja sulit mempelajarinya, apalagi bila disembunyikan oleh si pemilik hati.

::

::

 **FOOLISH**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

Warning :

M rate

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

::

::

Lima tahun….

Yup! Tetsuya rasa itu waktu yang cukup untuk menata semuanya. Memberi jeda atau hanya alasan yang ia tawarkan pada pria berambut merah, untuk meyakinkan perasaan masing-masing.

Agar ia pun mempunyai waktu menyelesaikan pendidikan yang sedang ditempuhnya, kalau memungkinkan melanjutkan ke jenjang berikutnya.

Jika beruntung ia bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang dapat mencintainya, dan ia cintai sepenuh hati, yang dapat menemaninya hingga usianya lanjut, bahkan mungkin sampai ajalnya tiba. Orang yang akan menggenggam jemarinya, menuntunnya pada kebahagiaan yang hakiki.

Matanya menerawang pada gemintang yang bertabur di atas langit Los Angeles. Sementara di depannya terhampar kota besar yang penuh pendaran lampu. Ia bersandar pada tembok putih, sebuah bangunan besar di sebuah lereng, _Griffith Observatorium_.

"Bukankah dunia begitu luas, Kuroko?" suara Kagami Taiga menggugahnya dari lamunan. Ia hanya mengangguk, rambut birunya seolah berpendar karena pantulan lampu yang menerangi bangunan itu.

"Yeah, bahkan angkasa pun tampak jelas dari sini, Kagami-kun," ia berjalan mengitari sebuah teleskop besar mengarah ke langit, atap serupa kubah terbelah.

Matanya menatap lensa teleskop, menyusur gugusan bintang. Satu yang menarik perhatiannya ketika rona merah itu memasuki retinanya. Pendaran cahaya merah mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Merah yang cemerlang. Ia hanya mengulum senyum. Seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya sekarang pun identik dengan warna merah bukan?

"Apa kau akan semalaman di sini, Kuroko?" suaranya memecah perhatiannya pada planet dan bintang yang berserak di angkasa sana. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng.

"Kita pulang sekarang, lain waktu kau bisa ke sini lagi," ujarnya. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk. Ia mengikuti pemuda tinggi besar di depannya. Entah mengapa, hanya saja Tetsuya merasa punggung tegap itu bisa melindunginya. Apa ia juga mempunyai hati yang besar yang bisa menjaga hati miliknya?

Berkali mata besarnya mengerjap, apa yang ia pikirkan barusan? Apa karena pemandangan yang romantis membuatnya menjadi melankolis? Cepat ia menghapus pikirannya.

Tetsuya tersenyum saat sebuah quote dari Niall Horan terlintas di benaknya , ' _Being single doesn't mean you're weak. It means you're strong enough to wait for what you deserve_.'

Pemuda itu tidak pernah tahu bahwa di luar sana banyak orang menunggunya, menunggu ia membukakan hatinya.

.

.

Kedua orang itu berdiri berhadapan, satu orang menatapnya penuh afeksi, sedangkan satu lagi hanya melarikan pandangannya pada rumput di halaman samping mansionnya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku, Akashichii…" tubuh tingginya membungkuk memeluk tunangannya. Sepasang mata merotasi.

"Lepaskan aku, Ryouta!" baritone itu datar. Tubuh tinggi beranjak, duduk pada kursi kayu kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan yang lebih kecil. Matanya membelalak.

"Mana cincin tunanganmu, Akashicchi, mengapa kau melepaskannya ?" seru pemuda itu.

"Aku memang melepaskannya Ryouta, aku pikir kita tidak bisa bersama lagi, banyak tidaksamaan diantara kita." Sebuah jawaban yang tak pernah ingin ia dengar.

"Tapi, mengapa Akashi-cchi? Kita bisa mulai dari awal lagi, kita bisa belajar saling menyayangi, mencintai, dan setia pada pertunangan ini!" serunya.

Mata Seijuurou memicing.

"Aku menyayangimu, Ryouta, tapi nyatanya kita tidak bisa saling setia," mata serupa rubi menatap tajam.

"Akashicchi, apa maksudmu, apa kau bermain di belakangku?" mata hazel berkedip, Seijuurou tersenyum miring. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa gambar-gambar _semi-porn_ , yang menampilkan sosok di depannya.

"Apa karena pelayanmu itu? Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di LA!" suara pemuda itu meninggi. "Kau mengkhianatiku karena pelayan rendah itu kan?" serunya, lagi.

"Tidak, tidak rendahan, Ryouta! Aku menkhianatimu karena aku menyukainya. Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" kini mata tajam itu menusuk. "Bukankah kau lebih mencintai pemain basket itu?" suaranya Seijuurou terdengar rendah. Kise Ryouta hanya bisa menganga.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Ryouta, dan mulai sekarang kita akan saling jujur. Aku melepaskanmu," mata madu itu membelalak, lagi.

"Mana mungkin bisa begitu, Akashicchi, bagaimana dengan keluarga kita? Status kita?" lirih.

Keluarga Akashi, terutama Shiori, memang sudah tidak lagi menghendaki pertunangan ini, bisa saja mereka dengan mudah mengatakan pada keluarga Kise.

"Hubungan kita, hanya sebatas bisnis, Ryouta, aku menyukai orang lain dan kau sendiri sama, akan lebih baik kalau ikatan ini disudahi saja," selembut mungkin Seijuurou berucap tapi bagaimana pun juga tetap saja menggoreskan luka.

"Aku tidak akan lagi membebanimu berhubungan dengan Aomine Daiki," Tekanan pada nada bicara Seijuurou dirasakan seperti sembilu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memilih orang yang rendah seperti Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashicchi?" mata madu kini nyalang. Namun hanya dibalas senyuman.

"Tidak, kita salah kalau berpikir dia sebagai orang rendah, Tetsuya dari keluarga terhormat, dia anak sahabat ibuku, kalau kau ingin tahu," kata-kata itu membungkam bibir tipis Ryouta.

Tapi pemuda pirang masih saja ingin menyangkal, mempunyai ikatan dengan keluarga Akashi tentu saja sangat membanggakan, tapi ia seringkali merasa tidak nyaman dengan Seijuurou yang terkadang terlalu kaku, atau…atau pria berambut merah itu memang tidak pernah punya perasaan lebih? Seperti rasa yang diberikan seorang Aomine Daiki padanya.

Pria bertubuh kekar itu berkali-kali, atau bahkan setiap kali bisa memuaskannya, membuatnya mengerang penuh nikmat, sentuhannya, ciuman panas yang membekas di seluruh kulit tubuhnya yang mulus, disertai serentet tapak gigitan. Gesekan kulit licin karena peluh yang membasahi kedua tubuh mereka memberikan sensasi yang selalu ingin ia ulangi. Apakah ini perasaan cinta atau hanya sebagai _sex partner_?

"Akashicchi, apakah suatu saat kita bisa kembali, setelah kita yakin akan perasaan yang kita miliki?" mata madu berharap Seijuurou menjawab, atau setidaknya menganggukkan kepala.

"Tidak, Ryouta, perasaanku sudah jadi milik orang lain, aku ingin kau mengerti dan tidak berharap kita akan bersatu," mata rubi menatap lekat hazel di depannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya? Lantas bagaimana mungkin kau menerima pertunangan ini?" sebutir air bening melintas di pipi mulus sang model.

"Maafkan aku, saat itu aku hanya menuruti yang terbaik menurut keluargaku, berharap rasa itu akan datang padamu, tetapi aku salah." ujar Seijuurou dengan tenang.

Entah mengapa ada lega saat Seijuurou menghirup udara, mengisi paru-paru, rasanya ia terbebas dari rasa yang menghimpitnya. Sementara pemuda tinggi itu terhuyung, lesu. Bagaimana mungkin orang itu melepaskannya dengan mudah. Kise Ryouta semakin membenci sosok mungil yang ternyata dicintainya tunangannya.

Ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana saat ia mengintip Seijuurou yang tengah mengecupi wajah tertidur pelayan itu di atas tumpukan buku. Sorot mata penuh cinta yang tak pernah ia dapatkan. Atau saat sosok kecil itu ada dalam jangkauan mata, iris serupa rubi itu tak penah melepaskan tatapannya.

Apa ia salah bila mencari kesenangannya sendiri di luar sana?

'Akashicchi tidak pernah bisa menutupi rasa rindunya saat menatap pelayan itu, dan lengkung senyum samar di wajah tampan hanya terlihat saat Kuroko Tetsuya ada di sekitarnya,' batin Ryouta.

Sebenarnya Kise Ryouta tahu jatidiri seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi ia selalu menyangkalnya, tidak ingin kedudukannya tergeser dalam keluarga Akashi.

Puncaknya saat ia mendapati pelayan itu keluar dari kamar tunangannya dengan tertatih di malam saat orang tua Seijuurou pulang berlibur. Amarahnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

'Apa aku sebodoh itu?' Batinnya ngilu. 'Aku bodoh tidak bisa mempertahankan status sebagai calon pendamping pewaris tunggal keluarga itu,' bisiknya. 'Aku bodoh karena tidak bisa membuat Akashicchi mencintaiku,' sambungnya pilu.

Drrrt…drrrt…

"Kise, kau dimana sekarang?" suara berat itu terdengar pada gawainya. Ada rasa khawatir pada nada bicara orang di seberang sana. "Tunggu di sana, aku akan minta temanku menjemputmu!" setelah Kise Ryouta menyebutkan nama sebuah bar, tempatnya duduk sendiri sekarang.

Aomine Daiki tidak mungkin menjemputnya karena berada di belahan dunia lain, atau tepatnya di apartemen milik Kise Ryouta di New York.

.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, tengah mempersiapkan dirinya menghadapi persidangan. Tubuhnya berbalut pakaian resmi, sementara Ogiwara Sigehiro tampak membantu membawakan berkas-berkas pada sebuah tas.

Percepatan studi ia peroleh setelah menyelesaikan seluruh administrasi yang harus dipenuhi. Kini ia duduk di luar ruangan yang seolah siap memangsanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan para dosen yang bergelar professor.

"Aku pasti bisa!" bisiknya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja Mayuzumi-san akan berhasil dalam persidangan ini, dan nilainya pasti sempurna," ujar Shigehiro disertai senyum lebar. Pemuda itu tahu Chihiro adalah salah satu mahasiswa dengan nilai terbaik, walaupun belum bisa mengalahkan rekor nilai milik Akashi Seijuurou, lulusan terbaik juga lulus tercepat.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya, mata kelabunya terpejam. Rencana sudah disusun dalam benaknya. Setelah dinyatakan lulus ia akan segera menyusul adik sepupu tersayangnya ke Amerika sana.

Sementara disampingnya sepasang iris coklat menatapnya penuh kagum. 'Kekasihnya' akan segera lulus dan menjadi seorang sarjana, ia tidak harus mencari pekerjaan karena bisnis café-nya semakin maju saja. Apalagi tempatnya sudah mengalami perluasan. Ruko sebelah telah dibeli dari hasil usahanya itu.

Shigehiro berharap waktunya untuk bisa bersama dengan pria itu akan bertambah, karena tidak lagi disibukkan dengan pendidikannya.

.

Mereka berpelukan saat Chihiro dinyatakan lulus.

Pesta kecil diadakan di café mereka, setelah para pelanggan yang sejak siang memadati tempat itu pulang, tinggal mereka – sang pemilik dan beberapa orang pekerjanya.

"Terimakasih untuk semua dukungannya" ucapnya sebelum bersulang.

Ucapan selamat kembali terdengar dari orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"Shigehiro, aku akan titipkan café ini padamu, karena rencananya aku akan meneruskan pendidikanku di Los Angeles," ucapnya membuat pemuda berambut oranye itu tersedak. Bagaimana mungkin keputusan sepenting itu tidak dibicarakan terlebih dahulu dengannya?

"Apa maksudnya Mayuzumi-san?" ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum, "Aku akan menyusul Tetsuya ke Los Angeles, dan melanjutkan pendidikan magisterku di sana," ucapnya mantap.

Shigehiro hanya mampu menatapnya, hatinya terluka. Apa maksud semua ini? Mengapa semuanya selalu terkait dengan Kuroko Tetsuya?

Selama ini ia selalu meyakinkan hatinya bahwa kedua sepupu itu saling menyayangi, layaknya adik kakak. Apakah Mayuzumi-san mencintai Tetsuya lebih dari itu?

.

"Kau sedang apa, Shige?" saat Chihiro melihat pemuda itu duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi, tangannya memutar-mutar gelas berisi kopi hitam.

Shigehiro masih belum juga mengangkat wajahnya dari depan permukaan kopi, tampaknya ia juga tidak berniat untuk meminumnya.  
Ia tahu Chihiro duduk di depannya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Ucap pria tinggi itu, tangannya bersidekap di atas meja. "Apa tentang keputusanku untuk melanjutkan studi di LA?" Diakhiri hembusan nafas.

"Mayuzumi-san, apa kau pergi ke LA karena Kuroko ada di sana, dan kau ingin menyusulnya?" suara Shigehiro lirih. Kedua alis kelabu bertaut.

"Tentu saja, karena adikku ada di sana, dan aku ingin menjaganya!" ucap pria itu ringan.  
"Tapi dia sudah dewasa, kenapa kau harus selalu bersamanya?" suaranya meninggi. Membuat mata abu-abunya memicing.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku harus selalu bersamanya!" ujar Chihiro tak kalah tinggi. "Apa kau lupa saat ia pergi dari rumah bahkan berbulan-bulan, aku tak ingin seperti itu lagi!" ia menambahkan.

"Mayuzumi-san, a apa apakah mencintai Kuroko lebih dari padaku?" kepala berambut oranye itu diangkat, sepasang mata menatap lekat pria di depannya.  
"Dia adikku, sepupuku!" balas Chihiro.  
"Benarkah? Kau hanya sepupunya. Tapi sepertinya kau sangat berlebihan mencintainya, kau menginginkannya, bahkan saat kita bercinta, kau tidak pernah menyebut namaku!" nada protes tampak nyata.

Wajah tampan itu mengeras. Sedari awal ia memang mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Tetsuya, mendekati pemuda yang diajak adiknya tinggal bersama. Tapi rasa sayang berlebihan itu tak pernah bisa dialihkan.  
Kalau boleh berterus terang, ia mencoba menyukai apa yang Tetsuya sukai, termasuk orang yang ada di depannya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur begitu saja. Shigehiro terkesiap.  
"A aku kekasihmu, aku hanya ingin jadi kekasihmu. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain diantara kita!" nadanya meninggi, membuat mata Chihiro memicing.

Alangkah egoisnya orang ini! rutuknya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyingkirkan Tetsuya dari benaknya, ia mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Tak ada yang dapat menggantikan eksistensinya, Chihiro jatuh cinta sejak Tetsuya mulai masuk sekolah menengah.

Pemuda itu selalu menjaga Tetsuya, dan akhirnya tak ada yang berani mendekati adik kecilnya. Kalau pun ada yang berani maka dengan sigap ia akan menghalaunya, mengintimidasi bahkan mengancam. Jangan disangka Tetsuya tidak laku, mahluk semanis dia serupa magnet.

Chihiro hanya ingin menjaga hati si kesayangan - untuknya saja.

Namun ternyata tanpa ia duga, sepupunya jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang kini ada di depannya, diklaim sebagai sahabat sejak kecil.

"Mayuzumi-san, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin jadi satu-satunya untukmu, apa keinginanku terlalu berlebihan? Kita bahkan sudah berbagi tempat tidur," ucapnya sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Mayuzumi Chihiro hanya mampu menatapnya, penyangkalan demi penyangkalan hinggap di kepalanya. Ia tidak dapat menyampaikan hasratnya pada orang yang begitu ia cintai, lalu melampiaskannya pada sosok itu, selalu wajah Tetsuya yang hadir setiap kali pemuda itu dalam dekapannya. Ia lebih egois bukan? Dan satu lagi, dia tak punya hati!

.

"Aku akan selalu menunggu Mayuzumi-san di sini, dan menjaga cafemu, sementara kau melanjutkan pendidikan di sana!" ucapnya saat mengantar Chihiro di koridor bandara Narita.

Entah mengapa Chihiro terenyuh mendengarnya, ia kecup kening pemuda itu.

"Aku pergi, sampai nanti!" ucapnya sebelum menghilang belokan setelah melewati pintu kaca.  
Shigehiro tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia seperti melepas seorang suami yang akan berjuang, atau malah seperti melepas suami yang akan menemui istri keduanya. Menyakitkan!  
Ia tidak bisa mencegah pujaannya pergi.

Rasa sakit terasa menggumpal di dadanya.  
Bagaimana ia tidak cemburu pada sosok sahabatnya? Mungil, cantik, dan begitu mempesona, dan dicintai kekasihnya. Jadi, apa arti dirinya? Ia hanya berdoa Chihiro bisa melihatnya utuh.

Meski ia tahu Tetsuya menyukainya, tapi Shigehiro lebih berharap Chihiro yang memiliki dirinya.  
Yup, ia lebih memilih Chihiro yang tampan dan tinggi, dari pada Tetsuya yang nyata-nyata menyukainya.

Shigehiro merenung sendiri, ternyata menjadi salah satu pelaku cinta segitiga itu menyakitkan. Apalagi ketiganya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Bodoh bukan?

Kembali ia bertanya, mengapa ia bisa sebodoh ini, tapi bukankah seseorang tidak bisa menolak bila cinta sudah datang?

Entahlah.

.

.

"Kau harus pindah ke apartemenku, Tetsuya!" suatu siang sang kakak menyuruhnya. Tapi Tetsuya menolak, "Aku mau tinggal dengan Kagami-kun, nii-san, tempatmu terlalu jauh dari kampus!" mencoba berargumen.

"Aku akan membeli kendaraan bila kau merasa kecapean," nadanya serius. Tapi Tetsuya menggeleng. "Kenapa nii-san pemaksa sekali?" ucapnya kesal.  
"Tetsuya, kita bersaudara wajar bila tinggal bersama, aku kakakmu, aku akan selalu menjagamu!"  
"Tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" nada kesal sangat kentara.  
"Kau akan selalu menjadi adik kecilku, kesayanganku!"  
"Nii-san berlebihan!"  
"Aku begini karena aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya!" seru Chihiro tak terbendung.  
Mata berwarna biru membulat, mencoba mencerna perkataan kakak sepupunya.  
Kedua tangan mengepal, dada bergemuruh marah.  
"Nii-san keterlaluan!" teriaknya marah. Ia tendang kaki sang kakak.

Nii-san no baka! ucapnya berulangkali, kini tangannya siap-siap memukul.  
Yang ada di kepala Tetsuya, bagaimana mungkin kakaknya bisa sejahat itu padanya dan Shigehiro.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, nii-san!" ujarnya lirih.  
"Tetsuya, tolong jangan membenciku, aku sangat menyayangimu, aku berusaha mengalihkan rasa ini tapi aku tak bisa!"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan ini semua, bahkan Ogiwara-kun sudah kau tiduri," kalimat tak lulus sensor meluncur begitu saja dari mulut mungil di depannya.

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala. Tambah tidak mengerti. Tidak ingin mengerti.  
Baginya Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah kakaknya, titik. Tidak ada urusan romansa apa pun.

Chihiro tersiksa dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan adiknya, kesayangannya, cintanya.  
'Aku memang bodoh, jatuh cinta padanya, Tetsuya tidak sekali pun punya perasaan berlebih padaku, selain rasa seorang adik pada kakak,' batinnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya selalu berusaha menghindari kakaknya, ia pening, kenapa permainan petak umpet ini harus dia lakukan lagi seperti dulu, saat ia menjadi pelayan di rumah Akashi.

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

.

.

Note:

Dearest readers arigatou sudah berkenan membaca & komen...

gomeen... chapter ini saia mempermainkan banyak hati... XD

Love

Mel~


	12. Foolish 12

Kehidupan manusia diliputi teka teki, akan seperti apa setiap waktu yang berdetik kemudian, rencana menjadi sesuatu pedoman untuk bisa melangkah, menjadi pandu agar tidak terseret arus, menghindar dari kesia-siaan.

Rencana – entah sukses atau gagal, setidaknya seseorang akan berusaha mengejar tujuannya dalam hidup. Kembali bahagia menjadi tujuan utama, apapun bentuknya. Kepuasan hati – tulus ataupun serakah, adalah hasil akhir suatu usaha.

::

::

 **FOOLISH**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

::

::

"Ayo lawan aku Kuroko!" bariton itu membangkitkan semangat pada diri Tetsuya, bermain basket di cuaca yang panas begini menguras tenaganya. Tetapi kecintaannya pada permainan itu membuat ia melupakan semuanya.

Sampai akhirnya sepasang lutut mencium kerasnya lantai gym. Lengan kurus melambai. Menyerah.

Kagami Taiga tergelak, sahabatnya masih saja sama seperti waktu mereka di _high school._

Stamina yang rendah membuat lelaki mungil gampang terkuras tenaganya. Ia mendudukan diri di depan Tetsuya, sebuah _tumbler_ disodorkan. Beberapa teguk air mineral menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

"Kau benar-benar menguras tenagaku, Kagami-kun," suaranya sama sekali tak bertenaga.

Lelaki kecil itu membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. Terlentang.

"Aku lelah sekali," kedua kelopak menutup menyembunyikan dua iris biru langit.

Tak lama kemudian dengkuran halus terdengar.

Kagami yang tengah melap keringat dengan handuk, menoleh mendapati temannya tertidur, terlentang pada lantai gym yang terasa dingin.

"Hey Kuroko, bangun jangan tidur di sini, nanti masuk angin," ucapan disertai guncangan ringan pada pangkal lengan. Tapi sosok kecil itu tak bergeming. Kaos yang dipakainya tampak basah, ia khawatir kalau-kalau sosok ringkih itu akan jatus sakit, sama seperti dulu.

Wajah putih tampak begitu polos saat terlelap, sebenarnya Kagami sudah sering melihat Tetsuya tidur, terang saja mereka satu ruang apartemen.

Kagami menundukkan wajahnya, menatap wajah serupa bayi. Wajah itu seperti magnet yang membuat wajah maskulin Kagami semakin mendekat, matanya terpaku pada pipi putih, bibir ranum yang setengah terbuka.

Buugh!

"Jangan menyentuhnya, keparat!" seruan menggema di ruang gym yang kosong.

Pemuda tinggi itu terjengkang. Tendangan kuat mengenai bahunya. Dari posisinya yang terlentang ia bisa melihat mata itu menyala marah.

"Bangun Tetsuya!" teriaknya, lalu menarik lengan kecil yang masih setengah bangun. Matanya kemudian terbuka lebar.

"Nii-san..." gumamnya.

"Bangun kataku!" semakin kuat tangan besar itu mencengkeram.

"Sa sakit nii-san!" erang Tetsuya, yang kini sudah sepenuhnya bangun. Wajah Chihiro tampak sangat marah, mata kelabunya nyalang.

"Lepaskan tanganku, nii-san, tolong," ucap Tetsuya pelan, ia hanya ingin meredam kemarahan yang tampak jelas pada gestur kakaknya.

"Aku ingin menghajarnya, Tetsuya, ia kurang ajar padamu, apa yang kalian lakukan jika berada di apartemennya?" entah kenapa pikiran Chihiro melantur, mungkin ia khawatir adiknya dilecehkan.

Giliran Tetsuya marah, karena tersinggung.

"Apa maksud Chihiro nii-san?" Mata biru itu membulat, ia tidak terima diperlakukan demikian.

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan keparat itu padamu?" Telunjuk mengarah pada sosok yang kini bangun lalu mendudukan diri. Kedua lengan kokoh menyangga di samping tubuh besarnya.

Wajah Kagami diselimuti kemarahan.

"Mayuzumi-san, aku tidak pernah berbuat kurang ajar padanya!" suara pemuda itu terdengar rendah.

"Seperti aku percaya padamu!" Suaranya penuh ejekan, menahan emosi yang meluap.

"Dia benar nii-san, kami bersahabat, tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal aneh!" Tetsuya membenarkan, iris birunya menatap dalam berusaha meyakinkan, sepupunya yang tengah marah.

"Diaam!" Chihiro menggeram, kesal.

"Itu saat kau bangun, apa kau tahu yang dilakukannya saat kau tidur? Tadi dia hampir menciummu!" matanya tajam menatap Kagami Taiga.

Tetsuya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan Kagami-kun, atau aku punya hubungan dengannya?" ujarnya pelan.

"O oi Kuroko!" mata di bawah alis cabang itu memicing. Taiga rasa Tetsuya akan tambah membuat lelaki itu semakin murka.

Mata kelabu semakin menatap benci pada pemuda yang baru bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mayuzumi-san aku dan Kuroko bersahabat, mana mu-" ucapan Taiga terputus.

"Tapi aku melihatmu dengan mataku sendiri, bibir mesummu akan menciumnya," sanggah Chihiro.

Taiga hanya menggeleng kepala.

Tetsuya sebal setengah mati, menghentakkan kakinya, meninggalkan dua manusia tinggi.

"Tetsuya, mau kemana kau, aku masih belum sele-" ucapannya terhenti saat mata lebar itu mendelik, marah.

"Aku benci nii-san!" bisiknya. Membuat tubuh Chihiro membatu. Ini yang selalu ia hindari. Ia tak sudi dibenci adik kesayangannya. Bahkan ia mengejarnya sampai ke Los Angeles.

Hembusan nafas Taiga sedikit membawa Chihiro kembali pada kenyataan.

"Aku duluan Mayuzumi-san," langkah Taiga berlawanan dengan Tetsuya, menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sudut gym.

.

"Tetsuya, tolong jangan membenciku, kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu, maafkan kekasaranku," ucap Chihiro saat Tetsuya selesai mengganti t-shirt dengan kemeja di ruang ganti.

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh, berhadapan.

Mata teduh itu lekat menatap sepasang iris kelabu di depannya.

"Nii-san, aku akan memaafkanmu, jika kau tidak meninggalkan Ogiwara-kun," Tetsuya mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Mata kelabu membulat. Lalu membuang pandangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Kau harus berjanji, nii-san, aku akan jadi otouto yang baik kalau kau juga mau berjanji," Tetsuya membalikan tubuhnya kembali, menutup pintu loker lalu menguncinya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya didekap dari belakang. Sesak. Berat.

"Tetsuya, kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintaimu, menjadikanmu kekasihku?" ada pilu dalam ucapannya.

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Aku hanya sanggup menjadi adikmu saja nii-san, dan akan selalu begitu, aku ingin kau menjaga Ogiwara-kun, kau sudah mengambilnya dariku," sosok kecil melangkah keluar ruang ganti sekaligus tempat deretan loker yang sebagian kosong.

"Tapi Shigehiro tidak mencintaimu, Tetsuya!" mata kelabu intens menatap sosok kecil di depannya.

"Belum, nii-san, karena kau sudah merebut perhatiannya," ucap Tetsuya pelan.

"Maafkan aku," ujar si kakak sepupu. Andai saja ia tidak mendekati Shigehiro, mungkin Tetsuya tidak seperti sekarang, keluh diiringi sesal yang datang terlambat.

Rencana mendekati hati sang adik gagal sudah, Tetsuya tidak bisa menerima cinta tulusnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Ia sudah abai akan pemuda ceria yang ditinggalkan di café miliknya. Haruskah ia mengais segala sesuatu tentang orang itu di pikirannya, orang yang mencintainya yang sudah ia renggut kesuciannya?

.

.

"Kau harus bicara dengan kakakmu, kalian bersaudara harus akur," ujar Taiga, ia duduk di samping Tetsuya yang tengah tengkurap di depan televisi sambil membaca novel.

Pemuda kecil itu hanya mendengar, menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauh. "Kau dengar aku 'kan, Kuroko?" nadanya meninggi.

Wajah itu malah berpaling dengan sengaja membuat Taiga kesal.

Plak!

Kepala berambut biru dipukul dengan gulungan majalah basket.

"Sakit Kagami-kun!" seru Tetsuya, otomatis tangannya mengelus kepala yang baru saja digeplak.

"Kau tahu, kau itu menyebalkan, aku memang tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengannya, tapi Mayuzumi-san sangat sayang padamu!" ujar Taiga, matanya menatap televisi.

Kembali dengusan terdengar dari sahabat mungilnya.

"Aku tak mau dekat dengan nii-san, Kagami-kun, dia jahat," adunya.

Mata beriris merah memicing, "jahat katamu? sepertinya kau salah!"

"Kau tidak tahu, sejak sekolah menengah pertama, kakakku selalu mengikutiku, aku tidak boleh dekat dengan siapa pun," gumamnya.

"Betul kan itu artinya dia sangat melindungimu!" sahut Taiga.

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Tidak, nii-san terobsesi padaku, dia bilang dia mencintaiku, ingin menjadikanku kekasihnya tapi aku tidak mau!" ujar Tetsuya lirih.

Sontak membuat mata merah itu membelalak. Kini ia mengerti mengapa kemarin pemuda itu begitu marah padanya. Mana mungkin seorang kakak mencintai adiknya sendiri yang memiliki aliran darah yang sama.

Taiga hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Lantas orang seperti apa yang dicari sahabat kecilnya.

Sebelumnya Kuroko Tetsuya menghindari Akashi Seijuurou, dan sekarang Mayuzumi Chihiro, kakaknya. Kagami Taiga hanya bisa menatap tubuh ringkih yang masih tengkurap.

.

.

Iris rubi menatap awan yang berarak, angin perlahan menyingkirkannya dari bentangan langit biru yang cerah, mengingatkannya pada sepasang cerulean yang sudah mengalihkan dunianya.

Kalau saja Tetsuya tidak memberi syarat, sudah dipastikan ia berada di Los Angeles, menemui orang yang sudah menyita seluruh atensinya. Mengisi hatinya penuh dengan warna biru langit.

Alasan paling logis adalah meneruskan studi. Tapi Tetsuya menolak kehadirannya di Los Angeles.

Jangan dikira ia memenuhi seratus persen syarat itu, saat-saat tertentu pemuda itu akan ada di sana, di sekitaran kampus, atau apartemen milik Kagami Taiga.

Pemuda itu juga tahu kalau Mayuzumi Chihiro mengikuti Tetsuya, dengan dalih melanjutkan studinya.

Seijuurou hanya ingin memastikan miliknya tidak diganggu siapa pun. Mengawasi dari jauh.  
Melihat orang itu baik-baik saja membuatnya sedikit lega.

.

.

Senyumnya terlihat miring, saat menatap layar lebar tipis yang menghias dinding penthouse-nya, wajah rupawan Kise Ryouta tengah menyodorkan minuman isotonik yang langsung diteguk oleh seorang pemain basket berkulit kelam, berkeringat, yang baru saja memasukan bola oranye ke dalam ring dengan gaya _formless._ Dalam beberapa menit kemudian iklan itu tayang kembali.

Akashi Seijuurou hanya melihatnya saja, tanpa ada ketertarikan berlebih. Mantan tunangannya itu berakting sangat natural. Mereka sepertinya cocok, batin Akashi.

Sudah tiga hari ia menghuni penthouse yang sengaja ia sewa di Los Angeles beberapa waktu lalu, tempatnya tinggal bila sedang berada di sini. Ruangan luas yang diisi furnitur pilihan, berada di tingkat paling atas sebuah apartemen dekat dengan kampus Tetsuya.

Bahkan dari tempatnya, Akashi dapat melihat kampus itu di bawah sana.

Hari ini seperti juga kemarin ia ingin menemui - ralat – berencana melihat manusia setengah malaikat yang benar-benar telah mengikat hatinya.

.

.

"Akashi-kun?" tiba-tiba saja suara datar itu menyapanya dari belakang. Niat ingin menjadi menguntit, malah ketahuan.

Seijuurou menenangkan dirinya ia berbalik menatap iris biru langit dengan datar.

"Tetsuya," ucapnya tanpa nada.  
"Ada apa Akashi-kun kemari lagi?" nada yang tak kalah datar.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja, dan berpikir apa aku tertarik untuk melanjutkan studiku di sini," ia melangkah pelan pada koridor kampus yang teduh.

Mata Tetsuya membulat, tanpa sadar langkahnya mengejar. "A akashi-kun, bukannya kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak bertemu selama lima tahun?"

Alis merah mengangkat sebelah, "Siapa yang ingin bertemu denganmu? Aku hanya sedikit berminat untuk meneruskan pendidikanku."

"Tapi-" ucapan Tetsuya terpotong.

"Universitas ini yang paling dekat dengan apatemenku, kenapa ? Keberatan?" ucapnya angkuh.

"Lagi pula meneruskan pendidikan tidak ada dalam perjanjian, kau lupa? kalau kau mau, kau bisa menghindariku, tidak usah melihatku!" masih dalam nada yang sama.

Tetsuya hanya dapat melongo menatap pemuda sombong di depannya. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap, apa aku tidak salah dengar, batinnya. Pemuda berambut biru itu memutar langkah, tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

"Tidak sopan sekali, pergi begitu saja!" cibir Seijuurou. Berharap pemuda itu akan berbalik dan menjawab perkataannya.

Tapi tidak, Tetsuya tetap melangkahkan kaki, membuat jarak.

'Berbaliklah, setidaknya ucapkan sesuatu, Tetsuya!' batinnya berseru, kau benar-benar ingin menghindariku ya? Mata beriris rubi lekat menatap punggung kecil yang semakin jauh.

Inginnya ia mengejar menarik lengan putih lalu mendekapnya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Akashi?" suara datar lain masuk ke telinganya. Pemuda itu menoleh tampak Mayuzumi Chihiro berdiri tak jauh darinya.  
"Chihiro, kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, mengawal Tetsuya huh?" ada nada sinis. Chihiro sebal setengah mati, lelaki itu bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya.

"Yup, tentu aku menjaga Tetsuya-ku," mata kelabu sedikit mendelik. Aura permusuhan sangat nampak.

"Hoo, posesif sekali," nada mengejek sangat kentara diucapkan Sijuurou, Chihiro menggedikkan bahunya, kedua tangannya disusupkan pada saku celana jeans.  
"Untuk apa kau kemari ? Apa ingin mendekati adikku? Bukannya kau sudah punya tunangan, ah, aku lupa kau diputuskan pacarmu, bukan?" nadanya sama.

"Bukan urusanmu, Chihiro!" kini nadanya rendah mengintimidasi. "Kau tidak tahu saja apa yang telah aku dan Tetsuya lakukan!" kembali nada ejekan disuarakan, membuat alis Chihiro berkerut, 'apa yang telah dilakukan setan merah ini pada Tetsuya saat di mansionnya?' batinnya.

Seringai terbit dari bibir pemuda berambut merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Akashi, aku tahu kau sudah menyakitinya!" mata kelabu memicing, rahangnya mengeras, ia ingat saat menjemput Tetsuya dari mansion besar itu pada dini hari yang dingin, lalu butiran basah dari mata indah adiknya saat di kampusnya di Tokyo.

"Aku bilang sekali lagi, itu bukan urusanmu, ini hanya antara aku dan Tetsuya, aku pergi!" ucapnya, lalu meninggalkan Chihiro yang menatapnya dengan marah.

.

.

Rumah sakit yang diberi nama _Children Health Center_ berdiri pada areal di kawasan terpilih yang asri, pepohonan tumbuh di taman yang luas, pohon sakura berbaris disamping trotoar memberi keteduhan, sementara perdu azalea berbunga magenta bergerombol di taman tertutup rumput yang dipangkas rapi, belum lagi pohon-pohon momiji membuat udara lebih sejuk, walaupun letak rumah sakit ini dekat ke tengah kota.

Bangunan lima lantai dengan warna broken white pada bagian luar, dan jendela kaca cemerlang, serta fasad yang unik, warna-warna lembut di front office menjadikan tempat pengobatan itu seperti taman kanak-kanak di kawasan elit. Gambar bunga dan beberapa karakter menjauhkan kesan serius yang biasanya dirasakan pada tempat serupa.

Demikian pula penampilan para dokter dan perawat yang menggunakan name tag unik berwarna warni yang terkesan manis, bahkan ada yang menyematkan pin lucu pada seragamnya.

Seluruh pegawai dan para medis penuh kehangatan, membuat pasien belia yang datang atau dirawat merasa disayangi.

Manajemen di bawah pimpinan Kuroko Akemi memang sangat menekankan perhatian pada pasiennya seperti itu, ia hanya ingin anak-anak merasa nyaman, saat kondisi tubuh mereka sedang tidak sehat.

Rumah sakit yang dibangun dua keluarga yang bertitel konglomerat dan dokter spesialis anak - Akashi dan Kuroko, berkembang dengan pesat.

Pelayanan yang prima serta penanganan oleh para dokter spesialis yang sangat ahli benar-benar profesional. Pasien dan keluarga mereka tidak pernah merasa dikecewakan.

Lain cerita bila anak-anak yang dibawa ke sana dengan penyakit yang sulit disembuhkan. Setidaknya mereka mendapatkan perawatan yang terbaik.

Ruang pimpinan dirancang secara khusus, selain ruang direktur yang diduduki Kuroko Akemi, satu ruangan lain disediakan untuk komisaris, Akashi Shiori. Kedua wanita itu bekerja keras bersama. Walaupun Shiori lebih seringnya berada di Tokyo.

.  
.

"Bagaimana dengan Tet-chan, apa kuliahnya sudah selesai?" suatu ketika wanita berambut merah itu bertanya, disela-sela makan siang mereka,  
Akemi menggeleng.

"Belum Shiori-san, anakku masih harus menempuh tiga semester lagi, dan sepertinya Tetsuya betah di sana ia belum ingin kembali. Mungkin akan melanjutkan magisternya di sana," ucap teman bicaranya.

Shiori menghela nafas, ia membayangkan anaknya, beberapa kali mengatakan ingin menyusul Tetsuya ke Los Angeles. Tapi saat ditanya kapan akan menyusulnya, pemuda itu hanya menggeleng, rautnya tampak kecewa.

"Akemi, apakah Tet-chan sudah punya orang terdekat?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba terlontar, membuat kening putih itu bergaris dua. Berpikir. Anaknya tidak pernah bercerita apapun.

"Entahlah Shiori-san. Mungkin saat ini ia tengah dekat dengan Kagami Taiga, temannya saat di _high school_ , mereka kuliah di universitas yang sama," kini giliran kening Shiori yang berkerut.

Tampaknya ada perbedaan persepsi diantara dua wanita cantik itu, Akemi pikir orang terdekat serupa sahabat karib. Tetapi sebenarnya yang dimaksud Shiori adalah kekasih.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan anak-anak kita Akemi?" tiba-tiba wanita cantik itu berujar. Membuat sahabatnya terkejut.

"Bukankah Seijuurou-kun sudah punya pasangan bahkan sudah bertunangan dengan anak dari keluarga Kise?" dijawab dengan pertanyaan.

Shiori ingin mengatakan semuanya tentang apa yang pernah dilakukan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, tapi ia tahu tidak mungkin secara gamblang mengatakan seluruhnya. Khawatir hubungan dengan sahabatnya itu hancur dan Akemi akan membenci anaknya. Bahkan keluarganya.

Sebodoh apapun yang telah dilakukan Seijuurou, ia tak mau menorehkan aib pada keluarga kecilnya. Kalau bisa merahasiakannya sampai mati.

Wanita itu mengatakan bahwa mereka - Seijuurou dan Ryouta sudah tidak saling cocok lagi, terlalu banyak perbedaan, apalagi dunia yang digeluti Kise terlalu gemerlap.

Dalam benak wanita itu tergambar foto-foto tidak senonoh menjijikkan yang ia terima dulu, kepalanya digelengkan mengusir pikiran yang melintas begitu saja.

Wanita cantik berambut biru - Kuroko Akemi, hanya mengangguk. Mahfum.

"Apa mereka tidak bisa berbaikan? Sayang sekali, mereka sangat serasi padahal," ucap Akemi terselip sesal.

Shiori mendengus, "lebih baik mereka berpisah sebelum terlambat, dan lagi anakku tidak mencintainya, bagaimana kalau kita dekatkan keduanya?" Shiori mencoba mengungkapkan keinginannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Tetsuya akan setuju bila kita jodohkan," ujar Akemi, meletakkan sumpit di samping mangkuk kecil berisi nasi putih.

Ia membayangkan sepertinya jika anaknya bersanding dengan Seijuurou-kun akan tampak serasi. Tapi wanita itu tak berani berharap lebih.

Saat terakhir anaknya bertemu Seijuurou ketika peresmian rumah sakit ini, kedua tangan mereka bertaut, 'apakah Seijuurou-kun menyukai Tetsuya?' Terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana perlakuan Akashi muda yang begitu perhatian, pada saat itu ia hanya berpikiran duanya seperti adik kakak. Seperti saat mereka balita. Seijuurou selalu menuntun Tetsuya, saat itu usia Seijuurou tiga dan anaknya satu tahun.

Namun wajah anaknya berubah ketika Akashi senior ada di sana. Tampak sekali Tetsuya menghindari kepala keluarga Akashi itu. Ia tahu Tetsuya sudah lupa dengan keluarga sahabatnya itu. Setelah Seijuurou memasuki sekolah dasar, tidak pernah ditangani oleh Akemi lagi.

Tanda tanya seolah berputar di sekeliling kepala Kuroko Akemi, 'apa yang menyebabkan Tetsuya begitu menghindari Akashi Masaomi? Apakah mereka pernah bertemu? Apa tepat bila ia menanyakannya pada nyonya Akashi?'

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

Note:

Dearest readers… setelah sekian lama saia absen, kembali saia up cerita ini.

arigatou untuk semua dukungan yang diberikan :D

di bulan ini saia ingin mengucapkan happy akakuro day… walaupun sepertinya sudah mulai sepi, tapi untukku akakuro selalu ada dihati... XD

.

Love

Mel~


	13. Foolish 13

**FOOLISH**

Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

Warning :

Typo(s), AU, Yaoi, DLDR, cover not mine, it's only fictitious

:

Please enjoy

:

:

Dua tahun berlalu, masa studi pun sudah selesai.

Chihiro dan Tetsuya menyelesaikan pendidikan dalam waktu yang hampir yang bersamaan. Tetsuya yang tepat waktu dan Chihiro yang memang menepatkan waktu studinya. Kalau bisa ia malah ingin lulus lebih cepat dari sang adik sepupu.

"Kagami-kun, aku harap kau bisa pulang ke Jepang," ucapnya saat pria bertubuh besar itu mengantarnya ke Bandara Internasional Los Angeles.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu!" mereka saling beradu kepalan tangan lalu berangkulan, Tetsuya melirik pada luka yang sudah mengering di tangan dan pipi sahabatnya.

"Tetsuya, ayo!" ujar Chihiro yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Sepupumu sudah memanggil, pergilah, suatu saat nanti aku akan pulang menengokmu," ucapnya mengusak helaian biru.

Perjalanan panjang di tempuh dalam waktu yang panjang pula.

"Bagaimana rasanya pulang?" ucap kakak sepupunya.

"Tentunya aku senang sekali, sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu kaa-san dan tou-san," binar biru tampak berkilat.

"Tetsuya, apa kau akan tinggal kembali di rumah kita di Tokyo?" membuat kepala dengan helaian biru menggeleng.

"Hmmp, aku rasa aku ingin pulang ke rumah kaa-san saja, nii-san," ucap Tetsuya datar.

"Tapi tempat itu adalah milikmu, rumahmu juga," Chihiro berharap Tetsuya mau kembali ke sana, rumah toko yang berada di dekat Universitas Teiko.

Pria mungil itu mengulas senyum, "itu milik kaa-san, dan tempat di sebelahnya adalah milikmu, nii-san, berbagi dengan Ogiwara-kun," ucap Tetsuya ringan. Chihiro hanya mengernyit.

'Tapi bagaimana pun juga, pada awalnya tempat dan modal untuk mendirikan café itu adalah dari ba-san - bibi cantik yang menitipkan Tetsuya pada Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Aku ingin kita bersama-sama lagi mengembangkan usaha itu, kau mau 'kan?" ia natap wajah Tetsuya yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Mata kelabunya menatap dalam biru langit.

"Itu semua adalah hasil kerja kerasmu dan Ogiwara-kun, hingga seperti sekarang, dan selama nii-san di LA pastinya Ogiwara-kun kerepotan mengurus semua." ucap Tetsuya membuat Chihiro tersenyum samar.

"Aku selalu memantau bisnis café kita, dan aku tahu tidak ada masalah berat selama aku tinggalkan," ucapnya bangga, Tetsuya mengangguk paham.

"Lalu apa rencanamu ke depan, Tetsuya?" kepala berhelai biru itu menoleh dari jendela pesawat yang menampilkan langit Amerika ke arah sepupunya.

"Aku rasa aku akan mulai mengajar di taman kanak-kanak di Osaka, nii-san." Mata birunya menerawang, membayangkan bocah-bocah ceria yang lucu.

"Apa maksudmu?!" mata Chihiro membulat, "aku harap kau mau tinggal di Tokyo, kita jalankan bisnis bersama, atau kalau tidak kau bisa mengajar di sekolah yang tak jauh dari café kita!" jemari mungil digenggam.

"Aku mau mencoba mengajar di sekolah milik keluarga kita, nii-san, mungkin nanti setelah punya pengalaman banyak aku bisa mencari tempat lain," ia melepaskan genggaman tangan kakak sepupunya.

Chihiro menggeram dalam hati, kesal! 'Apa akan lebih baik jika aku memindahkan bisnisku ke Osaka?' batinnya.

.

.

Seijuurou berdiri di depan pagar pembatas di taman _penthouse_ -nya, menatap ke bawah, pada jajaran gedung di area kampus tempat Tetsuya menempuh pendidikannya. Pepohonan tersembul diantara atap-atap yang beragam bentuk. Pepohonan yang menaungi jalan setapak dan taman-taman yang tersebar di area kampus yang terbilang luas.

Ini hari terakhirnya menempati apartemen mewah yang ia sewa selama hampir dua tahun. Ia berjalan menyusuri pagar dari ujung ke ujung, tapi kedua maniknya tetap menatap kampus yang ada di bawah sana.

Dua tahun memang bukan waktu yang sebentar, hanya saja ia tidak selalu menempati ruang mewah tersebut. Seijuurou lebih banyak menggunakan waktu untuk bekerja di kantornya di Tokyo. Ia akan tinggal di sini bila sudah tak bisa lagi membendung kerinduannya akan sosok mungil pengisi mimpi, mantan pelayan kesukaannya.

"Dia sudah pulang," gumamnya, mengais ingatannya pada setiap momen yang dilalui untuk sekedar memulas rindunya kembali.

" _Akashi-kun, mengapa membawaku ke sini_?" suara Tetsuya seolah mengisi kepalanya saat ia melangkahkan kaki ke beranda. " _Lihat Tetsuya, apartemenku sangat dekat dengan kampusmu, bagaimana kalau kau yang menempatinya karena aku hanya tinggal sebentar-sebentar saja di sini_ ," ucapnya saat itu.

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng, menolak, bahkan gelengan lebih sering ia dapatkan dari orang itu. " _Apa ada yang kurang_?" lagi lagi gelengan. " _Lantas apa alasanmu_?" belum menyerah.

" _Aku lebih senang tinggal dengan Kagami-kun_ ," ucapnya keras kepala, membuat darahnya naik seketika. " _Apa yang ada di kepalamu hanya si idiot itu, hmm_?" kedua bahu mungil di dorong sampai menabrak dinding. Mata biru membulat.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan Akashi-kun_?!" seru sosok mungil itu.

" _Tetsuya, apa kau tidak tahu perasaanku padamu? Apa kau pura-pura tuli, pura-pura buta? Apa kau tidak punya perasaan sedikit pun padaku_ _, hm_?" geramnya. Mata indah itu semakin melebar.

" _A Akashi-kun…_ " pria mungil itu hanya mampu tergagap.

" _Kita sudah pernah melakukannya, bahkan berkali-kali, Tetsuya, apa semua itu tak ada artinya buatmu? Setidak_ _nya kau memikirkanku_?" ucapnya tepat disamping telinga kiri. Membuat bulu kuduk Tetsuya meremang.

Sebelumnya pemuda itu setengah dipaksa untuk datang ke ruangan ini ketika baru saja keluar dari gerbang kampus, ia sendirian, karena Kagami Taiga sedang sibuk dengan laporan akhirnya. Juga tidak ada Chihiro yang memang tidak ada kegiatan di kampus.

Setelah diseret sampai ke apartemen yang letaknnya paling atas, Tetsuya diperlakukan hampir seperti dulu.

Keduan bola mata memicing tampak tidak suka, kepalanya ditolehkan ke arah kanan, tapi secepat itu tangan Seijuurou menjepit pipi putihnya.

" _Jangan abaikan aku, Tetsuya_!" perintahnya. " _Tatap mataku, aku sedang bicara padamu_!" satu perintah lagi.

" _Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, Akashi-kun_ ," giginya berderit.

" _Aku ingin kau patuh padaku_!" kedua mata beda warna berkilat-kilat, mata yang sebenarnya pernah Tetsuya puji sebagai mata paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Tapi sekarang dalam posisi seperti ini, kedua bola mata itu malah tampak menakutkan.

Akashi Seijuurou mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Waktu itu ia sama sekali tidak berniat menyakiti sosok mungil yang selalu dirindukannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bertindak seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin Tetsuya mengetahui rasa yang selama ini ditanggungnya.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar padanya?" kepalanya beberapa kali ia gelengkan. Sekali lagi ia kitari tempat luas itu. Langkahnya kini ia bawa ke kamar tidur dengan sprei putih yang membentang. Ia tersenyum, mendudukan diri pada salah satu tepinya, badannya dibaringkan sedangkan kakinya menjuntai. Kedua tangannya direntangkan.

Seijuurou mengusap kasar wajahnya, tubuhnya masih saja berbaring, kesepian menyusupi relung dalam dada, seolah terbawa aliran darah tertangkup dalam gelembung oksigen yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, ia merasakan nyeri sampai ke ujung-ujung sarafnya.

Kepalanya di tolehkan ke kanan, sebuah koper teronggok siap ditarik kemana pun tuannya pergi. "Hari ini terakhir aku di sini, untuk apalagi berada di sini? Dia pun sudah tak di sini lagi. Aku hanya ingin selalu bertemu dengannya, apalagi sekarang dia pulang, aku akan selalu ada di dekatnya, persetan dengan perjanjian bodoh yang diucapkannya, lima tahun? Baru dua tahun saja sudah seperti berabad-abad," monolognya.

Langit-langit berwarna putih dengan profil kotak-kotak, ditengahnya tampak lampu berkap senada, memancarkan sinar lembut. Lalu matanya dipejamkan.

Bentangan film imajiner dikepalanya seperti tengah ditayangkan.

Sore itu menjelang malam, Seijuurou yang baru datang di LA menggunakan taksi bandara menuju apartemennya.

Saat melintas di depan kampus Tetsuya, matanya memicing saat mengenali dua sosok tubuh yang berjalan beriringan bersama dengan beberapa mahasiswa bertubuh tinggi, berkulit hitam dan putih, dari postur dan jaket yang dikenakan dua orang diantara mereka sepertinya dari klub basket universitas.

Seijuurou menghentikan taksinya, ia membuntuti sekelompok mahasiswa yang ternyata menuju bar yang letaknya di sebuah jalan kecil. Tempatnya sedikit tersembunyi membuat ia menautkan alis. Selama ini yang ia tahu Tetsuya tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat-tempat seperti itu.

Alis merah semakin menukik saat memasuki ruangan bar yang temaram namun dipenuhi asap rokok, dan bau alkohol yang pekat, membuat ia mengibaskan tangannya, berharap dapat menghirup udara yang tidak terlalu terpapar asap. Suara musik menghentak mengalahkan degup jantung. Ia mendudukan dirinya pada satu sudut yang tidak terlalu mencolok.

Memilih di ujung meja dengan kursi bar tinggi menghadap daerah kekuasaan bartender dengan deretan minuman, pitcher beer, serta gelas dengan aneka bentuk.

Seijuurou menatap bartender yang tengah men _-juggling_ botol stainless seolah tengah menari seirama hentakan musik. Botol-botol itu dilempar, berputar di udara, berisi racikan dengan kadar alkohol tinggi, lalu menuangkannya pada gelas-gelas berkaki langsing. Desisan mengiringi busa tipis pada permukaan cairan berwarna kehijauan, lalu buah zaitun dicemplungkan, mendiami dasar gelas.

Hentakan musik techno menggema seantero ruangan. Lampu disorotkan terkadang menyilaukan. Tak jauh dari tempat duduknya Seijuurou bisa melihat Tetsuya diapit tengah-tengah dua manusia besar, ia dengan jelas tahu sosok itu tak nyaman berada di sana, apalagi lirikan yang dilontarkan dari teman-teman Kagami Taiga pada tubuh kecilnya. Sementara sang sahabat duduk diujung terjauh dari Tetsuya.

Seijuurou ingin sekali menarik lengan kecil itu keluar dari sana, namun terlambat, diantara orang itu ada yang memaksa Tetsuya menenggak cairan berwarna biru sampai satu gelas! Satu orang menahan tubuhnya dan satu lagi menekan pipi Tetsuya sehingga mulutnya terbuka.

Mata Seijuurou terbelalak, secepat kilat ia menendang dua orang yang tengah asyik dengan kelakukannya, menarik paksa Tetsuya, dan berlari membawa tubuh yang melemah keluar dari tempat laknat itu. Bersembunyi di sudut gelap samping bak sampah demi menghindari kejaran teman-teman Taiga.

Seketika itu juga kebencian pada Kagami Taiga hinggap diubun-ubunnya, bagaimana mungkin seorang sahabat membiarkan Tetsuya diperlakukan begitu. Saatnya nanti ia akan menghajar si alis cabang itu.

"Naik ke punggungku, Tetsuya!" perintahnya, pemuda berambut biru menghempaskan tubuhnya ke punggung tegap, kesadarannya melayang entah kemana. Bibir mungil itu meracau tidak jelas, Seijuurou menggendongnya. Beberapa kali ia membalikkan tubuhnya, waspada kalau-kalau mereka masih mengejarnya.

" _Good evening, Mr. Akashi_ ," sebuah salam diucapkan petugas apartemen, ia bergegas membantu Seijuurou yang kesulitan menekan tombol lift.

"Saya akan membantumu, tuan," kembali petugas itu berucap, namun Seijuurou menggeleng saat tangan itu akan mengambilalih tubuh Tetsuya, "Tolong bantu membuka pintu ruanganku," ucapnya, dengan sopan petugas itu mengiyakan.

Bau alkohol dari tubuh Tetsuya membuat dua orang dalam lift mengernyit. "Dia tidak kuat minum minuman beralkohol," ucap Seijuurou pada bellboy yang berdiri sedikit di belakangnya. Pemuda kurus keturunan Asia itu hanya mengangguk.

Tubuh mungil dibaringkan di kamarnya. Seijuurou duduk di tepi tempat tidur, wajah Tetsuya memerah, tampak kepanasan, kedua sudut matanya berair, sementara tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. Kata-kata tak jelas keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

Air putih disodorkan didekatkan pada bibir kering, setelah membantunya duduk, dalam dua kali tegukan air dalam gelas tinggi itu tandas.

"Tetsuya…" panggil Seijuurou membaringkan kembali tubuh mungil, tapi ia tercekat saat tiba-tiba kedua tangan Tetsuya meremat kemejanya.

"Seijuurou-sama…tolong…" ucapnya lirih menggoda. Kedua mata sayu beriris biru indah tampak memohon. Tetsuya tak tahu kalau tingkahnya membuat Seijuurou tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

Maka di sini, di kamar ini, kejadian dulu mereka ulangi lagi, hanya saja yang satu tanpa kesadarannya, sedangkan si dominan melakukannya dengan penghayatan penuh. Ia yang sangat merindukan sosok yang dicintainya, tidak lagi bisa menahan diri, tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Untuknya saat ini adalah kesempatan yang terjeda selama hampir tiga tahun.

Ia berharap Tetsuya bisa merasakan semua ketulusannya, rindunya, cintanya, dan seluruh perasaan yang dibendung selama ini. Seijuurou hanya berdoa, Tetsuya tak akan pernah membencinya. Ia pandangi wajah polos yang masih terlelap, mengusapnya dengan sayang.

Tanpa diduga mata itu perlahan membuka, menampakkan keindahannya.

"A Akashi-kun…" ucapnya pelan, ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemas, dan kepalanya berdenyut. "Dimana aku, dimana Kagami-kun?" ucapnya lirih. Mata beriris beda warna memicing tidak suka, mengapa si idiot itu yang ditanyakan?

"Tetsuya ada di apartemenku, kemarin malam kau mabuk karena teman-temanmu memaksa minum," wajah didepannya tampak murung. Ia ingat kejadian saat ikut dengan teman-teman Kagami Taiga untuk merayakan sebuah kemenangan, hanya saja ia tak pernah menyangka akan dibawa ke tempat seperti itu. Sampai pada paksaan menenggak _punch_ biru muda yang entah berisi racikan apa.

Tubuh ringkih itu berbalik membelakangi Seijuurou.

"Apa yang sudah Akashi-kun lakukan padaku?" hatinya sakit, sebutir air bening melintas di pelipisnya. Ia tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Lelaki itu memanfaatkan ketidaksadarannya.

"Tetsuya, kau tahu aku tak kuat lagi menahan diriku saat kau memanggil namaku seperti dulu, saat tanganmu merengkuhku, apapun yang akan kau lakukan padaku aku terima," matanya menatap punggung ringkih yang sekarang tampak bergetar.

Isak tertahan menyakiti relung hati Seijuurou.

Lengan kokoh merengkuh tubuh di depannya didekap penuh sayang. "Maafkan aku, Tetsuya, aku mohon jadilah milikku selamanya. Kita tidak membutuhkan waktu tiga tahun lagi untuk bersama, aku mohon," ucapnya pelan.

Entah untuk keberapa puluh kali Tetsuya merasa dimanfaatkan, ia kecewa pada Seijuurou, juga pada dirinya yang lemah dan...bodoh!

.

.

"Kuroko, a apa yang terjadi? Ta tadi malam kau hilang, aku dan teman-temanku mencarimu kemana-mana! Apa yang terjadi, siapa yang menculikmu?" sesaat kakinya memasuki apartemen Taiga. Kedua pangkal lengannya dicengkeram kuat.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, aku akan laporkan kehilangan dirimu barusan, untunglah kau datang!" ucap suara berat itu.

"Melaporkannya heh? Bukankah teman-temanmu yang memaksanya menenggak minuman keras itu?" sebuah baritone dengan sosok yang tidak terlalu tinggi, muncul di ambang pintu.

"A Akashi ? Bagaimana mungkin-" ucapan Taiga terpotong.

"Kau sedang ke toilet saat teman-teman premanmu memaksa Tetsuya!" ucapnya dingin. Matanya menyorot penuh kebencian.

"Mana mungkin te-" kembali ucapnnya dipotong.

"Mereka memaksaku, Kagami-kun!" ucap Tetsuya lirih, ia melangkah melintasi ruangan ke arah kamarnya, lalu menutup pintu dengan dua putaran kunci. Saat ini ia benar-benar sangat terpukul. Tetsuya membaringkan tubuhnya, kepalanya ditutupi bantal. Sayup ia mendengar jeritan Taiga saat kulit wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya disayat gunting, dan ancaman pada pelaku pemaksaan Tetsuya.

.

Ketukan di pintu berulangkali didengar, tapi penghuninya hanya diam, menekuri keadaannya dirinya. "Apa aku pindah saja ke apartemen nii-san?" ucapnya lirih.

"Tetsuya, kau didalam?" suara yang saat ini berputar di kepalanya, ketukan mengiringi panggilan beberapa kali. "Tetsuya aku membawakanmu makanan dan milkshake," ucap Chihiro, perlahan pintu dibuka, mata kelabu sang kakak membulat, penampilan Tetsuya sangat menyedihkan. Matanya bengkak, tampak sangat ringkih.

Chihiro menerobos ke kamar, memeluk tubuh itu, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" diusapnya penuh sayang punggung yang terasa tipis ditangannya. Padahal mereka baru tiga hari tidak bertemu.

Namun Tetsuya hanya menggeleng, ia tak mau mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. "Kau seperti orang yang tak makan selama seminggu," mata sang kakak menelisik tubuh adiknya.

"Kuroko sudah dua hari tidak makan," ucap Taiga dengan nada khawatir, "ia mengurung diri dikamar terus, padahal aku sudah beribu kali meminta maaf karena aku teledor membiarkannya sendiri di kursi bar," ucapnya penuh rasa salah.

Chihiro menoleh pada sosok tinggi, yang membawa makanan ke kamar Tetsuya.

"Kenapa tangan dan wajahmu diperban? Kau berkelahi dengan mereka?" tanya Chihiro. Tapi Taiga menggeleng, "bukan, ini karena seseorang menghukumku, menyalahkanku," ucapnya pelan. Kening Chihiro berkerut.

"Kemarin lusa Akashi menghajarku hingga babak belur," keluhnya.

"Tentu saja, aku juga ingin menghajarmu karena tidak becus menjaga adikku!" disertai lirikan tajam.

Tetsuya juga sebenarnya marah, namun ditutupi wajah datar, yang ia sesalkan orang-orang itu membuatnya mabuk, hingga kejadian lama terulang lagi.

Setelah hampir seminggu Tetsuya tidak ke kampus, akhirnya ia datang bersama Taiga, namun belum lagi kakinya menginjak melalui gerbang kampus, beberapa pemuda tinggi seolah memburunya. Taiga sigap menyembunyikan tubuh kecil dibalik punggungnya.

"K kami mau minta maaf pada Kuroko," ucap pemuda tinggi dengan warna kulit hitam, rambut dicat pirang, beberapa orang mengiyakan. "Taiga, katakan sesuatu padanya, aku benar-benar menyesal!" serunya. Gesture tinggi besar para pemain basket itu tampak ketakutan. "Taiga cepatlah kami perlu maafnya, jika tidak Jack dan Sam akan mati!" seru seorang dari mereka.

"Apa kau bilang, apa maksud-" tangan Taiga ditarik sementara Tetsuya langsung diganggul seperti sekarung gandum. Mereka berlari ke dalam gym yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi.

Pemandangan mengerikan tampak nyata di depan mata mereka. Masing-masing pada tiang sambung ring basket, ada sosok manusia tinggi tergantung dengan tali dileher mereka, sementara kaki mereka menjejak bangku kayu pendek, mereka harus berjinjit untuk tetap menapak. Tangan mereka diikat kebelakang.

Bola mata Tetsuya membelalak 'Siapa yang tega berbuat seperti ini? Dan mengapa tidak ada seorang pun sekuriti di kampusnya yang mengetahui?' kaki Tetsuya berlari mendekati salah satunya, aah, ia mengenali yang satu ini, orang yang menahannya, memerangkap tubuhnya saat di bar itu. Lalu ia berlari ke arah berlawanan, di sana orang yang mencekokinya minuman keras menjepit rahangnya agar membuka.

"Siapa pun tolong hentikan! Lepaskan mereka!" teriaknya, Taiga mengikuti Tetsuya dari belakang.

"Apa kau memaafkannya semudah itu, Tetsuya?" sebuah suara menggema, sosok itu muncul dari belakang ring basket yang gelap.

"A Akashi-kun, tolong lepaskan mereka!" pinta Tetsuya mendekati Seijuurou yang menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan mereka melakukannya padamu?" sesaat mereka berhadapan.

"Kagami-kun, lepaskan mereka!" seru Tetsuya, namun wajah itu tetap menghadap pemuda yang hampir sama tingginya.

"Sepertinya, Akashi-kun juga harus dihukum!" desis Tetsuya. Kedua iris beda warna memicing.

"Hoo, aku menyelamatkanmu dari mereka Tetsuya!" tangannya dilipat didepan dada, matanya tajam menatap wajah putih.

"Kau lebih memuakkan Akashi-kun!" desis Tetsuya marah.

"Hffft…begitu? Apa kau tahu maksud mereka mencekokimu minuman itu?" suara Seijuurou tidak melunak. "Kau dan Taiga sama saja, sama-sama naif!" bingung tergambar pada wajah Tetsuya dan Taiga.

"Apa maksud Akashi-kun?" kakinya maju satu langkah.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang mereka recanakan?" Seijuurou memberikan sepasang earphone, mata biru langit membelalak. Mau tidak mau ia harus percaya dengan pendengarannya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka merencanakan hal jahat padanya, dalih merayakan kemenangan dan lulusan Tetsuya padahal ingin menikmati tubuhnya.

Tubuh mungil berbalik, mata biru yang luka menatap sang sahabat. "Apa yang kau rencanakan padaku, Kagami-kun?" Mata dibawah alis cabang melotot. "Apa maksudmu?" serunya

"Apa kau bersekongkol untuk memperkosaku ?" air mata tiba-tiba meluncur dari kedua mata itu. Kagami Taiga seketika membeku, kedua lututnya lemas, ia jatuh terduduk.

"Kuroko, aku tak pernah tahu rencana mereka, aku bersumpah, aku bersumpah atas nama ibuku, aku tidak pernah tahu, aku hanya diminta mengajakmu untuk merayakan kelulusanmu," kepala dengan helai merah hitam itu tertunduk. "Maafkan aku, karena tidak tahu motif mereka," ucapnya diantara isak.

"Kalian, berlutut di depan kekasihku!" ucap sinis Seijuurou. Tanpa membantah para sosok tinggi besar itu berlutut. Tapi Tetsuya hanya mendengus, ia memalingkan wajahnya, langkahnya tergesa meninggalkan lapangan indoor yang kumuh.

Baru beberapa langkah ia di luar, lengannya sudah ditarik menyebabkan tubuhnya menabrak dada bidang Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya…"

"Lepas Akashi-kun!" bentaknya, wajah cantik itu basah.

"Tetsuya dengar, hey…" tangannya Seijuurou tetap mencengkeram tidak mau melepaskan.

"Kalau kau mau menghukumku, hukum aku sekarang, kau boleh tampar aku, tendang aku, bunuh aku pun boleh!" serunya. Mata Tetsuya berkilat-kilat.

"Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi seumur hidupku!" bisiknya pilu.

"Tetsuya, tidak! Kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya, itu janjiku, bahkan janji pada ibuku!" Seijuurou mendekap tubuh itu erat. Ia sudah tidak mau lagi melepasnya.

Bibirnya menolak, tapi tubuh kecilnya tidak berdaya saat lelaki itu mendekap erat. Rasa hangat menjalari seluruh rangkaian sarafnya. Ia teringat kembali saat pagi dimana ia terbangun dengan wajah tampan Seijuurou hanya beberapa inci dari depan matanya. Wajah yang memancarkan cinta dan rindu. Namun ia tak bisa menerima perlakuannya.

Tetsuya merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh, mengapa semua terulang kembali?

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

Note:

Readers tersayang...happy fasting untuk yang menjalankan ibadah shaum... XD

saia kembali dengan menggantung cerita...gomeen...

tons of love

Mel


End file.
